O Príncipe e a Plébeia
by Princess Angel Flamenguense
Summary: Espero que gostem desta história...
1. Chapter 1

Esclarecimentos:

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

Resumo

_**Sonho de mil e uma noites de verão…**_

_Para encontrar seu irmão, de quem foi separada na infância, Usagi lançará mão de certas habilidades que desenvolveu e que poucas mulheres possuem. Mas ela não imagina que está prestes a conhecer um homem… não um homem qualquer, e sim um sheik de verdade… e que usará suas habilidades para salvar a vida dele, num luxuoso palácio numa ilha longínqua do Oriente Médio…_

_Preocupado com sua irmã que fugiu do palácio, com a iminente rebelião por parte de uma facção de fanáticos religiosos em Nakabir, e com os preparativos para seu casamento, a última coisa que Mamoru Faraj precisava era descobrir-se apaixonada por outra mulher! Mas é impossível ignorar o desejo que sente por Usagi Baker, uma mulher linda e intrigante, disposta a correr riscos para proteger o palácio e a família dele… e a paixão irresistível que inflama seus corações!_


	2. Chapter 2

Esclarecimentos:

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

O palácio do sheik Ártemis Faraj recendia a ervas aromáticas. Aquele era o dia do casamento de seu filho mais velho, Mamoru, seu sucessor ao governo de Nakabir. Toda a ilha estava em festa para celebrar a união — acertada desde o nascimento das crianças — do príncipe Mamoru com a belíssima Beryl, filha de Umigo, o melhor amigo do sheik.

Havia três dias Beryl vinha sendo preparada no harém, segundo a tradição. Todos os cuidados com a pele, os cabelos, as unhas vinham sendo tomados. Sua beleza e sensualidade naturais estariam ainda mais evidentes, para agradar seu futuro marido.

Naquela noite, Beryl iria se tomar mulher; e uma princesa. Se tivesse sorte, engravidaria durante a lua-de-mel, dando início a sua família com Mamoru.

A vida não poderia ser mais maravilhosa para Beryl. Nenhuma jovem sobre a face da terra podia estar mais feliz do que ela. Desde menina sempre foi muito respeitada por ser a prometida do príncipe Mamoru, o sucessor do soberano. Todas as amigas a invejavam, mas se continham perante seu poder. Afinal, um dia ela seria rainha.

Seu pai, Umigo, era um homem muito rico. O sheik Ártemis costumava recompensar com generosidade os que colaboravam com ele, desde um simples carregador de água até o grão-vizir. Contudo, nenhuma fortuna, em toda a região, poderia se equiparar à do sheik.

Riqueza, formosura, respeito e um marido poderosíssimo para protegê-la. O que mais Beryl poderia pedir aos céus?

Fitou-se no espelho. Seus cabelos vermelho fogo cintilavam quase tanto quanto seus olhos. Naquela noite, no leito de seu marido, poria em prática tudo o que aprendera desde os doze anos com as mulheres do harém. Em sua cultura, o sexo era um ato sagrado, a ser realizado apenas entre marido e mulher. No entanto, era dever de ambos dar o máximo de prazer um ao outro. Por isso, desde cedo as meninas eram iniciadas na arte da sedução. Elas aprendiam centenas de maneiras diferentes de como utilizar seus corpos para agradar, para levar um homem à loucura. E Beryl sempre recebera elogios por sua desenvoltura, aplicação e interesse por todas as técnicas. Poder-se-ia dizer que se tratava de uma _virtuose_.

E agora, finalmente, iria dar vazão a todo aquele fogo que a consumia por dentro. Sua feminilidade atingira o ponto máximo. Seu corpo e sua alma estavam mais do que prontos para aquele casamento.

O príncipe Mamoru entrou nos aposentos do sheik. Não saberia dizer o que fazia ali, mas experimentava um peso no coração. Uma sensação de que algo estava muito errado o acompanhava desde cedo, naquela manhã.

Não compreendia a si mesmo. Durante anos aguardara pelo momento em que, enfim, desposaria Beryl. Ela era lindíssima, e seu poder de sedução era tal que ninguém ficava imune a seus encantos. Assim que entrava em um ambiente, todos os rostos se voltavam para ela.

Tudo conspirava a seu favor. Todas as bênçãos do deus de seu povo foram derramadas sobre sua cabeça desde que viera ao mundo. Fora agraciado pela formosura, pela valentia, por pais amorosos.

Sua mãe era inglesa, e trouxera para Nakabir, após se tomar rainha, tudo de melhor que sua cultura possuía. Graças à convivência com ela, o sheik se tomara mais acolhedor, tolerante e sorridente. O amor que Ártemis dedicava à rainha Luna era tamanho que ele mandara construir um imenso oásis no deserto, apenas para desfrutar de românticos momentos a sós com sua adorada.

Os trinta e cinco anos de seu casamento produziram seis filhos, cinco rapazes e uma moça: Mamoru, Hassin, Miled, Fariso e Sardok, e a princesa Maata, a caçula. Os príncipes eram todos morenos como o pai, e seus olhos , azul profundo.

Maata, porém, se tomara de uma beleza incomum. Tinha pele clara, cabelos muito loiros e olhos negros. Era o grande amor de todos no palácio, a luz que iluminava cada um com sua alegria contagiante. Seu único defeito era ter nascido independente demais para aquele mundo em que os homens davam as ordens e as mulheres obedeciam.

Maata jamais se conformou com isso. Não costumava entrar em conflito com os irmãos ou o pai. Sorria com a imensa doçura que sempre os desarmava, mas fazia exatamente o que queria. E ninguém tinha coragem de admoestá-la quando ela olhava no fundo dos olhos e dizia:

— Eu não falei que ia obedecê-lo. Portanto, não menti. Por que está tão bravo?

E lá vinha aquele sorriso maravilhoso, e a pessoa já não lembrava mais o motivo de sua zanga.

De repente um arrepio subiu pela coluna de Mamoru.

— Papai?

Sem obter resposta, ele se dirigiu ao dormitório do aposento real. Então, avistou uma folha de papel cor-de-rosa sobre a cama, encimada por um pequeno arranjo de flores.

Outro arrepio.

Leu sem demora:

_Paizinho amado, _

_Quando você estiver lendo esta carta, eu me encontrarei bem longe daqui. Não quero que você, mamãe ou meus irmãos se aflijam. Sei o que estou fazendo. Aproveitei justamente este dia em que todos estarão ocupados com os últimos preparativos do casamento de Mamoru para fugir. Caso contrário, dificilmente eu teria outra chance._

_Sei que vocês todos querem o melhor para mim. Como poderia ser diferente, se tanto me amam? Porém, não pretendo, de forma alguma, desperdiçar todo o meu talento artístico num país que não dá crédito algum às mulheres. Estudei tanto, papai! E me tornei uma desenhista de jóias de primeira linha. Superei até meus mestres, que nunca esconderam uma ponta de inveja por aquilo que eles — e eu! — consideram um dom._

_Pretendo ganhar o mundo. Quero ser reconhecida por meu trabalho. Irei para o Ocidente, e lá serei famosa por meus próprios méritos. Jamais me conformarei em ser a esposa perfeita de um homem que talvez eu nem ame, só porque o destino assim o quis. Meu destino eu mesma farei._

_Amo demais toda a minha família. Nunca duvidem, nem por um segundo, que eu morreria por vocês. Mas creio que minha porção inglesa — que herdei de mamãe — é forte demais para ser ignorada._

_Por favor, dê-me suas bênçãos, papai. E fique tranquilo, eu saberei me cuidar._

_Diga a mamãe que não chore. Assim que possível, entrarei em contacto, dando notícias._

_Só uma coisa: não mande ninguém atrás de mim. Se eu tiver de voltar à força, não hesitarei em levar o caso às autoridades do país onde eu estiver. Não se esqueça de que, assim como meus irmãos, tenho nacionalidade inglesa. Desse modo, fora de Nakabir, vocês não mandam em mim, visto que sou maior de idade._

_Até breve._

_Com todo meu amor, _

_Maata_

Mamoru releu a carta várias vezes, para ter certeza de que não entendeu errado e de que aquilo não era um pesadelo.

Como podia ser?

— Ela não pode ter ido longe… Ou pode? Quando foi a última vez que a vi?

Então Mamoru se deu conta de que não via Maata havia dois dias. Os preparativos para o casamento também consumiam muitas horas do noivo, entre orações, banhos e conversas com os mais velhos. Portanto, sua irmãzinha, àquela altura, já poderia ter deixado o país.

O príncipe decidiu não se entregar ao desespero. Era um homem prático e acostumado ao comando. Assim, respirou fundo e mandou que Motoki, seu serviçal mais antigo, convocasse uma reunião urgente com seus irmãos e o pai.

— Leve-os sem demora para a sala dourada, Motoki, a mais distante da área do harém, pois não quero que minha mãe saiba de nada, por enquanto. Em quinze minutos estarei lá.

— Sim, Alteza _—_ e Motoki se foi, apressado.

Ártemis empalideceu e levou a mão ao peito.

— Como Maata pôde fazer isso comigo?

— Papai, acalme-se. Nós a traremos de volta.

— Não entende, Miled? Maata é uma princesa real, que esteve cercada de todos os mimos e de toda a proteção desde que nasceu. Ela não sabe tomar conta de si!

— Nenhuma mulher sabe.

— Nossa mãe sempre soube.

— Não me irrite, Hassin! Nossa mãe é inglesa. As ocidentais são diferentes. Elas desprezam os homens.

— Sardok, o que diz é um disparate!

— Não é! As mulheres têm de ser dirigidas. Quando não são, só fazem bobagens!

— Como pode dizer algo assim? Se nossa mãe ouvir o que você fala é bem capaz de lhe dar umas boas palmadas!

— Parem de discutir! — o sheik bateu com força no tampo da mesa. — Não me importo nem um pouco com a opinião de vocês! Quero minha menina aqui, junto de mim, e agora! Isso é uma ordem!

Todos se calaram e baixaram a cabeça, submissos.

Foi Fariso quem quebrou o silêncio:

— Ela não pode ter ido muito longe. Motoki verificou em seu quarto e encontrou muito dinheiro em seu cofre particular.

— Maata é tão rica quanto vocês. Sua fortuna fica depositada no banco; o dinheiro no cofre é apenas para despesas imediatas. Além disso, eu lhe dei todo o ouro e as pedras preciosas que me pediu, para fazer suas jóias. Minha filha pode viajar ao redor do mundo várias vezes, se assim o quiser — o sheik, inconformado, encarou o filho mais velho. — Mamoru, prepare-se. Você irá agora mesmo atrás de Maata. Leve consigo tudo e todos de que necessitar.

O príncipe ia dizer algo, mas o sheik o impediu:

— O casamento será adiado. Beryl ficará no harém até que você retome. E não volte sem minha filha!

Os príncipes fizeram uma reverência ao sheik para se retirar da sala dourada quando as portas se abriram e a rainha entrou.

Luna continuava esplendorosa aos cinquenta e cinco anos e depois de ter tido seis filhos. Era uma mulher de média estatura, corpo curvilíneo, longa cabeleira cor de areia e olhos azul-turquesa. Assim que olhou para eles, tantos anos atrás, o sheik Ártemis foi tomado de uma paixão tão fulminante que não descansou enquanto não conquistou o indómito coração de Luna. O que se mostrou uma tarefa árdua, visto que ela era dotada de muita personalidade e talento para a política.

Na ocasião em que se conheceram, Luna cursava comércio exterior na faculdade, e pretendia seguir carreira diplomática. Ártemis a cobriu de presentes caríssimos, achando que assim ela enxergaria logo quanta vantagem teria em se tomar amante dele. Sim, porque nem de longe ocorria ao sheik desposar uma plebéia — e além do mais, estrangeira.

Luna devolveu de imediato todas as jóias e raridades que vieram das mãos do sheik, com um sonoro "Digam-lhe para me deixar em paz!". Quando se deu conta de que não queria mais mulher nenhuma no mundo além dela, Ártemis capitulou. E, usando de muita astúcia e um elaboradíssimo estratagema, conseguiu se aproximar de Luna, que não resistiu ao charme devastador do sheik.

Mas o pedido de casamento só foi aceito quando Ártemis jurou que não haveria mais concubinas no harém. As mulheres que lá viviam ganharam o direito de optar: poderiam continuar no palácio como empregadas remuneradas, viver por conta própria com uma pensão vitalícia ou deixar que Ártemis lhes arrumasse marido.

Sem demora, a prática — embora não tivesse sido imposta aos súbitos — se tomou comum entre os cidadãos de Nakabir, e a monogamia passou a se tomar mais e mais aceita entre os homens.

— Mamãe! a que faz aqui? Não deveria ter vindo, esta reunião é só…

Luna se aproximou de Sardok e lhe fez um carinho na face.

— Fique quietinho, meu filho. Se nem seu pai me diz o que fazer, imagine se você teria esse poder.

Sardok enrubesceu.

Muito altiva, Luna se aproximou do sheik e o cumprimentou segundo o protocolo.

— Majestade, espero que não seja necessário que eu recorra a meios escusos para descobrir o que se passa neste salão.

— Querida, depois falaremos sobre isso.

— Se pretende ser indulgente comigo, Ártemis, terá de arcar com as consequências.

Era dificílimo para o sheik, mesmo agora, ouvir uma mulher se dirigir a ele daquela maneira. No entanto, aquela era a sua Luna. Ela não era apenas seu amor; era seu coração inteiro. Tinha adoração pelos filhos, mas sua rainha pulsava em suas veias. E aquele carácter de guerreira do deserto o encantava, mais do que o aborrecia.

Assim, suspirando, Ártemis indicou-lhe que se sentasse e a colocou a par de tudo.

Luna empalideceu um pouco, mas não se deixou abater.

— Que providências vocês tomaram?

— Mandei que Mamoru saísse à procura dela sem demora.

— E para onde ele irá?

— Devo começar a procurá-la no aeroporto, mamãe.

— Sei… Mas não faz dois dias que não vê sua irmã? Nesse caso, não lhe parece um tanto difícil encontrá-la ainda no aeroporto?

— Eu pretendia checar os vôos, para descobrir para onde Maata viajou.

— Algo que você poderia fazer com um simples telefonema.

— Ainda não tinha pensado direito, mamãe. Claro que ia encontrar uma ideia melhor.

— Alguma sugestão, minha adorada Luna?

A rainha segurou a mão do marido e a apertou, trocando com ele um olhar repleto de significados. Então, ficou de pé e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Ártemis conhecia bem esse seu método; era dele que lhe vinha uma clareza de raciocínio em geral estupenda.

— Deve fazer também uns dois dias que não vejo minha filha. Com toda essa azáfama dos preparativos do matrimónio de Mamoru com Beryl, me mantive tão ocupada! Além do mais, Maata fica tanto tempo trancada em seu estúdio, trabalhando em suas peças, que não me importei com sua ausência.

A rainha tocou o anel de turmalina azul em seu dedo anular da mão direita. Aquela foi uma das primeiras jóias confeccionadas por Maata, que ela ofertou à mãe. O aro e a caixa que envolvia a pedra eram em ouro branco, num trabalho em filigrana delicadíssimo. A turmalina tinha catorze quilates, e a lapidação utilizada por Maata era tão moderna que espantara os tradicionais ourives conhecidos do sheik, que não entendiam de onde ela tirava aquelas ideias tão avançadas.

— Imagino que a nenhum de vocês tenha ocorrido verificar o computador dela.

Os irmãos se entreolharam, embaraçados.

— Como lhe falei, mamãe, assim que eu tivesse oportunidade de me acalmar, decerto seria a primeira providência que tomaria.

— Claro, Mamoru. Antes de sair em disparada para o aeroporto, não é?

Ártemis não conteve um sorriso. Adorava a ironia fina de sua rainha.

— Duvido que Maata tenha se decidido pela Inglaterra. Na verdade, creio que nenhum país da Europa seria seu escolhido.

— Ela fala vários idiomas. Pode viver onde quiser.

— Evidente, Myleidi. Mas minha intuição materna me diz que Maata daria preferência a um lugar de grande extensão territorial, o que tomaria mais difícil encontrá-la. Seu deslocamento seria fácil e não haveria necessidade de passaporte, como aconteceria se estivesse na Europa.

Todos assentiram.

— Vocês estão se afligindo à toa — Fariso fez um esgar. — Assim que Maata utilizar o cartão de crédito, descobriremos onde está.

Luna o encarou.

— Filho, foi justamente por querer fugir desse tipo de mentalidade retrógrada que sua irmã deixou Nakabir. Garanto que ela tomou todos os cuidados necessários para não deixar rastros; usar os cartões de crédito seria a última coisa que faria, portanto — a rainha tornou a andar. — Todos vocês sempre a trataram como um ser inferior, que gostava de se divertir com seus brinquedinhos caríssimos que ela mesma fazia. Maata é uma artista talentosíssima, e jamais teve o apoio do pai ou dos irmãos.

— Está sendo injusta, mamãe. Nós sempre elogiamos as peças dela.

— Sim. Com os sorrisos indulgentes que se lançam às crianças quando elas vêm nos mostrar as primeiras palavras que conseguem escrever. Não com a admiração que ela merecia. Eu me esforcei tanto para fazer meus filhos enxergar o absurdo dessa postura machista e ultrapassada… — Luna respirou fundo. — Falhei miseravelmente.

— Mamãe, entenda. Maata é nossa irmã. E caçula, ainda por cima. Não está pedindo demais que homens como nós, de nossa estirpe e cultura, olhem para ela e vejam mais que uma menina a ser protegida? Não nos peça o impossível.

— Não posso acreditar que ela tenha preferido enfrentar o mundo, com todos os riscos que ele oferece, a ficar aqui connosco, ao lado da família, que tanto a ama — Ártemis meneou a cabeça, desconsolado.

— Também me preocupo com a segurança dela. Maata nunca enfrentou dificuldades, jamais teve de lavar um copo sequer. Mas ela tem o direito de seguir o próprio caminho.

— Não tem, não, Luna! — o sheik ficou de pé, vermelho de indignação. — A obrigação dela é morar connosco e nos obedecer!

Luna e o marido ficaram se encarando, numa comunicação muda que os filhos haviam presenciado em diversas ocasiões. O resultado era sempre o mesmo: o sheik suspirava e aceitava o desejo dela. E dessa vez não foi diferente.

— Se você tivesse permitido que Maata abrisse a joalheria que tanto queria, Ártemis, nossa filha estaria aqui connosco, sã e salva.

— Como uma princesa real pode trabalhar como uma mulher comum?

— Vê? Você não deixou saída para ela.

— A culpa é minha, então?

Silêncio.

— Bem, acusações não nos levarão a nada — Luna ajeitou os cabelos. — Nem sair correndo como baratas tontas por aí. Portanto, fiquem todos quietos e prestem atenção a minhas instruções.

Beryl se trancou em seus aposentos. Jamais perdoaria Maata por ter escolhido justo o dia de seu tão esperado casamento para resolver fugir.

_E fugir do quê, afinal?_ ela se perguntava. Do amor da família, do luxo, de todo bem material que qualquer ser humano poderia almejar?

— Vou arrancar todos os cabelos dela quando a encontrar! — Beryl jurou, e se atirou na cama aos prantos.

De repente, parou de chorar.

— Não, nada disso. Não vou ficar aqui, infeliz, aguardando o regresso de meu noivo, que estará em outros países se esbaldando com todas as mulheres bonitas que encontrar pelo caminho. Fiz tudo o que cabe a uma moça decente, obedeci meus pais, obedeci Mamoru. E o que ganhei com isso? Ninguém neste palácio se importa comigo. Podiam ter mandado um outro irmão atrás daquela infeliz, mas não. Teve de ser Mamoru! Daí, basta que me tranquem no harém, como uma jóia dentro de um cofre, até a hora em que meu amo e senhor resolva se lembrar de que existo!

Levantou-se e foi lavar o rosto. Enxugou-o com a toalha imaculadamente branca e se mirou no espelho.

— Eu decidi que hoje me tomaria mulher, e assim será. Vou dar um jeito de me divertir muito por aqui enquanto meu noivo estiver se divertindo no Ocidente. Os que vivem neste palácio não perdem por esperar!

Beryl se despiu e admirou suas formas voluptuosas no espelho. Sabia muito bem que o que pretendia era arriscado, mas seu corpo ardia, exigindo ser saciado; e estava disposta a tudo para satisfazê-lo. Se fizesse tudo direito, teria uma noite inesquecível de sexo. Mais tarde pensaria numa boa desculpa para dar a Mamoru quando, enfim, se casassem. Afinal, ele poderia demorar meses, até mesmo anos, para achar Maata.

Retirou do armário seus diversos véus de seda. Com muita arte, seguiu todas as instruções aprendidas com as ex-concubinas do harém, e envolveu suas curvas perfeitas com eles. Ao terminar, o resultado era magnífico. Até mesmo um homem morto ficaria de queixo caído ao vê-la.

Àquela hora da noite, todos no palácio deviam estar dormindo, menos os seguranças. Todos eles eram fortes, musculosos, altos. Portanto, qualquer um serviria.

Num instante de hesitação, Beryl quase voltou atrás. Se fosse flagrada, seria exposta à execração pública. Toda sua família seria apontada na rua, e ela nunca mais poderia sair de casa, devido à vergonha.

Mas sua forte libido — e também o fato de se sentir muito humilhada por não ter merecido sequer que os futuros sogros mandassem chamá-la para informá-la pessoalmente do ocorrido determinou que continuasse avante. Se houvesse um escândalo, a família real ficaria em maus lençóis. Portanto, sem dúvida procurariam abafar qualquer mau passo que ela pudesse vir a dar.

Beryl, sorrindo por sua esperteza, cobriu-se com um manto que ia até os pés, envolveu a cabeça e o rosto com um véu vermelho, que lhe ocultava as feições, e se esgueirou para fora do quarto.

Beryl se escondeu atrás de uma coluna para observar os arredores. O harém era separado do palácio por um átrio, no meio do qual se erigia uma fonte que despejava, com suavidade, sua água sobre o pequeno lago artificial, onde nadavam peixes de diversas variedades. Aquela parte era pouco vigiada, pois não havia portas que davam para fora, o que impedia a entrada de invasores.

Sem fazer ruído, ela se esgueirou para dentro do palácio, e, sempre encostada na parede, continuou em frente.

Já havia caminhado bastante sem encontrar ninguém.

_Droga! Será que até os guardas resolveram dormir hoje?_ Então, o ruído de uma porta se abrindo muito perto dela a assustou, e Beryl correu escada acima, agachando-se embaixo de uma mesa decorativa, no hall que dava para o corredor que conduzia aos aposentos dos príncipes.

O segurança, muito treinado, ouviu o barulho e exigiu saber:

— Quem está aí?

O coração de Beryl disparou. Devia se apresentar a ele e tentar seduzi-lo? Sim, claro, era para isso que estava ali.

Então por que não o fazia? O que a impedia?

O guarda começou a subir os degraus.

Beryl olhou para a porta do hall. Seria atrevida a ponto de adentrar a área reservada aos homens? Quem encontraria lá dentro?

O segurança se aproximava cada vez mais.

Enfim, ela se decidiu e correu para a ala dos príncipes. Uma vez lá, disparou adiante, arrependida de toda aquela insensatez, que poderia, inclusive, destruir a amizade entre seu pai e o sheik.

O corredor era imenso. E aquela parte do palácio lhe era desconhecida. Nenhuma mulher entrava ali, a não ser que fosse convocada.

Beryl estacou e olhou para trás. A sombra do guarda surgiu debaixo da porta. Não havia mais tempo a perder.

Estendendo a mão esquerda, Beryl, desesperada, girou a primeira maçaneta que encontrou e se refugiou lá dentro.

Hassin saiu do boxe e começou a enxugar os cabelos.

Despertara suando, em meio a um sonho muito erótico, no qual uma mulher maravilhosa dançava para ele e o convidava para o amor, e decidiu tomar um banho frio.

As imagens foram tão reais que ainda sentia o perfume da pele dela.

Voltou para o quarto, decidido a ler um pouco até o sono retomar. Colocou a mão no interruptor para acender a luz quando ouviu um ruído suave e o clique da porta.

Ficou imóvel. Alguém entrara em seus aposentos. Mas quem se atreveria a tal?

A tênue luminosidade do luar permitiu-lhe ver um vulto encolhido atrás da poltrona. Hassin apanhou uma estatueta pesada de sobre a escrivaninha e se aproximou.

— Levante-se bem devagar. Se tentar alguma gracinha, eu racho sua cabeça ao meio.

Um soluço de surpresa escapou da garganta do intruso. Mas ele obedeceu.

Perto de Hassin, aquela pessoa era muito pequena. Seria uma mulher? Não, impossível. Só podia ser alguém que lhe desejava fazer mal.

Assim que endireitou a coluna, a pessoa que invadiu seus aposentos deixou cair o manto que a cobria. O movimento levou até o príncipe um delicioso aroma.

_O mesmo da mulher em meu sonho!_, Hassin reconheceu.

— Quem é você? O que faz aqui?

— Sou a resposta a suas preces, Alteza. Tudo o que quero é fazê-lo feliz.

A uma leve batida na porta se seguiu a voz do segurança:

— Alteza? Perdoe-me pelo adiantado da hora, mas… o senhor está bem?

Embora confuso, Hassin atendeu ao guarda.

— Sim, tudo em ordem.

— Ouvi passos no corredor e vim checar se…

— Era eu. Venho tendo problemas de insónia. Fique tranquilo, ninguém invadiu o palácio.

— Certo. Boa noite, Alteza.

Hassin se virou para a mulher, e mesmo na penumbra pôde perceber que ela se sentiu aliviada.

Beryl olhou em torno e avistou o aparelho de som. Foi até ele, escolheu um CD e o pôs para tocar.

Uma música muito erótica soou em instantes. Ela caminhou até Hassin, tomou-lhe a mão e o fez sentar-se na beira da cama. Beryl tremia. Era a primeira vez que se via diante de um homem nu. E, embora estivessem na semi-escuridão, podia notar que o corpo dele era esplêndido.

— Deixe-me acender a luz — ele pediu.

— Nada disso. O mistério é muito mais excitante.

Hassin não devia permitir aquilo. A mulher poderia ser uma assassina, enviada por alguma das diversas milícias rebeldes de fanáticos religiosos que odiavam o sheik por julgá-lo condescendente e progressista demais. Muitos diziam ser uma heresia de Ártemis ter abolido a prática da poligamia, que fazia parte da cultura de Nakabir. Não bastasse, ele deu permissão a todas as mulheres para estudar e até cursar universidade, além de trabalhar e receber salários quase iguais aos dos homens. Os adversários do sheik sabiam que seria um golpe terrível contra ele se um de seus filhos morresse. Não era segredo para ninguém o amor de Ártemis por sua família.

Entretanto, Hassin se via refém da dança sensualíssima daquela jovem como um camundongo hipnotizado por uma serpente. Ao ritmo inebriante da música árabe, ela ia retirando os véus, um a um, num meneio de quadris capaz de ressuscitar os mortos.

Em segundos, uma excitação vigorosa tomou conta do príncipe. A prova ficou muito evidente na erecção que se seguiu.

Beryl, prevendo o fim da melodia, curvou-se diante dele e lhe atirou o último véu. Estava nua diante do príncipe, com apenas o rosto coberto. Seus olhos cintilaram ao ver o resultado de sua dança no baixo-ventre de Hassin.

O príncipe sentiu mais uma vez o perfume único daquela jovem, que lhe surgira em sonhos pouco antes de ela invadir seu quarto. Aquela podia ser a última noite de sua vida, mas nem uma explosão nuclear o impediria de tomar para si aquela beldade de seios incríveis.

Hassin estendeu o braço e a puxou para si, jogando-a deitada sobre o leito.

— Não sei quem é você, moça misteriosa, mas não vai sair daqui sem que eu prove todas as suas delícias.

— De modo algum, Alteza. Estou aqui para servi-lo.

Com um gemido estrangulado, Hassin ia lhe tirar o véu de sobre o rosto, mas Beryl o impediu.

— Só o que lhe peço é que não me veja.

— Mas como irei beijá-la?

Com habilidade, Beryl expôs a boca.

— Apenas meus olhos e meus lábios Vossa Alteza verá. Concorda?

Embora intrigado, Hassin estava adorando aquele jogo.

— Só se prometer que não me negará mais nada.

— Tem minha palavra, Alteza.

Hassin a abraçou forte e a beijou com paixão.

— As preliminares ficarão para a próxima vez. Preciso tomá-la para mim agora mesmo, senão sou capaz de morrer!

Beryl gargalhou, feliz por sua capacidade de sedução.

E gritou quando Hassin a penetrou, acalmando-se aos poucos à medida que ele prosseguia nos movimentos cada vez mais intensos.

O auge atingiu os dois ao mesmo tempo. Beryl cravou as unhas nas costas de Hassin, arqueando-se toda, permitindo que ele se satisfizesse por completo.

Horas depois, Beryl saiu da cama com todo o cuidado, apanhou seus véus, vestiu o manto e retomou a seus aposentos no harém. O príncipe ainda dormia.

Mas qual dos irmãos de Mamoru seria ele? Todos os cinco eram muito parecidos, e na penumbra ela não pôde enxergar direito as feições.

Em seu quarto, trancou a porta e se ajeitou logo entre as cobertas. Começava a amanhecer.

_O que fiz, meu Deus?_ Embora os momentos de intensa paixão com o príncipe tivessem sido inesquecíveis, naquele momento, passada a raiva e aplacada sua luxúria, Beryl se dava conta da loucura que fizera.

E o preço a pagar talvez fosse alto demais.

— Seu desempenho foi merecedor de um Oscar!

— E o seu então, minha amada? Você chegou até mesmo a empalidecer! Como conseguiu aquilo?

— Eu estava muito nervosa, Ártemis. Nossos filhos são muito inteligentes. Bastaria um deslize para que nosso plano fosse por água abaixo, e nós tínhamos de tirar Mamoru de Nakabir com urgência.

Luna e Ártemis, deitados entre as almofadas de sua imensa cama, não conseguiam dormir. Eram muitas as preocupações que os afligiam.

— Maata telefonou?

— Sim, querido. Fique tranquilo, nossa menina está óptima.

— Quanto tempo terei de ficar sem vê-la?

— Só permitirei que Maata e Mamoru retomem a Nakabir quando o perigo que nos ronda tiver terminado, Ártemis.

— Esses malditos fanáticos!

— Os espiões infiltrados nas facções extremistas vêm fazendo um excelente trabalho. Em breve você terá os líderes em suas mãos. Aí então, quando o governo não estiver mais ameaçado, nosso Mamoru, o primeiro na linha sucessória, voltará a Nakabir. Por enquanto, Maata terá de se encarregar de mantê-lo muito ocupado bem longe daqui.

O sheik suspirou.

— Você tem razão. Não poderíamos nos arriscar. Se o pior nos acontecer, Mamoru, estando em outro país, poderá pedir asilo político e em época melhor retomar e reivindicar seus direitos. Caso contrário, tudo estaria perdido, e Nakabir ficaria à mercê daqueles dementes.

— Pois é. Nosso primeiro dever é com o povo. Para cuidar dele, todo sacrifício é válido.

— Você está sempre certa, Luna. Tomara que Maata tenha metade de sua inteligência e sagacidade.

Luna sorriu.

— Metade? Às vezes tenho a impressão de que ela tem o dobro!

Ártemis a beijou, apaixonado.

— Tenho pena de Beryl…

— Porquê?

— Luna, a moça ia se casar hoje!

— Ora, Ártemis, não seja tão sentimental. O destino de Nakabir está em jogo. Se o país for tomado pelos rebeldes, a vida de nenhum de nós valerá nada. Quem dera meu maior, problema fosse a frustração de Beryl.

— Mesmo assim, gostaria de poder compensá-la de alguma forma.

— Vamos esperar pelo desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Talvez tudo se resolva antes do que imaginamos, e, nesse caso, Mamoru retomará logo e se casará com ela. Preocupo-me mais com nossos quatro filhos que ainda continuam aqui. Seria tão bom se pudéssemos enviá-los para fora do país também…

— Isso é impossível. Todos ocupam cargos importantes no governo. Ficar sem Mamoru já é desfalque suficiente no Conselho.

Luna apagou as velas a seu lado.

— Sei disso, querido. Bem, que tal tentarmos dormir um pouco? Logo o sol nascerá.

— Sim, e teremos um longo dia pela frente. Mamoru ficou de telefonar assim que chegar a Londres. Muito boa aquela pista falsa que Maata deixou no computador. Até descobrir que a irmã não está na Inglaterra, terão se passado algumas semanas.

— Não seja tão optimista. Mamoru é esperto e muito intuitivo. Agora, meu amor, chega de conversa.

— Durma bem, querida.


	3. Chapter 3

Olá, cá estou eu para publicar mais um capitulo desta maravilhosa história, mas fico triste por só ter recebido um comentário. Mas agradeço imenso há **Estrela Lunar, **espero que continue acompanhando.

Esclarecimentos:

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Usagi Baker subiu até seu apartamento pela escada de incêndio e saltou para a sacada do quarto. Não queria que ninguém a visse chegando àquele horário.

Era perita em entrar e sair de qualquer ambiente sem ser vista. Aprendeu essa e muitas outras habilidades semelhantes no orfanato onde viveu até os nove anos, e as desenvolveu ao máximo nos doze lares adoptivos que teve, desde então, até se tornar maior de idade.

Seus pais, viciados em drogas, morreram muito cedo, deixando desamparados Usagi e seu irmão caçula, Shingo. Desde que saíra do orfanato, ela lutava por descobrir o paradeiro do irmão, sem sucesso.

Essa era uma das grandes metas de sua vida: achar seu irmãozinho, que fora levado para longe dela ainda bebê. Dali a dois meses, Shingo iria completar dezoito anos, Se estivesse ainda no orfanato, teria de sair de lá, por ter atingido a maioridade. E para onde ele iria?

_Bobagem minha, ela se dizia pela enésima vez. Claro que Shingo foi adoptado. A esta altura deve viver com uma família amorosa, e talvez nem saiba que não é filho legítimo. Afinal, era apenas um bebê quando nos separamos._

A primeira providência de Usagi, ao se ver livre para tomar as rédeas de sua existência, foi buscar por Shingo Baker na internet. Encontrou diversas referências, mas nenhuma se encaixava no perfil de seu irmão. Portanto, era evidente que ele mudara de nome.

Sem acender as luzes, Usagi guardou no fundo falso do anuário a mochila que trazia. Com suas parcas economias conseguira abrir uma pequena loja de variedades, como costumava dizer. Ali ela vendia desde alfinetes e novelos de lã até relógios de grife e jóias caríssimas. Esses últimos, no entanto, se mantinham guardados a sete chaves, e só estavam disponíveis para clientes muito especiais — que faziam encomendas de vulto por conhecer o lado negro de Usagi.

Suspirou, muito satisfeita. Conseguira burlar o sistema de segurança de uma joalheria bastante conceituada em Manhattan, e as peças que roubara eram de excelente qualidade. Dwane ficaria surpreso e mais contente do que nunca quando recebesse o que pedira.

Usagi pegou o telefone.

— Seiya? Sou eu. O preço subiu, não é mais aquele.

Com toda a paciência, escutou as recriminações e os impropérios do outro lado da linha.

— Encontre-me amanhã na loja. Estarei lá às sete e meia. Você verá o que eu trouxe, e se achar que o que quero é excessivo, basta não pagar. Tenho certeza de que Lousada…

Seiya a interrompeu.

Usagi sorriu. Bastava citar o nome do concorrente para que Seiya se tomasse mais simpático.

— Não, Seiya, não pretendo arrancar sua pele. Que serventia ela teria para mim? Vamos, pare de choramingar. Quantas pessoas com minha competência você conhece? Tem de pagar de acordo, portanto — ela olhou para as unhas. Precisava ir à manicure com urgência. — Primeiro, dê uma olhada na mercadoria. Depois, diga o que acha. Às sete e meia, amanhã, não se atrase.

Desligou, tirou com certa dificuldade o macacão preto que se colava a seu corpo e foi tomar um banho de banheira, para tirar a tensão dos músculos. Jogou sais na água e mergulhou até o pescoço.

Se tudo continuasse caminhando tão bem, em breve teria um património invejável.

No entanto, Usagi não era boba. Jamais caiu na tentação de ostentar que tinha dinheiro. Seu apartamento era bom, mas simples e num bairro modesto, longe do centro de Nova York, e seu carro era popular. Tudo de acordo com os rendimentos de uma dona de loja pequena que vendia quinquilharias.

Usagi era uma sobrevivente, e não via problema algum em lançar mão de tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para abreviar o tempo para conseguir independência financeira.

Era uma ladra; e das boas. Contudo, tinha sua ética. Nunca roubava dos amigos ou de pequenos comerciantes. Costumava até, dentro do possível, se informar se o dono da joalheria que ela visava tinha algum caso de doença ou problema sério na família. Se tivesse, ela o poupava.

De todo modo, lógico, se fosse pega, nada disso seria levado em consideração em seu julgamento. Ela não tinha ilusões a esse respeito. Sabia muito bem que seria condenada a muitos anos de prisão.

Mas o risco valia a pena. Por seus cálculos, muito em breve poderia se estabelecer com total honestidade. Amava jóias, e queria muito viver cercada delas, comprá-las e vendê-las, usá-las e admirá-las sem medo.

E seu gerente seria Shingo. Pagaria a ele um excelente salário, e os dois seriam compensados por toda a tristeza, o desamor e a insegurança que tiveram de enfrentar ainda tão pequenos.

De repente, Usagi ficou triste. Se morresse naquele instante, ninguém daria por sua falta. Era absolutamente só no mundo. Sim, havia Shingo, mas seu paradeiro era ignorado.

— Ah, pare de sentir pena de si mesma!

Aborrecida com seu momento de fraqueza, ela se levantou, enrolou-se na toalha e foi secar os cabelos.

Maata, naquela manhã, escolheu um vestido preto, sóbrio. Era muito jovem, e seu nariz arrebitado lhe dava um ar de adolescente. No entanto, era absolutamente necessário que passasse uma imagem de profissional séria. Nenhum joalheiro que se prezasse haveria de querer fazer negócios com uma garota recém-saída da escola, como sua aparência fazia crer que ela era.

Tinha recursos mais que suficientes para abrir a própria joalheria. Porém, bastaria que fizesse isso para Mamoru encontrá-la. E as instruções de Luna haviam sido muito claras: manter o irmão fora de Nakabir, e tão concentrado em achá-la que não teria tempo para se preocupar com os rebeldes em seu país.

Mas nem por isso Maata iria perder a oportunidade única de tentar alcançar sucesso com suas criações. Suas peças eram belíssimas, e seu desenho oriental, muito original. Tornar-se uma _designer_ respeitada e famosa no mundo todo era mera questão de tempo.

Tinha hora marcada com o sr. Zoicite Davidovitch. Havia três meses que aguardava por aquela entrevista; na certa por isso se sentia tão nervosa.

Num estojo apropriado acomodara as melhores peças que trouxera consigo. Como viajara em um dos jatos da família, não houve problema em trazer tudo o que quis. Desse modo, teria condições de mostrar ao sr. Davidovitch uma coleção estupenda de colares, anéis e pulseiras para que fosse vendida em consignação em sua loja.

Terminando de aplicar o batom, Maata se mirou no espelho com os olhos brilhando. Tudo de que não precisava na vida era dinheiro. Como princesa que era, não havia bem material na face da terra que ela não pudesse ter. Mas isso não bastava. Era uma artista, e queria ser reconhecida por seu valor como tal.

Respirou fundo, apanhou a grande bolsa dourada, guardou nela o estojo com as jóias e chamou um táxi. No fundo do coração sentia que, dali em diante, nada mais seria como antes.

— De fato, srta. Faraj, estou encantado com suas peças. É difícil acreditar que uma moça tão novinha tenha tamanho talento.

O sr. Zoicite Davidovitch tinha uma reputação a zelar. Muito antes de o mundo ter ouvido falar pela primeira vez sobre os diamantes de sangue, ele já se recusava a adquirir pedras procedentes das zonas de conflito africanas. Por isso, ao ver aquela quase criança — embora refinadíssima e autoconfiante como uma rainha — sentada a sua frente, mostrando-lhe aquelas jóias fabulosas e afirmando que eram suas, ficou desconfiado.

A procedência das pedras, porém, era garantida. Ela lhe mostrara os documentos, que pareciam estar em ordem. De todo modo, teria de ser cuidadoso. Se a linda jovem fosse uma ladra cinco-estrelas, ter seu nome associado ao dela em manchetes de jornal poderia arruiná-lo.

— Eu me dedico à fabricação de jóias desde criança, sr. Davidovitch.

Não podia ser verdade. Apenas pais absurdamente ricos dariam ouro e pedras preciosas para sua filhinha brincar.

Maata compreendeu que falara demais, e se apressou em remediar:

— Na época eu utilizava latão e cobre, claro. Todas as minhas amigas na escola tinham pelo menos uma peça minha; nenhuma delas resistia — e esboçou seu mais lindo sorriso.

Zoicite retribuiu. Aquela mocinha o fazia se lembrar de sua neta, por sua meiguice.

Naquele momento, uma cliente entrou, olhou ao redor e se dirigiu ao atendente, na mesa ao lado da de Zoicite. Com um simples relance, o joalheiro viu se tratar de alguém de estirpe. A linda morena se movia com a graça e elegância de um guepardo.

Era alta, de olhos escuros — de um azul profundo —, cabelos muito pretos e altiva como poucas. Disse algo ao funcionário, que se afastou por instantes para ir buscar o que lhe foi solicitado.

Ela colocou a bolsa na outra cadeira e, com muita discrição, observou por não mais que três segundos as peças de Maata. Arqueou de leve uma sobrancelha e se voltou para o atendente, que acabara de retomar.

— Façamos o seguinte, srta. Faraj. Guardarei suas jóias em meu cofre e entrarei em contato com alguns clientes meus. Se eles demonstrarem interesse e eu fizer a venda, eu lhe telefono, e aí sim poderemos pensar em um catálogo e talvez até em exclusividade. O que acha?

— Concordo, sr. Davidovitch. Acho justo.

— Ótimo. Aguarde-me um instante. Registrarei todas as peças e lhe darei o documento referente — Zoicite se virou para o computador e começou a digitar.

Maata, sem conter a alegria, virou-se para o lado e sorriu para a cliente morena, que fez um leve e desinteressado aceno de cabeça.

— Aqui está, senhorita. Espero entrar em contato, em breve. De todo modo, esteja à vontade para me ligar quando quiser.

— Agradeço muito, sr. Davidovitch. Até logo.

Naquele instante, a cliente efetivava a compra de um anel de ouro com água-marinha, uma peça bonita, mas não muito cara, que pagou em espécie. Zoicite fechou o estojo com as jóias de Maata e foi para o cofre.

Assim que abriu a enorme porta, um arrepio subiu-lhe pela espinha.

Usagi Baker entrou em casa e guardou sua mais nova aquisição. Comprara o anel sem nem mesmo avaliá-lo direito. Sua cobiça se dirigira toda para as jóias que a garota loira oferecia a Zoicite Davidovitch.

Assim que as viu, apaixonou-se. E decidiu: faria sua visitinha noturna à loja de Zoicite, pegaria a mercadoria, mas não entregaria a Seiya aquelas maravilhas. Seiya não passava de um atravessador, que arrancava as pedras das peças e derretia o ouro para vender. por isso nunca fora pego. Ganhava fortunas com esse comércio. Usagi não podia reclamar dele, que lhe pagava muito bem pelo risco que corria. De todo modo, nada do que ela encontrasse no cofre de Zoicite Davidovitch que tivesse sido confeccionado pela belezinha platinada iria para as mãos hereges de Seiya. Permitir que aquelas jóias fossem destruídas seria um pecado punido com a danação eterna.

Não, nada disso. Mesmo que só pudesse vir a usá-las dali a anos, pouparia as jóias e as garantiria para si.

Usagi abriu a janelinha do banheiro da joalheria sem fazer ruído. Passou uma perna para dentro, depois a outra, virou-se de barriga para baixo e saltou para trás. Como sempre, alcançou o chão com a precisão de um gato.

Foi até o escritório particular de Zoicite e parou no corredor ao ver a luz sob a porta. Alguém falava lá dentro. Aproximou-se e se pôs a ouvir. Zoicite conversava ao telefone, transtornado:

— Não me diga uma coisa dessas, querida. Tudo dará certo. Nosso menino vai encontrar o doador a tempo e ficará bom.

Usagi franziu o cenho.

— Beatriz, todo o dinheiro que entra nesta joalheria tem servido para dois propósitos apenas: pagar aos funcionários e cuidar da saúde de nosso filho. Por que acha que ainda não fui para casa? É meia-noite e meia, ainda não jantei… Não, não estou reclamando. O que digo é que nada no mundo é mais importante do que a saúde de Ivan — Zoicite suspirou. — Eu sei, amor, todos nós nos prontificamos a ser doadores, mas não somos compatíveis. Se ao menos soubéssemos por onde andam os pais biológicos de Ivan…

_Droga! Este meu coração mole ainda vai me levar à ruína!_ Usagi ia voltando para o banheiro, desistindo do roubo, quando teve uma idéia. Assim, escondeu-se embaixo de uma escrivaninha em outra sala, para aguardar até que Zoicite fosse embora.

Duas horas depois, Usagi fazia alguns alongamentos no carpete da Joalheria Davidovitch. Ter ficado encolhida por tanto tempo sob a mesa, aguardando que Zoicite — enfim! — fosse para casa, fizera suas pernas formigar.

Acendeu a lanterna, desativou o sistema de alarme que Zoicite acabara de ligar e foi abrir o cofre — outra de suas especialidades. _Meu Deus!, não pôde deixar de exclamar. Os negócios vão bem, Beatriz. Logo, logo seu filho poderá fazer tratamento em Marte!_ Em segundos encontrou as jóias da garota morena e as enfiou na mochila, sem apanhar mais nada. Fechou o cofre e, ao passar diante da sala de Zoicite, sem entender direito por quê, teve vontade de dar uma olhada lá dentro.

Ligou o computador, e com muita facilidade achou o endereço da srta. Faraj.

_Maata Faraj… Sem dúvida um nome árabe_. Fez as anotações que queria — quantas outras jóias maravilhosas devia haver na casa dela? — e, ao erguer a cabeça, deparou com um porta-retrato.

Na foto, Zoicite Davidovitch abraçava uma senhora, decerto Beatriz, e uma mulher de seus quarenta anos. Agachado diante deles, um adolescente sorria largo. Aquele devia ser Ivan, o filho que precisava de transplante.

Usagi apanhou o porta-retrato e respirou fundo. Uma família completa. Ivan nem imaginava como era feliz por ser tão amado.

_Zoicite se referiu aos pais biológicos dele… Pela idade, Ivan poderia ser Shingo. Bobagem! Quais as chances de uma coincidência dessas acontecer?_

Apanhou a mochila e a lanterna, tornou a ligar o sistema de alarme e escapou pela mesma janela pela qual entrara.

— Pai, eu já revirei a Inglaterra de ponta a ponta, e nem sinal de Maata.

— Ela tem de estar em algum lugar, Mamoru! Faz meses que Maata se foi!

— Isso é evidente. Mas certamente esse "algum lugar" não é aqui.

Mamoru não se conformava. Mesmo tendo de ser discreto — nem ele nem a família desejavam que o mundo todo soubesse que um príncipe árabe deixara seu país para sair atrás da irmã fujona —, usara sua influência ao máximo, e não encontrara pista alguma de onde Maata poderia estar.

— Só posso acreditar que ela não veio para cá.

— Céus, onde aquela cabeça-oca se meteu?

— Calma, papai. Não descansarei enquanto não a encontrar.

— Isso é óbvio! Não me apareça aqui sem sua irmã, ouviu bem? Essa é a missão que lhe confiei, como pai e como sheik. Não falhe, Mamoru. É uma ordem. Quero minha menina sã e salva a meu lado.

— Jamais deixaria de cumprir uma ordem sua, Majestade.

— E há de continuar assim, Alteza.

Mamoru cerrou os dentes. Seu pai sabia como irritá-lo.

— Como está mamãe?

— Desesperada.

— Pai, todos os minutos do meu dia são dedicados a tentar achar minha irmã, e você me trata como se eu não estivesse levantando um dedo sequer. Por que faz isso? Afinal, não fui eu quem facilitou a fuga dela. Aliás, por acaso descobriu como Maata conseguiu deixar Nakabir? A nado é que não deve ter sido.

— Ah, que ótimo! Primeiro, o rapaz quase choraminga. Depois, imagina que está em condições de fazer piadinhas idiotas! — gritou Ártemis. — Escute aqui, Mamoru, após minha morte, você será o sheik. Porém, se nem ao menos é capaz de achar o rastro de uma garota desaparecida, como terá competência para dirigir uma nação?

Mamoru nada respondeu. Sua indignação lhe fechava a garganta.

— Não telefone mais para cá até encontrar Maata. Neste exato instante talvez alguém esteja ligando para lhe dar alguma informação, mas o aparelho está ocupado, porque você sentiu saudade de casa. Pois eu lhe digo que neste momento nada me importa menos do que seus sentimentos! Não durma, não coma, não respire até achar minha filha!

O príncipe teve de afastar o celular da orelha, porque Ártemis recolocou o fone no gancho com… digamos… uma força excessiva e desnecessária.

Mamoru respirou fundo. Aquela explosão de seu pai não o magoava. Compreendia muito bem a aflição imensa dele e de sua mãe.

— Maata, quando eu puser minhas mãos em você…

Fez força para reprimir um sorriso. Adoraria dar umas boas palmadas naquela pequena travessa, mas tinha plena consciência de que jamais faria isso. Para ser franco, sentia-se tão temeroso quanto seus pais. Não parava de pensar na irmã, tão ingênua e despreparada, solta pelo mundo, à mercê de aventureiros e toda espécie de gente sem caráter e maldosa.

Pegou o celular de novo para chamar seu secretário e meneou a cabeça. Estava tão acostumado a ser servido até nos menores detalhes, que por um segundo se esqueceu de que viajara sozinho; sem assessores, sem segurança.

Então, ligou para a gerência.

— Por favor, preciso de uma reserva para o primeiro vôo de amanhã para…

Para onde?

_Ela pode estar em qualquer canto do globo terrestre._

Mamoru falou o primeiro destino que lhe ocorreu:

— Washington.

— Ida e volta, senhor?

— Apenas ida.

Quando Maata entrou na Joalheria Davidovitch, encontrou Zoicite, muito pálido, conversando com quatro policiais. Assim que a avistou, o dono da loja lhe fez um sinal para que se aproximasse.

— O que houve, sr. Davidovitch? Recebi seu recado e vim correndo.

— Srta. Faraj, as jóias foram roubadas.

Maata arregalou os olhos.

— As minhas também?

— Na verdade… só as suas.

— Como é que é?

— Por favor, sente-se.

Zoicite dirigiu um olhar súplice aos policiais, que lhe deram privacidade para falar com Maata.

— Eu guardei suas peças no cofre, e desde então não precisei abri-lo. Esta noite, no entanto, tive de fazê-lo, e dei por falta do estojo com suas jóias. Alguém entrou aqui em algum momento nos últimos cinco dias, srta. Faraj, e, embora houvesse muitas coisas de valor em meu cofre, decidiu levar apenas suas jóias.

Maata não sabia o que pensar.

— E agora?

— Tenho um seguro para tudo o que está dentro desta loja. Vou acioná-lo assim que os peritos terminarem com a inspeção. O valor que eu receber será seu. No entanto, há de ser bem abaixo do que de fato as peças valem…

— Isso é o de menos. Queria tanto que minhas jóias fizessem sucesso!

Zoicite, embora abatido pelo terrível contratempo, não perdia o bom-humor.

— A meu ver, senhorita, já fizeram.

Maata o encarou de cenho franzido.

— Eu não devia lhe dizer isso, srta. Faraj, mas você me parece uma excelente pessoa; portanto, confiarei em sua discrição.

— Sim?

— Além de seu estojo com as peças, estavam guardados em meu cofre mais de quinhentos mil dólares em dinheiro vivo, e pedras preciosas de altíssimo quilate. Diamantes, topázios, rubis… E em nada disso foi sequer mexido. O ladrão fez questão de levar apenas as suas jóias.

Maata resolveu dar um passeio no Central Park para clarear as idéias.

O que era tudo aquilo? Se estivesse em Nakabir, não haveria dúvida de que algum dos irmãos teria tentado sabotá-la.

Mas ali não havia como. Conversava com os pais todos os dias, e tinha certeza de que só Mamoru deixara seu país, e até o momento não a encontrara.

Portanto, qual o significado de um ladrão ter resolvido roubar apenas as suas jóias?

Zoicite Davidovitch lhe disse que o invasor cometera um erro. Embora a polícia estivesse longe de saber sua identidade, podia garantir que se tratava de uma mulher. Zoicite não revelou como os agentes da lei fizeram essa descoberta, nem que relevância poderia ter, mas…

Maata, apesar de frustrada e com muita raiva — desde que deixara suas peças com Zoicite, ela sonhava todas as noites que se tornara a predileta de dez entre dez estrelas de Hollywood —, não deixava de admirar o fato de uma garota ser tão arrojada a ponto de invadir uma casa comercial tão refinada, roubar o que bem desejava e sair sem deixar pistas.

Em outras circunstâncias, talvez tivesse até alguma simpatia por ela.

— Ora, o que é isso? A criatura é uma ladra!

Respirou fundo e deu tratos à bola. por que alguém — quem quer que fosse — haveria de querer para si justamente as jóias que ela confeccionara?

A imagem distante de uma bela morena de olhos claros surgiu como um relâmpago em sua mente.

— Mas ela não demonstrou o menor interesse pelas peças.

No entanto, embora inexperiente, Maata era mulher. E as mulheres costumam ter mil maneiras de conseguir o que querem.

— Mostrar desinteresse é uma das mais eficazes.

Usagi levou um susto ao ler o jornal. Levava a terceira xícara de café à boca quando deparou com a notícia do roubo na Joalheria Davidovitch. Pôs a xícara no pires e foi para a sacada, para enxergar melhor.

Amassou o periódico e o jogou no chão, furiosa com sua desatenção. A primeira providência ao entrar num lugar era desligar o sistema de alarme e a energia elétrica. Assim, se houvesse alguma câmera funcionando, por mais escondida que estivesse, seria desligada.

Então, Usagi lembrou:

— Eu usei o computador! — deu um tapa na testa. — Esqueci de desligar a energia! Como pude cometer um erro tão estúpido?

No entanto, sabia muito bem o porquê de sua distração. Assim que ouviu Zoicite comentar sobre o filho adotivo adolescente, que precisava de um transplante e não achava doador, a ilusão de que o garoto fosse Shingo a impediu de fazer direito seu trabalho.

Nunca perdia tempo procurando por câmeras escondidas; não havia necessidade disso, uma vez que a eletricidade estava sempre cortada. E agora seu descuido monumental poderia lhe trazer problemas.

Ao menos era impossível, por meio das imagens, saber quem ela era, pois Usagi se vestia sempre de um mesmo modo no exercício de suas funções: macacão preto colado ao corpo, luvas, botas — obviamente sem salto — e uma máscara ninja, que só deixavam de fora seus olhos, que ela escondia com óculos de lentes espelhadas.

Mas aquele deslize feria seu orgulho profissional.

E deixava mais uma coisa evidente: tinha de descobrir se Ivan Davidovitch era ou não seu irmão, Shingo. Por mais improvável que pudesse parecer, nenhuma possibilidade devia ser descartada.

— Muito bem, e o que farei se Ivan for Shingo?

Isso era algo a ser resolvido depois, em caso positivo. No momento, devia traçar um plano, e dessa vez com toda a perícia que lhe era peculiar.

— Além de seu estojo com as peças, estavam guardados em meu cofre mais de quinhentos mil dólares em dinheiro vivo, e pedras preciosas de altíssimo quilate. Diamantes, topázios, rubis…

E em nada disso foi sequer mexido. O ladrão fez questão de levar apenas as suas jóias.


	4. Chapter 4

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

— A informação extra-oficial que nossa redacção recebeu foi de que o ladrão levou apenas uma colecção de jóias que nem havia sido colocada à venda ainda. São peças em estilo oriental, com pedras enormes, com lapidação e cravação exclusivas. Há quem diga que o mistério do roubo da Joalheria Davidovitch não passa de golpe de marketing. Se for, convenhamos, foi uma excelente tacada. A joalharia nunca foi tão procurada como agora, embora goze de óptima reputação há mais de trinta anos, e todos querem saber quem é a artista responsável pelas peças orientais. Zoicite Davidovitch, o proprietário, não revela sua identidade de modo algum. Mas em _off_ nos disse que a _designer_, por si só, é uma preciosidade.

Mamoru apertou a tecla _mute_ do controle remoto da tv.

— Aposto um dente da frente que eu sei muito bem quem é a desenhista das jóias! Até que enfim! — apanhou o celular e ligou para Luna. — Mamãe? Sou eu. Encontrei Maata! Pegarei o primeiro avião para Nova York. Deseje-me sorte!

— Filha? É mamãe.

— Olá, meu amor! Espere só um segundo, sim?

Maata pagou ao motorista, do táxi, apanhou seus pacotes do supermercado, saiu do carro e entrou no prédio. Pôs o telefone no ouvido outra vez e chamou o elevador.

— Pode falar, mamãe.

— Tudo bem com você, querida?

— Comigo, sim. Mas… aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu ia ligar para você mais tarde, como sempre — chegando a seu andar, saiu do elevador e se dirigiu a seu apartamento.

— Seu irmão acaba de me telefonar. Ele viu uma reportagem na televisão falando…

— …do roubo na joalharia — Maata procurava a chave na bolsa. — Bem, um dia ele ia ter de me achar, não é? Sinceramente, mamãe, se Mamoru tivesse de ganhar a vida como detective…

— Maata, não importa o que você faça, mas Mamoru ainda não pode voltar para Nakabir.

— Eu sei. Os rebeldes estão cada dia mais ousados. Ah, mamãe, será que terei de deixar Nova York? Gostei tanto daqui…

— Você é inteligente, saberá o que fazer para manter seu irmão longe de Nakabir.

— Isso quer dizer "vire-se"?

— Exactamente.

Maata sorriu e enfiou a chave na fechadura.

— Imaginei que sim. Pensarei em alguma coisa, mãezinha. Depois nos falamos, está bem?

— Certo, meu doce. _Salaam_ _aleikum_.

— _Salaam_ _aleikum_, amor.

Ela trancou a porta e acendeu a luz. E por um triz não deixou suas compras se espatifarem no chão. Em seu sofá, uma bela loira de olhos claros a encarava com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Usagi Baker se levantou de um salto e foi ajudar Maata com os pacotes. Automaticamente, a jovem princesa a seguiu até a cozinha em estilo americano.

— O que… Como… O que… Como…

Usagi arqueou uma sobrancelha, achando graça da gaguez de Maata.

— O que faço aqui e como entrei?

— É — Maata cruzou os braços e a encarou, zangada. — Foi você mesma quem roubou a joalharia, não foi? O que veio fazer em minha casa? Oh, que pergunta boba… Devia estar dando uma busca para apanhar mais peças, e eu a surpreendi. É isso, tenho certeza. Pois eu vou chamar a polícia. Invasão a domicílio é crime. O que tem naquela mochila?

— Meu Deus, garota, fique quieta um segundo!

— Eu estou na minha casa, e você não me dá ordens. Era só o que me faltava!

Usagi abriu a geladeira e começou a guardar o que ia tirando da sacola.

— O que… Como…

— Ah, por favor! Você parece um disco riscado! — Usagire tornou a sorrir. — Fique tranquila. Não tenho intenção alguma de lhe fazer mal.

— Que sorte a minha! Invasora e ladra, sim, mas nem um pouco violenta. Estou a ponto de convidá-la para um chá!

— Prefiro uma cerveja.

Maata começava a se enfurecer com tamanha petulância. Num gesto intempestivo, fechou a porta da geladeira, quase prendendo a mão de Usagi.

— Façamos o seguinte: se você sair daqui agora mesmo, prometo esperar meia hora até chamar a polícia e fazer a denúncia. Isso lhe dará algum tempo para fugir.

Usagi foi lavar uma maçã na pia. Enxugou-a e a mordeu.

— Façamos o seguinte: você prepara um lanche para nós duas e ouve a proposta que tenho a lhe fazer. Se não concordar com o que pretendo, espera meia hora para chamar a polícia. Isso me dará algum tempo para fugir — e piscou para Maata, de um jeito cúmplice.

— Proposta? O que eu poderia querer com uma pessoa como você?

— Como eu, como?

— Moça, você é uma criminosa!

— Anjinho, essa é uma palavra muito forte.

— E muito adequada, também.

— De fato, eu transgrido a lei. Mas, até onde fiquei sabendo, nunca prejudiquei quem quer que fosse.

Maata pôs as mãos na cintura.

— Você é uma ladra!

— Sim, sou.

— E diz isso assim, como se não fosse nada de mais?

— É uma profissão que requer muito preparo, técnica e nervos de aço. Não é para qualquer um.

Maata engasgou.

— Sem dúvida você é uma pessoa muito útil para a sociedade. O que seria de nós, bons cidadãos, sem os ladrões?

Usagi terminou de comer a maçã, jogou o talo e as sementes no lixo e retomou ao sofá.

— Entendo sua indignação, mas tentar me ofender não levará a nada. Mesmo porque não dou a mínima para sua opinião a meu respeito. Vim até sua casa me oferecer para devolver suas jóias, contanto que você me faça um pequeno favor.

O coração de Maata deu um salto. Amava cada pequena peça que fazia, e imaginar que algum sujeito sem escrúpulos àquela altura poderia estar destruindo sua criação quase a levava às lágrimas. Por esse motivo, serviu-se de um copo d'água, procurando se acalmar, e foi se sentar diante de… da… daquela mulher.

— Pensei que já tivesse se livrado delas.

— Pensou errado — respirou fundo. — Meu nome é Usagi. Usagi Baker. Tenho verdadeiro fascínio por jóias, e por isso me especializei em roubá-las. Além de ganhar um bom dinheiro com elas, acabo aprendendo mais e mais. Por isso com um simples olhar sei avaliar uma jóia de valor. E as suas são espectaculares. Está de parabéns, Maata, que _designer_ excepcional você é.

Maata se esforçou para não demonstrar a imensa satisfação que o elogio de uma profissional tão abalizada — embora nem um pouco recomendável — lhe causava. Contudo, o leve rubor que tingiu suas faces a denunciou.

— Obrigada. Mas não a entendo… No cofre do sr. Davidovitch havia muito dinheiro e pedras preciosas, mas você resolveu pegar só as minhas peças. Por quê?

Ocorreu a Maata que talvez Usagi soubesse quem ela era e pretendesse chantageá-la de alguma forma. Bem, se fosse assim, não iria facilitar as coisas para aquela meliante.

— Minha intenção era esvaziar o cofre de nosso bom joalheiro. Mas eu o ouvi conversando com a esposa, falando de um problema muito sério de saúde em família, e então desisti de lhe impor tal prejuízo. Por isso apanhei suas jóias e deixei o resto para trás.

Maata engasgou de novo.

— Deixou de levar quinhentos mil dólares e mais uma fortuna em pedras porque teve pena dele?

— Menina! Ladrões também têm coração, sabia?

— Não, não sabia. Nunca conheci um antes.

— É, mas foi o que aconteceu.

Maata cruzou as pernas e pôs as mãos sobre o joelho.

— Muito bem, srta. Usagi Baker, em que posso ser útil para sua tão nobre pessoa?

Usagi se inclinou para a frente, ficando com o rosto bem próximo ao de Maata.

— Esse seu cabeleireiro é excepcional. Eu poderia jurar que a cor de seus cabelos é natural.

— E é.

— Jura? Que raridade, uma morena de olhos claros! — Usagi virou um pouco de lado a cabeça. — Você tem nome árabe, mas é branca demais para ser do Oriente Médio.

— Não tinha uma proposta a me fazer?

Usagi tornou a se recostar.

— Uma moça objectiva. Gosto disso. Muito bem, Maata, eu devolverei a você todas as suas jóias se me ajudar a descobrir se o filho adoptivo de Zoicite Davidovitch é o meu irmão.

Usagi contou a Maata como fora sua vida — entrando o menos possível em detalhes — desde que ela e Shingo perderam os pais. Ao fim do relato, a princesa não só nutria grande simpatia por ela como a julgava uma mulher interessantíssima.

— …e não vou descansar enquanto não encontrar meu irmão.

— Juntos montaremos uma joalharia. Você poderia ser nossa sócia, Maata — Usagi sorriu-lhe com doçura.

Maata limpou os lábios com o guardanapo. Preparara para elas o lanche que Usagi solicitara: pão com presunto e queijo, e chá quente. Usagi preferiu beber água.

— Pronto. Agora você já sabe de tudo o que tinha de saber sobre mim. O que me diz? Vai me ajudar a saber se Ivan Davidovitch é Shingo?

Maata ficou de pé.

— Dê-me um instante, preciso ir ao banheiro. Com licença.

Uma pessoa esperta e vivida como Usagi Baker poderia ser uma bênção para alguém como Maata, que àquela altura já esgotara sua criatividade para se manter fora do caminho de Mamoru. Sua mãe a avisara de que ele vinha vindo.

Na certa, no dia seguinte, naquele mesmo horário, seu irmão estaria tocando a campainha de seu apartamento e lhe ordenando que voltasse para casa, em Nakabir.

A bem da verdade, Maata estava farta de ir de um lado para o outro, como vinha fazendo durante meses. Não era essa sua ideia de diversão. Queria se estabelecer, criar raízes, montar sua loja. E isso jamais aconteceria enquanto aquela sua missão durasse.

Contudo, não podia desapontar os pais. Eles queriam Mamoru fora do alcance dos rebeldes, e confiaram nela para alcançar esse intento.

Foi quando uma ideia genial lhe ocorreu. Aquela moça bonita em sua sala, cheia de talentos que Maata nem sonhava um dia vir a ter, podia ser a aliada perfeita. Lamentava ser obrigada a mentir para Usagi, mas era por uma boa causa. Além disso, quando chegasse a hora, saberia como recompensá-la.

Lavou o rosto e sorriu para si mesma no espelho. A começar por Mamoru, todos os seus irmãos iriam descobrir que as mulheres eram o máximo!

— Usagi, você se abriu comigo, e quero fazer o mesmo — Maata tornou a se sentar na poltrona. — Deve ter notado meu sotaque inglês.

— Sem dúvida.

— Meu pai é árabe, minha mãe, inglesa. Nasci em Londres e aos dezesseis anos me casei com um árabe. Fomos viver no Oriente, e meu inferno começou. Meu marido, Mamoru, me obrigava a usar o xador, aquela roupa que nos cobre da cabeça aos pés. Enfim, todos já ouviram falar de como as mulheres são tratadas em alguns países orientais, não é?

— Sim.

— Eu não estava acostumada com aquilo. Fui criada na Inglaterra, com todo o carinho, e jamais vi meu pai maltratar minha mãe. E de uma hora para outra…

— Não falou com seus pais sobre o que estava acontecendo?

— Não, não queria magoá-los. Mas, com muito jeito e me fingindo de submissa, acabei conseguindo fugir de meu marido e vir para cá. Tudo ia muito bem até que a imprensa deu destaque ao roubo da Joalheria Davidovitch.

— Não me diga que seu marido a encontrou.

Maata fez que sim.

— Tenho amigos que trabalham na alfândega, e eles me avisaram que Mamoru chegou aos Estados Unidos. Em poucas horas estará batendo em minha porta.

Maata respirou fundo e a encarou com a expressão mais súplica de que foi capaz.

— Agora que nos tomamos amigas, quero lhe fazer a minha proposta.

— Diga.

— Eu a ajudo a descobrir se Ivan Davidovitch é o seu irmão e você me ajuda a manter Mamoru longe de mim. Ele quer me levar de volta para o Oriente, mas tudo o que quero de meu marido é o divórcio. Porém, como é um homem muito violento, morro de medo de encontrá-lo.

— Quer mantê-lo distante até conseguir se divorciar?

— Isso mesmo. Nós nos casamos pelas leis inglesas, portanto posso conseguir o divórcio sem anuência dele. Então, uma colabora com a outra. E em vez de você me devolver todas as minhas jóias, eu lhe dou de presente a metade delas, a sua escolha. Que tal?

Usagi sabia que Maata estava mentindo. Entrara no apartamento pelo menos quarenta e cinco minutos antes de a jovem chegar e dera uma boa olhada em tudo. Seus documentos diziam que ela nascera em um lugar chamado Nakabir.

Seu pai era árabe, e a mãe, inglesa, de fato, e desse modo, devia ter dupla cidadania. Sim, nada disso dizia que o tal marido malvado fosse invenção. Mas Usagi sabia, melhor que ninguém, que todos os que mentem o fazem por um motivo.

De todo modo, alguém estava atrás de Maata, era do sexo masculino e a garota queria se livrar dele. Em troca, faria de Usagi uma mulher rica, lhe daria uma mão para encontrar Shingo e tiraria a polícia de vez de seu encalço; Maata não sabia disso, mas Usagi não perderia aquela oportunidade única. Sendo assim, por enquanto, ela faria de conta que ignorava aquele simples pormenor. Uma carta na manga nunca era demais.

Usagi se levantou e foi para o quarto de Maata.

— O que está fazendo?

— Vamos arrumar as malas, moçinha. Se não quer que o troglodita a encontre, terá de sair daqui.

— Será tão fácil ele me achar num hotel…

— Você não irá para um hotel — Usagi se virou para ela. — Apresse-se! Não queremos ter um desagradável encontro com aquele maluco, não é?

— Quer dizer que vai me ajudar? O que pretende fazer?

Usagi abriu a porta do armário e começou a tirar algumas roupas lá de dentro.

— Ainda não sei ao certo, mas uma coisa lhe garanto: eu a colocarei tão longe do alcance de seu marido que você nem imagina.

Não foi difícil para Mamoru conseguir o endereço de Maata. O fotógrafo que acompanhou o repórter que fez a matéria do roubo na Joalheria Davidovitch estava com quatro mensalidades da faculdade atrasadas, e, após dois segundos de relutância, concordou em colaborar. Num momento de distracção do jornalista, na redacção, deu uma busca no computador de seu chefe e encontrou o que procurava. Mamoru preencheu um cheque gorducho, e todos ficaram felizes.

Sem demora, o príncipe entrou em um táxi e foi directo para o prédio onde sua irmãzinha rebelde residia.

Era um edifício de apenas quatro andares, sem porteiro, mas com elevador, Mamoru pode ver pelo vidro da porta. Para entrar era necessário usar o interfone e se identificar.

— Ora, ela não se atreveria a não permitir minha entrada.

Mamoru tocou diversas vezes, mas ninguém o atendeu.

Um rapaz chegou, de bicicleta, e sorriu-lhe.

— Com licença — e enfiou a chave na fechadura.

— Por gentileza, você mora aqui?

— Sim. Está procurando alguém?

— Conhece uma jovem morena, de olhos claros, que mora no 407?

O sorriso do jovem se alargou.

— Refere-se a Maata? — suspirou. — Como é linda aquela garota!

Mamoru sentiu uma pontada de ciúme.

— Saberia me dizer se ela está em casa?

— Eu a vi sair ontem com uma amiga, tão bonita quanto ela, mas loira. Elas levavam malas. Devem ter ido viajar.

— Entendo. Será que alguém poderia me dizer para onde Maata foi?

O moço o encarou, desconfiado.

— Quem é você?

— Apenas um amigo. Queria fazer uma surpresa, mas ela parece estar sempre um passo adiante.

— Lamento. Não tenho ideia de quem teria mais informações a lhe dar. Se me der licença…

O rapaz entrou e fechou a porta.

Mamoru respirou fundo.

— Não se irrite. Isso é tudo o que ela quer. Sua irmã é especialista em tirá-lo do sério desde que era bebé. Você é um homem adulto, controlado e senhor de si. Portanto, muita calma nesta hora.

Não adiantou. Seu sangue continuava quente.

— Aquela pirralha me paga!

A única coisa que fazia Mamoru aceitar deixar de lado sua posição e sair pelo mundo no encalço de sua irmã adolescente era que jamais se atreveria a desobedecer uma ordem do sheik. Gente de sua estirpe podia ranger os dentes, mas tudo o que seu soberano dizia era lei. O fato de o sheik e seu pai serem a mesma pessoa não o isentava de seu dever.

_Mas é tão humilhante tudo isso! Há tanto o que fazer em meu país, e eu aqui, para baixo e para cima, bancando o idiota! _Certo, o dever para com o sheik não era a única coisa que o obrigava a seguir em frente. Havia também a genuína preocupação com Maata.

_Aquela cabeça de vento!_ Fazia parte da vida de todos os seus ancestrais cuidar e proteger as mulheres. E, muito embora elas tivessem em Nakabir um respeito e um valor que eram raríssimos em outros países do Oriente Médio, era impossível para Mamoru esquecer o quão frágeis eram. Ou ao menos fingiam ser.

E ao ver o sorriso bobo do vizinho de Maata, lembrou-se uma vez mais do risco que corria uma garota inexperiente e tão linda em terras estrangeiras.

Em Nakabir ninguém se atrevia a colocar as mãos em uma mulher sem o total consentimento dela. As leis eram rigorosíssimas, e não havia complacência com estupradores. Assim, as mulheres podiam andar por todo lado, com a certeza de que nada de mal lhes aconteceria. Mas ali não era Nakabir, e sua adorada irmã resolvera se atirar na cova dos leões.

— Assim que voltarmos, vou arranjar um marido para ela. Nada como o casamento para manter ocupada uma menina mimada.

Antes disso, porém, teria de achá-la.

Do outro lado da rua havia um café, e Mamoru decidiu ir até lá para comer algo e pensar um pouco.

A jovem garçonete que veio atende-lo se mostrou bastante solícita. Não era sempre que um homem tão belo e imponente vinha a seu estabelecimento.

— Bom dia. O que vai ser?

— Um café bem forte e um sanduíche de queijo quente, por favor.

Ela fez a anotação e lançou-lhe um sorriso incandescente.

Mamoru achou graça, mas não deu mostras.

Então Maata viajara. A primeira providência seria descobrir se ela deixara o apartamento de vez ou se pretendia voltar. Se sua irmã tivesse se mudado, tudo começaria de novo. Se fosse voltar, no entanto, dessa vez iria ter uma grande surpresa.

No entanto, para pôr em prática o que pretendia, Mamoru ia precisar de ajuda. Saíra em viagem sem os funcionários que costumavam acompanhá-lo, mas havia o piloto de seu jacto, que permanecia a sua disposição.

— Ele vai ter de servir.

Mamoru tomou seu lanche, pediu a conta e retomou ao prédio. Naquele momento, um homem de meia-idade limpava a portaria e abriu-lhe a porta.

— Bom dia. O senhor poderia me informar se há algum apartamento para alugar aqui?

— O senhor terá de se informar com a administradora — o faxineiro tirou do bolso do macacão um cartão de visitas. — Aqui estão o número do telefone e o endereço.

— Muito obrigado.

E Mamoru retomou à calçada, pela primeira vez em meses com a sensação de que, enfim, conseguiria resolver aquele impasse.

Caminhou algumas quadras, chamou um táxi e retomou ao hotel.

— Decepcionada?

Maata observava a sala do apartamento de Usagi sem conseguir disfarçar o espanto.

— Não é isso. Mas, para ser sincera, eu imaginava que você morasse em um lugar bem luxuoso.

Usagi deu risada.

— A ostentação é o que costuma levar muito profissional de ponta para trás das grades, Maata. E, como eu lhe falei, não sou movida por uma ambição desmedida. O que faço é muito arriscado, mas eu não quero perder tempo. Já sofri muito nesta vida. Agora, vou aproveitar meus talentos para levantar fundos e me dar tudo o que mereço: um negócio próspero, uma casa muito confortável e, acima de tudo, achar Shingo. Nossos pais foram irresponsáveis demais, e fomos nós, eu e meu irmão, que tivemos de arcar com as consequências disso.

— Diga-me uma coisa. E se Shingo for mesmo Ivan Davidovitch? O que você fará?

— Em primeiro lugar, descobrir se ele foi bem tratado, se sua família adoptiva o ama. Se Shingo estiver feliz, talvez eu siga com minha vida e o poupe de saber que sua irmã não é exactamente flor que se cheire. Mas se meu irmãozinho estiver infeliz, vou levá-lo comigo para bem longe de tudo isso.

O telefone tocou, e Usagi foi atender.

— Sim?

Era Seiya, o receptador das peças que Usagi roubava.

Ele não gostava nem um pouco daquela mania de Robin Hood de Usagi — como Seiya costumava chamar, por falta de comparação melhor —, que evitava "subtrair recursos" de pessoas em dificuldades. Contudo, como era ela a melhor de toda sua equipe, Seiya fazia vista grossa. Contanto que não atrapalhasse seus negócios, Usagi podia fazer o que quisesse.

— Ficando famosa, hein?

— Como assim?

— O roubo da Joalheria Davidovitch é coisa sua. Quem mais deixaria uma fortuna no cofre, além de você? — ele riu. — O que foi dessa vez? Um pobre velhinho precisando fazer tratamento dentário?

Usagi detestava Seiya. O sujeito não tinha escrúpulos, e provavelmente havia uma pedra no lugar do coração dentro daquele peito mirrado.

— O que você quer, afinal?

O de sempre, minha querida. Onde estão as jóias que você pegou? Ouvi dizer que são espectaculares. Menina esperta!

Usagi fez um sinal para Maata, pedindo licença, e foi conversar com ele no quarto a portas fechadas.

— Elas não estão à disposição, Seiya.

— Como assim?

— Tenho um assunto muito sério para resolver, e precisarei delas.

— Não ligo a mínima! Meus contactos me informaram que as pedras dessas peças são valiosíssimas, e você não vai me passar para trás!

— Claro que não, acalme-se. Você as terá, Seiya. Dê-me apenas um tempo.

— Usagi, até hoje nós nos demos bem porque você sempre demonstrou que sabia com quem estava lidando. Será que esqueceu?

— De modo algum. Não me ameace, Seiya. Nunca lhe dei motivo para desconfianças.

— Até este momento. Eu lhe dou vinte e quatro horas. Se até amanhã, neste mesmo horário, eu não tiver em minhas mãos as jóias que você roubou, sua vida não valerá mais nada, Usagi Baker! — e ele desligou.

Seiya Riscoe não costumava fazer ameaças vãs. Muitos dos que acabaram indo parar na lista de desaparecidos do FBI tinham tido encontros bastante desagradáveis com ele instantes antes de sumir. Seiya era um mafioso, por assim dizer, e ele não admitia erros.

Usagi sempre fez as coisas a seu modo, e Seiya não se incomodava muito com isso porque os lucros que conseguia com ela eram excelentes. Mas Usagi não tinha nenhuma ilusão quanto à realidade: bastaria uma simples escorregadela para que seu lindo pescoço tivesse um trágico destino.

Teria de dar um jeito de sumir do mapa. Caso contrário, jamais encontraria seu irmão. Na verdade, não viveria para tanto.

— Tudo bem? — Maata quis saber assim que a viu de novo na sala.

— Não. Mas vai ficar. Sente-se aqui, meu bem. Tenho um óptimo plano em mente, que beneficiará nós duas.

Irónico que elas se vissem na mesma situação, pensou Usagi. Ambas fugiam de homens violentos, e uma acabou no caminho da outra. Bem, a sorte não costuma sorrir por muito tempo se não aproveitamos as oportunidades que ela resolve disponibilizar. E Usagi não iria deixar aquela chance lhe escapar.

De jeito nenhum.

— Acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo?

— Alguma sugestão melhor?

Maata sentia um frio na barriga. O plano que Usagi arquitectara era óptimo. Daquela vez, Mamoru não conseguiria encontrá-la de jeito nenhum.

— Você é uma mulher muito inteligente, Usagi. Alguma vez pensou em usar seus dons para o bem?

— Nunca — apanhou a bolsa. — Marquei hora para nós duas no melhor cabeleireiro de Manhattan. Gastaremos uma pequena fortuna, mas vai valer muito a pena.

Maata se levantou da poltrona e desligou a tv.

— Mais tarde eu lhe mostrarei minha loja.

— Não sabia que tinha negócio próprio. Um honesto, quero dizer.

Usagi a fitou de soslaio.

— Não se iluda. Ele faz parte de meu disfarce.

— Sei…

— Chega de conversa. Hoje seremos apenas duas garotas soltas em Nova York, dispostas a mostrar aos marmanjos deste mundo que não estamos para brincadeiras.

Rindo como velhas amigas, Maata e Usagi saíram para dar início àquilo que se tornaria em breve a maior aventura de suas vidas.

Glossário:

Salam Aleikum – é uma saudação árabe que significa "a paz de Deus esteja contigo"

Xador - é uma veste feminina que cobre o corpo todo com a exceção do rosto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah Estrela-Lunar muito obrigado você tem sido a única a comentar esta história… fico muito grata por isso…. Beijinhos e espero que goste do capítulo e fique por ai pois os próximos capítulos vão ser no mínimo empolgantes…..**

**Obrigado a aqueles que lêm a fic e a quem a põe como favorito…**

Esclarecimentos:

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

**CAPÍTULO** **4**

Logo após o almoço, Mamoru telefonou para Luna, para informá-la de que sua amada filhinha mais uma vez escapara dos dedos do irmão mais velho.

— Filho, não é possível que uma garota de dezanove anos esteja fazendo de bobo um homem como você.

Mamoru ficou vermelho de indignação.

— Perdoe-me, mamãe. Passei tempo demais estudando e me preparando para um dia me tomar o sheik de meu país, e acabei negligenciando os cuidados com meninas mimadas que não conhecem o seu lugar.

Silêncio do outro lado da linha.

— Não seja rude com sua mãe.

— Você foi injusta comigo. Há cinco meses saí às pressas de meu país por ordem de meu pai, na noite de meu casamento. Deixei minha noiva para trás, sem nem mesmo me despedir, e desde então toda vez que pergunto de Beryl você me vem com evasivas. A única coisa que faço, desde que me fui de Nakabir, é tentar achar o paradeiro de Maata. Até agora não entendi por que vocês não mandaram nossos agentes da Inteligência atrás dela. Eles são homens treinados, e a esta altura ela já estaria a seu lado, e há muito tempo. Mas tudo bem, não discuti as ordens que recebi, e tenho dado o melhor de mim. Temo que algo de ruim possa acontecer àquela cabeça-oca, e me angustio toda vez que Maata me escapa de novo. E como recompensa ouço minha própria mãe vindo com ironias para cima de mim. Portanto, não espere que eu me desculpe.

— Eu entendo que…

— Mamãe, quero falar com minha noiva. Por que o celular está sempre desligado? Por que ela não me telefona?

— Mamoru, nós todos aqui cuidamos do bem-estar de Beryl. E gostaríamos de fazer o mesmo com Maata. Sendo assim, concentre-se.

Mamoru suspirou.

— Há algo de muito estranho em tudo isso, e eu ainda vou descobrir do que se trata.

— Está sendo paranóico, meu filho.

— Tomara. De todo modo, cheguei a meu limite.

— O que quer dizer?

— Farei as coisas a meu modo, de agora em diante.

— Você fará o que eu e seu pai mandarmos.

— A ordem do sheik foi que eu encontrasse minha irmã e a levasse de volta para Nakabir, e é o que farei. Mas, já que vocês não querem colaborar comigo, e sabe Deus por que motivo nem ao menos me deixam falar com minha noiva, digo o seguinte: só tomarei a me comunicar com o palácio quando estiver pousando no aeroporto de Nakabir.

— Nada disso! Quero notícias diárias, conforme combinamos!

— Então, chame Beryl. Quero falar com ela.

— Não é possível.

— Por quê?

— Não seja impertinente!

— Pense o que quiser. Voltaremos a nos falar em Nakabir. Adeus.

Assim que cortou a ligação, Mamoru ligou para o número do piloto de seu jacto, hospedado em outro quarto, naquele mesmo andar do hotel, que, como de costume, fora reservado inteiro para o príncipe, por medida de segurança.

— Jedite?

— Pois não, Alteza.

— Venha até aqui. Preciso de sua ajuda.

— Agora mesmo, Alteza.

As duas se miravam, uma ao lado da outra, no espelho de corpo inteiro no quarto de Usagi. Maata, de queixo caído, comentou:

— Que coisa mais esquisita! Você ficou igual a mim, e eu estou idêntica a você!

— Era essa a ideia.

Os cabelos de Maata, antes pretos como carvão, tornaram-se loirissimos. Os de Usagi assumiram uma tonalidade cor de areia. O toque final para a troca de identidades foram as lentes de contato: as de Sarah, azuis de um escuro meia noite; as de Maata, azuis cor do céu.

— Temos praticamente a mesma altura e constituição física.

De longe, ninguém notará as poucas diferenças. Assim, ganharemos tempo.

— Sem dúvida! — Maata continuava espantada demais com sua nova aparência. — Amanhã mesmo irei conversar com o sr. Davidovitch.

— Seja discreta. Se ele desconfiar de algo, poderá nos colocar em apuros.

— Sossegue. Não sou tão boba quanto posso parecer.

Usagi deu risada. Gostava daquela jovem, mas não podia se deixar levar por sentimentalismos. Porém, se tudo desse certo conforme ela planejava, as duas ficariam muito bem.

— Então é isso. A partir de hoje, você é Usagi Baker, e eu, Maata Faraj. Assuma minha casa e minha loja. Eu irei morar em seu apartamento.

— Mantenha-se longe de Mamoru. Ele pode ser perigoso — Maata detestava inventar aquelas calúnias sobre seu irmão, mas algo muito maior estava em jogo. Sempre haveria tempo para pedir perdão à amiga.

Usagi tomou as mãos dela e a encarou, muito séria.

— Guarde bem o que vou lhe dizer. Talvez um sujeito chamado Seiya a procure. No ato ele verá que não está falando comigo. Não permita de modo algum que Seiya a toque. O miserável é traiçoeiro. Ele insistirá em saber meu paradeiro. Diga-lhe apenas que entrará em contacto comigo e me dará o recado — Usagi fez uma descrição detalhada da aparência de Seiya. — Assim que o vir, dê um jeito de ter algo bem pesado à mão.

— Nossa!

— Seiya não tem nada contra você, óbvio, mas não aceitará você dizer que não sabe onde estou. Por isso. todo cuidado é pouco. Não revele meu endereço, mas procure não irritá-lo.

— Certo. E você, Usagi, não acredite em nada do que Mamoru lhe disser. Ele é capaz de inventar as histórias mais mirabolantes para se passar por bonzinho.

— Muito bem — Usagi apanhou a sacola de viagem e a bolsa a tiracolo. — Vou indo. Nos falaremos apenas pelos celulares novos, que compramos para esse fim.

Ela pôs a mão na maçaneta e olhou para Maata.

— Não hesite em me chamar se tiver algum problema. Promete?

— Pode deixar. Sossegue, eu ficarei bem.

Durante todo o trajecto até o prédio de Maata, Usagi se perguntou se agira bem em deixar uma moça tão frágil exposta a um bandido como Seiya. Mas, ao se lembrar de que talvez estivesse prestes a encontrar Shingo, conformou-se.

A sorte estava lançada.

— Alteza? Sua irmã acaba de entrar no prédio, carregando uma sacola de viagem.

— Óptimo! Mantenha a vigilância. Em breve eu lhe direi o que fazer.

— Como quiser, Alteza.

Jedite engoliu o último pedaço de seu sanduíche e pediu mais um café. Ainda bem que o estabelecimento funcionava vinte e quatro horas. Não poderia arredar pé dali até que o príncipe lhe desse permissão para isso.

Às sete da manhã, o despertador acordou Maata. Era hora de ir para a loja.

Ela tomou seu desjejum e foi se arrumar.

— Meu Deus…

Tocou o rosto. Mesmo com seu nariz arrebitado, sua marca registada, poderia passar por irmã de Usagi.

Colocou calça jeans, uma blusa de flanela e ténis. Todas roupas da amiga. As suas, que havia trazido de casa, estavam com Sarah. Vestiu um casaco grosso e impermeável. O dia amanheceu frio e chuvoso. O fim de Outono prenunciava um rigoroso inverno.

Maata sentiu uma saudade imensa de Nakabir, com seu céu sempre claríssimo, o sol dourando os tetos das residências. Não via a hora de poder voltar. O Ocidente acenava com incríveis possibilidades, sem dúvida. Mas o Oriente era seu lar. Desceu para a rua, e em instantes abriu o estabelecimento. Virou a placa da porta de vidro para "Aberto" e foi guardar a bolsa atrás do balcão.

Em menos de cinco minutos, o sininho da entrada anunciava um cliente. Ao olhar para ele, o sangue de Maata gelou. Pela descrição minuciosa de Usagi, aquele era Seiya.

Maata procurou por algo pesado, mas não deu tempo. Seiya, com um sorriso largo e a agilidade de um felino, estava a milímetros dela antes mesmo de Maata piscar.

— Bom dia, Us… — o sorriso desapareceu dos lábios dele, e seus lábios se tomaram uma linha fina e gélida. — Quem é você?

— Usagi, a dona da loja. Em que posso ser útil?

Seiya apoiou os dois cotovelos no balcão, num gesto despojado.

— Última chance: quem é você?

A entonação era suave como o silvo de uma cascavel.

— O senhor deseja…

A frase de Maata foi interrompida por um tremendo tapa, que a atirou sobre as prateleiras atrás do balcão. Desequilibrada e tonta, ela foi ao chão. Seiya se agachou, agarrou-lhe os cabelos e puxou a cabeça dela para cima, com brutalidade.

— Não chore, docinho. Eu avisei que era a última chance — ele olhou de lado e apanhou algo que caíra perto dela. — Hum, lentes de contato… A cabeleira é de verdade. Se fosse peruca, eu já a teria arrancado.

Seiya a obrigou a ficar de pé.

— Qual seu nome?

— Maata Faraj.

— Hum, que diferente… Então, Maata Faraj, a esperta Usagi Baker colocou você, uma farsante, para se passar por ela e tentar me enganar, não é? Más notícias, meu bem. Ou você me diz onde ela está ou esse seu lindo rostinho terá de ser reconstruído.

Maata, desesperada, tentava se soltar, mas Seiya apertava tanto seus cabelos que quase arrancava seu couro cabeludo. Nesse momento, o sininho da porta soou de novo. Seiya largou Maata, mas ainda sussurrou-lhe:

— Amanhã eu virei aqui de novo. Tenha as respostas na ponta da língua — e se foi.

Na hora do almoço, Maata fechou a loja e correu para casa. Em sua face esquerda começava a surgir um hematoma.

Foi directo para o quarto, largou a bolsa na cama e, ao se virar, encontrou o armário todo destruído. Roupas e prateleiras tinham sido arrancadas de dentro dele, e a tampa de um fundo falso ficara escancarada. Maata se aproximou, com o coração aos saltos, e verificou que estava vazio. Se existia algo ali dentro, o invasor o levara.

Tremendo muito, ligou para Sarah e a colocou a par de todos os últimos acontecimentos.

— Seiya bateu em você?

— Sim. E teria sido muito pior se um cliente não tivesse entrado naquele momento. Estou furiosa, Usagi. Jamais apanhei de um homem antes!

Assim que acabou de falar, Maata se deu conta do erro que cometera.

— Quer dizer… Nenhum que não fosse meu marido. E garanto que não gosto nada disso.

— Ele é mesmo um gangster.

— O que eu faço? O sujeito disse que voltará amanhã. O que direi?

— Diga a Seiya que me encontre às duas horas no Sidarta, um restaurante indiano que eu e ele conhecemos. Tentarei acalmá-lo.

— Olhe, esse camarada é muito perigoso. Não estou gostando nada de ter de entrar em contacto com gente assim — Maata tocou o rosto machucado. — Nem entendo direito por que tive de me disfarçar também, mas foi tudo tão rápido! Faz sentido você ficar parecida comigo. Assim, ao vê-la de longe, meu marido vai segui-la pensando que sou eu, o que o confundirá e atrapalhará seus planos; e eu terei tempo de fugir. Mas o tal Seiya viu que eu não era você assim que me encarou. Não sabia que isso ia acontecer?

— Não só sabia como a avisei.

— Então?

— Os clientes da loja…

— Bastava que eu me apresentasse como uma amiga que estava cuidando de tudo enquanto você viajava.

— É… Na hora não me ocorreu. Bem, agora já fizemos assim, não é? Paciência. Mas não se preocupe, vou dar um jeito em Seiya. Mudando de assunto, você prometeu ir hoje conversar com o sr. Davidovitch.

— Sim. Tenho uma boa desculpa. Vou perguntar do prémio do seguro de minhas jóias.

— Óptimo.

— E quanto a Mamoru? Nada dele ainda? Meu marido não apareceu?

— Ainda não.

— Fique atenta, entrar nesse edifício é bem fácil. Se tocarem a campainha, não deixe de verificar quem é no olho mágico. Ah, que bobagem a minha! Você é especialista em entrar na casa dos outros sem ser convidada, portanto deve saber muito bem se livrar desse tipo de incómodo. E seu amigo Seiya também. Óbvio que foi ele quem veio aqui e revirou suas coisas. Aliás, o que havia naquele fundo falso?

— Algo que está muito longe daquelas mãos sujas.

— Sei — Maata suspirou. — Nos falamos depois.

Maata desligou e pôs as mãos na cintura. Arrumaria aquela bagunça mais tarde. Agora iria comer alguma coisa e se arrumar para ir à joalheira.

No momento em que ela foi para a cozinha, um homem escondido embaixo da cama deslizou para fora e, num movimento ágil, saltou pela janela. Caiu de pé, na rua, ajeitou a roupa e olhou para cima, com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

— Usagi é mesmo uma especialista. Arranjou uma tolinha perfeita. Na certa vai colocar essa garota numa bela encrenca — deu de ombros. — Bem, não encontrei as jóias, mas descobri o que queria. Achar o endereço de Maata será muito fácil e a a srta. Usagi Baker receberá uma visitinha de seu grande amigo Seiya Riscoe.

Zoicite Davidovitch demorou alguns instantes para reconhecer Maata.

— A senhorita ficou bem diferente com esses cabelos.

Ela sorriu.

— Sabe como são as mulheres, não é? Sempre atrás de novidades. Eu tinha curiosidade de saber como ficaria com uma vasta cabeleira loira.

— Se me permite dizer, a senhorita ficou linda.

— Obrigada — Maata colocou uma mão em cima da outra sobre o tampo da mesa. — Sr. Davidovitch, alguma notícia sobre o pagamento do seguro? Eu contava vender rápido aquelas peças e… estou precisando de dinheiro.

— Esta manhã, recebi o telefonema da seguradora. Eles prometeram me enviar o cheque amanhã, no começo da tarde.

— Que óptimo! Posso vir buscar?

— Sem dúvida. Que tal às duas horas?

— Combinado.

Maata permaneceu sentada. Como abordar o assunto que de fato a trouxera até ali?

— Posso ser útil em mais alguma coisa, senhorita?

— Estava aqui pensando. O senhor me lembra muito meu pai. Sinto saudade dele.

— Ele mora longe?

— Muito. Não nos vemos há meses. Sou filha caçula, a única mulher. Eu e ele somos bastante próximos — ajeitou os grandes óculos escuros, que não tirara para disfarçar o hematoma. — O senhor tem filhos, sr. Davidovitch?

— Dois. Esmeralda é a mais velha, mãe de minha neta, Mimi. E Ivan.

— Seu filho ainda não lhe deu netos?

— Não, ele é solteiro.

— Muito jovem ainda?

— Isso mesmo.

— Quantos anos ele tem?

— Ivan é adolescente.

— Ora! Um temporão!

Zoicite começava a ficar desconfortável com aquela conversa. Não gostava de falar de sua família com estranhos. Nos dias de hoje, isso podia ser arriscado.

— Um dia ainda vou querer ter muitos filhos.

— Perdão. Meu celular está tocando — o sr. Davidovitch apanhou o aparelho no bolso e fingiu atender a uma ligação. Então, tapando o bocal, tomou a se dirigir a Maata: — Se a senhorita puder me dar licença… A chamada vai demorar, é internacional.

— Claro. Amanhã à tarde nos veremos. Até lá.

Quinze minutos após a saída de Maata, o investigador Yaten seguia o sr. Davidovitch até o escritório dele. Os dois se sentaram ao redor da escrivaninha.

— Pensei que ela fosse demorar mais um pouco para aparecer. Mas, pelo visto, a ganância falou mais alto. É o que leva essa gente para trás das grades todos os dias.

— O senhor tem certeza de que essa moça fina e gentil é mesmo uma ladra?

Yaten se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Estamos atrás de Usagi Baker há muito tempo, sr. Davidovitch. No entanto, a mulher é um fantasma. Entra e sai dos lugares sem que ninguém descubra como, e nunca deixou digitais, cabelo ou alguma outra coisa que pudesse fornecer seu DNA ou qualquer pista de quem ela é. Mas, como o mundo dos ladrões é muito competitivo, a moça acabou arranjando muitos inimigos. Gente que a quer fora do negócio. E veio deles a informação: Usagi é uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos loiros, alta, longilínea, de formas perfeitas e, apesar de bem nova, tem o porte de uma rainha. Evidente que é muito pouco para colocarmos as mãos nela, mas, ao analisar o vídeo que o senhor tem, para mim tudo se encaixou. A moça que aparece nas imagens cabe muito bem na descrição.

Davidovitch arregalou os olhos.

— Só o que se vê na fita é que se trata de uma mulher alta e elegante. Mais nada.

Yaten tomou a se sentar e cruzou as pernas.

— Acompanhe meu raciocínio. A garota pintou os cabelos de pereto, para disfarçar, veio até sua joalheira com jóias roubadas e as deixou em consignação. À noite, entrou aqui e apanhou apenas aquelas peças, para receber o dinheiro do seguro.

— E não levou tudo o mais de dentro do cofre porque…

— Algo deve tê-la assustado. Talvez o senhor ainda estivesse por aqui.

Zoicite pensou um pouco.

— Naquela noite eu saí muito tarde. Será que ela esteve por perto o tempo todo?

— É minha teoria. Em algum momento o senhor deve ter dado a impressão de ter ido embora, mas na verdade foi ao banheiro digamos. Ela se sentiu livre para agir, mas aí o senhor voltou, e Usagi apenas conseguiu pegar pouca coisa, temendo ser apanhada.

— Que perigo! Essa garota poderia ter me atacado!

— Tudo é possível. No entanto, não há nenhum relato de agressão física por parte dela — Yaten cofiou o bigode. — Continuando, hoje pudemos constatar que de fato nosso informante a descreveu direitinho. Ela cometeu um deslize ao vir aqui com os cabelos em sua cor natural. Talvez tenha se tomado arrogante, porque até hoje ninguém a capturou.

— Lamentável. Uma menina tão bonita, tão doce… Até falou da saudade que sente do pai, perguntou de minha família, meus filhos.

Yaten mudou de postura na cadeira.

— Sr. Davidovitch, os pais de Usagi Baker morreram quando ela era criança. Ela mentiu, na certa querendo extrair informações a seu respeito. A mulher está se tomando perigosa.

— O que diz? Será que planeja um sequestro?

— Quem pode garantir que não? Muitos bandidos costumam evoluir. De meros batedores de carteira passam a ladrões de carro, e daí em diante. São marginais, gente em quem não se pode confiar nunca.

— Meu Deus! Minha família!

— Fique tranquilo. Pedirei protecção policial para vocês todos. E mais do que isso: amanhã, quando Usagi Baker vier buscar o cheque do seguro, eu lhe darei voz de prisão. Estamos reunindo provas contra essa jovem há muito tempo. A bela larápia há de amargar muitos anos trancada numa cela.

No dia seguinte, conforme combinado, Seiya passou de novo na loja, e mais que depressa Maata lhe passou o recado de Usagi.

— Muito bem. Diga a ela que não falte, senão é você quem vai sofrer as consequências.

Maata ligou para Usagi assim que ele se foi.

— Tudo certo. O cretino estará às duas horas no Sidarta. Fez muito bem de escolher um local público, Usagi. Mesmo assim, cuide-se, ouviu?

— Sem problemas. Sei lidar com Seiya. E veja se consegue descobrir a idade de Ivan.

— Tenho de ir devagar. Notei que o sr. Davidovitch não estava gostando de minhas perguntas. E olhe que não fui nada invasiva.

— Ponha a cabeça para funcionar, Maata. Não falhe comigo.

— Tudo bem, pode deixar. Até mais.

Usagi saiu do prédio para ir ao encontro de Seiya faltando vinte para as duas. Já havia reparado no rapaz árabe sentado no café, do outro lado da rua, e por isso sempre dava um jeito de não permitir que ele visse seu rosto. Aquele devia ser Mamoru, o marido idiota de Maata. Pretendia dar um susto e tanto nele, quando o covarde decidisse abordá-la.

A quatro quadras do Sidarta, assim que entrou numa viela para cortar caminho, Usagi sentiu alguém logo atrás de si. Virou-se rápido e deparou com Seiya.

— Olá, meu bem. Senti tanta saudade que não pude esperar para encontrá-la no restaurante. Ficou uma graça nessa versão morena, sabia?

Usagi tentou impor uma distância segura entre eles, mas Seiya não permitiu.

— Antes de tratarmos de negócios, satisfaça minha curiosidade. O que está preparando para aquela menina… qual é mesmo o nome dela? Maata?

— Algo que a médio prazo será bom para nós duas. Mas não tem nada a ver com você.

— Não acredito nessa segunda parte — Seiya enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. — Mas vamos ao que me interessa. Onde estão as jóias? Espero que as tenha trazido.

— Não posso ir até elas ainda, Seiya. Você é do ramo, sabe bem como é. Porém, eu lhe trouxe isto — Usagi estendeu para ele um colar de ouro vermelho cravejado de tanzanitas. Quando resolveu devolver as peças para Maata, não resistiu e ficou com aquela. — As tanzanitas têm um valor de mercado superior ao dos diamantes, hoje em dia. Tem minha palavra de que darei sua parte no roubo assim que eu puder pegar as jóias de onde as escondi.

Seiya apanhou o colar. Seus olhos brilharam.

— Que coisa maravilhosa! Chego quase a ter pena de desfazer esta obra de arte.

Por um único segundo, Usagi se distraiu, e ele se aproveitou para agarrar-lhe o pulso e torcê-lo.

— Estou farto de você e de suas tramóias. Sei muito bem que fica com uma parte bem maior de tudo o que rouba, e não é esse o combinado. Portanto, minha cara, irá me levar agora mesmo até o esconderijo das jóias árabes…

Seiya esboçou um sorriso malévolo.

— Ora, ora! Só agora me dei conta. Maata Faraj é um nome árabe. É ela quem produz as jóias, não é? — Torceu mais ainda o braço dela. — Que coisa feia, Usagi Baker! Querendo passar seu patrão para trás?

— Você não é meu patrão!

— Engano seu — Seiya aproximou o rosto do de Usagi, quase encostando o nariz no dela. — Aquela garota é uma fonte excepcional, não é? Você farejou de longe o que poderia lucrar com ela, e teve o descaramento de não me dizer nada. Então, amiguinha, Maata vai ficar comigo até que você aprenda a se comportar. Talvez eu até nem precise mais de seus serviços. Vou fazê-la dizer de onde vêm essas pedras divinas que ela usa em suas jóias.

Usagi ficou horrorizada com a ameaça. Sim, estava usando Maata para atingir seus objetivos — um legítimo, o outro escuso —, mas em nenhum momento lhe passou pela cabeça prejudicá-la, e muito menos deixá-la-ia na mira de tiro de um facínora como Seiya Riscoe.

— Deixe disso, Seiya. Para que usar de violência desnecessária? A tontinha confia em mim. Prometo que lhe darei metade daquilo que conseguir.

— E para que eu precisaria de metade se posso ficar com tudo?

Um forte arrepio subiu pela coluna de Usagi. Embora estivessem em plena luz do dia, aquele era um local ermo. Nem mesmo um gato vira-lata aparecera durante aquele tempo todo. Se Seiya quisesse matá-la, levaria horas para encontrarem o cadáver.

— Querido, vamos conversar…

— Hum! Onde foi parar toda aquela sua empatia? Sempre me olhou com desprezo e agora me chama de "querido"?

— Ah, Seiya, uma garota tem de se valorizar. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha notado o quanto você é charmoso.

Seiya soltou uma gargalhada.

— Não perca tempo tentando me seduzir. Nenhuma mulher bonita é mais interessante do que uma montanha de dinheiro.

Usagi esboçou seu sorriso mais encantador.

— Nunca? Em momento algum? Poderíamos ir lá para minha casa e relaxar um pouco. Que tal?

— Boa tentativa, garota.

Mas, embora Seiya estivesse irredutível, acabou afrouxando os dedos em redor do pulso dela. Usagi se desvencilhou e saiu correndo. Seiya disparou logo atrás. Usagi foi derrubando latas de lixo pelo caminho, para dificultar ao máximo seu perseguidor.

Ao fim da viela, virou à direita, e logo em seguida vinha a imensa escadaria. Lá embaixo, a movimentada avenida. Se conseguisse chegar lá, estaria a salvo.

Porém, quando colocou o pé no primeiro degrau, pisou em falso e não foi capaz de amparar a queda.

Seiya, do alto da escada, ficou olhando Usagi despencar, rolando e batendo a cabeça, até alcançar a calçada. Quando o sangue começou a sujar o chão, ele deu meia-volta e retomou por onde tinha vindo.


	6. Chapter 6

Esclarecimentos:

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

**CAPÍTULO** **5**

No horário marcado, Maata entrou na Joalheria Davidovitch. Zoicite, bastante nervoso, pediu-lhe que o acompanhasse até seu escritório. Não queria expor a jovem ao constrangimento de ser presa ali, diante de funcionários e clientes.

Como na véspera, Maata disfarçava o hematoma no rosto com maquilhagem e grandes óculos escuros. E aquilo só contribuiu ainda mais para que o investigador Yaten a visse como culpada.

— Deu tudo certo, sr. Davidovitch? A seguradora pagou o valor das jóias?

— Sim, senhorita. Sente-se, por favor.

Maata se sentou e viu o retrato da família dele.

— Este é seu filho, não é? Ivan, se não me engano.

Zoicite se arrepiou. Nervoso, abriu a gaveta e, sem responder à pergunta de Maata, entregou-lhe o cheque.

— Aqui está.

— Ora, é bem mais do que eu esperava.

— Assine aqui, por favor.

Maata assinou o documento de recebimento, e naquele instante a porta se escancarou, dando passagem a três homens da lei.

— Usagi Baker, você está presa por invasão, roubo, fraude a companhia de seguro e… — ele apanhou o papel onde constava a assinatura da princesa. — …uso de identidade falsa. Mas, tenho de admitir, originalidade não lhe falta. Onde arrumou um nome desses?

— Está enganado, policial. Sou Maata Faraj. Usagi Baker é uma amiga minha e…

— Sim, e eu sou George Clooney. Terá muito tempo para se explicar na delegacia, moça. Sugiro que arranje uma desculpa melhor do que "Usagi Baker é uma amiga minha".

O investigador, num gesto arbitrário, pegou a bolsa dela, vasculhou seu interior e apanhou os documentos de Usagi, que chacoalhou no ar, triunfante. Colocou as algemas em seus pulsos, leu seus direitos e conduziu Maata direto até seus superiores.

Jedite seguira de longe sua princesa até aquela viela deserta. Ele viu quando um homem magro e de péssima aparência se aproximou dela e a assustou. Os dois discutiram, o sujeito agarrou o braço de Maata. De repente, ela conseguiu escapar. Jedite deu a volta, e assim que chegou aos pés da escadaria, seu coração parou de bater por dois segundos. Ali estava Sua Alteza Real, Maata Faraj, estatelada no chão, como uma criatura qualquer, com os cabelos sobre o rosto e a cabeça sangrando.

Mas Jedite era um funcionário de confiança da família do sheik, que sempre contara com ele. Assim, obrigou-se a se refazer logo do susto e ligou para a emergência.

Resistiu à tentação de tocar a princesa e colocá-la numa posição mais confortável. Se ela tivesse quebrado algum osso — o que era mais que provável —, poderia acabar por prejudicá-la.

Assim que a ambulância virou a esquina, Jedite se afastou.

Aquela altura, uma pequena multidão já se juntara ao redor de Maata. Ele permaneceu ali apenas por tempo suficiente para ouvir para onde a princesa seria levada e retomou a seu posto de observação.

Chegando lá, pediu seu café, respirou fundo e fez uma ligação de seu celular:

— Alteza? Houve um acidente.

Foi indicado para Maata um defensor público. Atordoada, ela não fazia ideia de que atitude tomar. Poderia ao menos ter alguma orientação com o advogado.

O senhor de meia-idade, usando um temo barato e com ar bastante cansado, sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Boa tarde, srta. Baker. Sou Kunzite Murray, e estou aqui para ajudá-la. Não tenha receio, nossa conversa é confidencial, protegida por lei. Mas, para que eu possa defendê-la, terá de me dizer toda a verdade. Em seguida, veremos que linha de defesa iremos tomar.

Maata revelou a Murray tudo o que acontecera, omitindo apenas o detalhe de estar nos Estados Unidos servindo de isca para o irmão, por conta de tirá-lo de perto dos terroristas de seu país.

O advogado a ouviu o tempo todo de cenho franzido.

— A senhorita está me dizendo que é uma princesa árabe?

— Isso mesmo.

— E veio para os Estados Unidos tentar a vida como _designer_ de jóias, porque seus pais, um sheik e uma rainha, não a deixam trabalhar?

— Exacto.

— Compreendo. E então, por força do destino, conheceu uma ladra de jóias, muito parecida com a senhorita, vocês fizeram amizade e trocaram de identidade por conveniência mútua.

Maata, ao ouvir sua história contada por outra pessoa, se deu conta de que se metera numa grande enrascada. Até para ela mesma aquilo tudo soava inverosímil.

— Sr. Murray, acredite, estou sendo sincera. Mas sou inteligente o bastante para enxergar que neste momento não tenho como provar nada, todas as evidências apontam contra mim. Portanto, peço-lhe encarecidamente que encontre um caminho para me tirar daqui. Farei o que for preciso. E o senhor tem minha palavra de que, assim que estiver livre, receberá uma recompensa generosíssima.

Murray não perdia nenhum movimento dela, nenhuma mudança de expressão facial. Durante toda sua carreira tratara com meliantes, ladrões, traficantes. Também com gente honesta, claro, que não tinha condições de pagar um advogado.

Mas a maioria não valia nada. A vida não lhe acenara com uma chance de ascensão, por isso jamais tivera a chance de abrir um escritório próprio, como sempre sonhara. De todo modo, até mesmo dormindo seria capaz de distinguir um sujeito de bem de um malandro. E aquela jovem diante dele, sem dúvida alguma, tinha excelente carácter. Apostaria um rim nisso.

— Quanto à srta. Baker… Sabe me dizer se ela já foi presa alguma vez?

— Nunca.

Kunzite suspirou e passou a mão pela calva. Tamborilou os dedos na mesa, levantou-se, foi até o fundo da sala. Olhou para a parede, como se visse ali um quadro-negro que esboçasse toda sua linha de raciocínio.

De repente, girou nos calcanhares, retomou até sua cadeira e tirou da pasta um _laptop_. Digitou durante vinte minutos, sem jamais desviar o olhar da tela. Então, por fim, encarou Maata e disse:

— Muito bem, srta. Faraj. Iremos agora falar com os policiais. Ou melhor: _eu_ falarei. Será necessário que confie plenamente em mim. Não diga uma única palavra, por mais que sinta vontade. Se seguir essa simples instrução, eu a tiro daqui hoje mesmo.

— Jura?

— Juro.

— Certo, sr. Murray. Não abrirei minha boca.

Mamoru entrou correndo no hospital, e logo avistou Jedite.

— O que houve?

— Alteza, eu segui a princesa, conforme suas ordens. Ela se encontrou com um elemento de quinta categoria, que tentou agredi-la. Quando a princesa conseguiu se desvencilhar e correr, o miserável foi atrás dela. Não sei se ele a empurrou ou não, mas ela acabou caindo de uma enorme escadaria. Chamei a ambulância, eles a trouxeram para cá. Ainda não pedi notícias, pois esperava por Vossa Alteza. Sinto muito.

Mamoru colocou a mão no ombro dele.

— Sossegue, Jedite. Você agiu muito bem esse tempo todo. Aliás, como sempre.

Mamoru foi até a recepção:

— Por favor, uma jovem acidentada deu entrada agora há pouco. Pode verificar para mim.

— Pois não. Qual o nome?

— Maata Faraj.

— Um instante — a atendente digitou no computador. — Tem certeza de que veio mesmo para cá? Não há registo de alguém com esse nome.

Mamoru chamou Jedite.

— Será que ela foi conduzida a outro hospital? Tente descobrir, enquanto procuro informações por aqui.

Jedite se afastou, e Mamoru insistiu com a moça.

— Talvez o nome tenha sido escrito errado. Não poderíamos culpar ninguém por isso, não é? Nomes orientais às vezes são difíceis de escrever.

— Senhor, nós tomamos todo o cuidado com isso. Sempre copiamos, se preciso letra por letra, do próprio documento apresentado. Não há possibilidade de erro.

— Entendo. De todo modo, houve entrada de alguma garota aparentando ter cerca de vinte anos na última meia hora?

A atendente tornou a digitar no equipamento. Vermelha e sem graça, olhou para Mamoru.

— Perdoe-me, senhor. A digitadora de fato errou. Ela escreveu "Majata Farah".

— É compreensível.

A jovem fez as correcções.

— Muito bem, a srta. Faraj deu entrada na emergência com múltiplos ferimentos devidos a queda de uma escada. O médico responsável é o dr. Fanelli. Mandarei informar que o senhor está aqui, e ele virá lhe falar assim que possível. A propósito, o senhor é da família?

— Sim. Sou irmão dela.

— Muito bem. O doutor irá encontrá-lo na sala de espera. É aquela ali.

— Obrigado.

Jedite fazia companhia a Mamoru, que andava de um lado para o outro, cada vez mais impaciente. Quando o príncipe estava a ponto de sair dali e invadir cada quarto até encontrar a irmã, o dr. Fanelli abriu a porta.

— Boa tarde. Qual dos dois é o irmão da srta. Faraj?

— Eu, doutor — Mamoru estendeu-lhe a mão. — Mamoru Faraj. Como está Maata?

— Fique tranquilo. Tudo não passou de um grande susto. Pelo que me disseram, ela caiu de uma escadaria muito alta, mas sua irmã deve ser desportista, ou então sabe artes marciais, porque seus machucados foram todos superficiais. Uma pessoa comum talvez até tivesse morrido, mas ela soube evitar se ferir com gravidade.

Mamoru ficou tão aliviado que não deu importância às demais palavras do médico. Duas frases apenas se repetiam em seu cérebro: _Tudo não passou de um grande susto e …seus machucados foram todos superficiais._

— Quando poderei vê-la?

— Agora mesmo. Mas eu lhe ministrei um sedativo forte, e ela só deve despertar daqui a umas oito horas.

— Sem problemas. Preciso ver com meus próprios olhos que minha irmãzinha está fora de perigo.

— Venha comigo. A enfermeira o levará até o quarto.

— Espere-me aqui, Jedite.

— Pois não, Alte…

— Não devo demorar — Mamoru o interrompeu. Seria um prato cheio para a imprensa saber que dois filhos de sheik de Nakabir estavam lá.

No corredor, o dr. Panelli chamou uma de suas assistentes:

— Brenda, por gentileza, leve o sr. Faraj para, ver a irmã.

— Pois não. Por aqui, senhor.

Viraram à esquerda ao fim do enorme corredor, e a enfermeira Petzite parou diante da porta do quarto 406.

— Esteja à vontade, sr. Faraj. Se precisar de algo, basta tocar a campainha e eu virei em seguida.

— Obrigado.

O ambiente estava em penumbra, para que a paciente pudesse dormir com mais conforto.

Mamoru se aproximou, pé ante pé, temendo despertá-la.

— Ah, minha queridinha… — sussurrou.

E, então, a expressão de pura ternura de seu semblante se alterou para a confusão e o horror. Mamoru teria chacoalhado aquela estranha em seu leito, para que acordasse e lhe dissesse onde estava sua irmã, mas conseguiu se conter a tempo. Algo de terrível devia ter acontecido com Maata, e aquela impostora era a única que poderia desvendar aquele mistério.

Teria de esperar que passasse o efeito do remédio. Contudo, não deixaria aquela mulher a sós um minuto sequer.

Foi para longe da cama e ligou para o piloto.

— Jedite, venha até o quarto 406. Agora!

— E então, srta. Baker? Pronta para assumir a responsabilidade por seus actos?

— Reporte-se apenas a mim, Yaten.

O investigador se recostou no espaldar, muito relaxado, se achando o dono da situação. Era assim que Murray gostava. Um dos maiores prazeres em seu trabalho era quebrar a crista de policiais precipitados e preguiçosos, que se compraziam em mandar qualquer um para a cadeia — inocente ou não — contanto que tivessem um caso resolvido.

— Certo, Murray. O que vai ser destá vez? Sua menina está bem encrencada.

Kunzite tirou um gravador digital da pasta.

— Vou gravar esta nossa entrevista, Yaten. Você não se importa, não é? — sem esperar resposta, ligou o aparelho. — A partir de agora, ao se referir a minha cliente, faça-o com mais respeito.

Maata achou interessantíssima aquela mudança em Murray. Antes, a impressão que ele lhe deu foi a de um velho e sonolento são bernardo que já dera tudo de si ao mundo, e agora só queria desfrutar da merecida e gorda aposentadoria. Naquele momento, porém, o que tinha diante de seus olhos era um homem renovado, muito seguro de si, disposto a mastigar o arrogante Yaten ate que sobrasse muito pouco dele.

— Não me venha com esse seu ar de superioridade, Murray. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que sua cliente é uma ladra procurada, se fazendo passar por uma artesã. As acusações sobre ela são roubo, fraude de seguro, invasão e tentativa de chantagem.

Maata abriu a boca, mas Kunzite pôs a mão no braço dela, detendo-a. Com toda a calma, tornou a abrir a pasta e apanhou alguns papéis.

— Meu bom Yaten… Os anos passam e você continua precipitado. Não tem prova alguma de que minha cliente é a srta. Usagi Baker. Sua tese se baseia em duas coisas: a denúncia de uma fonte e um vídeo em que absolutamente nada se vê do aspecto físico da pessoa filmada, excepto que é uma mulher. Aliás, corrijo-me: talvez seja um travesti. Pensou nisso? Claro que não.

Yaten mudou de postura e parou de sorrir.

— Andei fazendo seu serviço, e pesquisei a srta. Usagi Baker. Não há a menor evidência de que essa moça seja a ladra que você diz que ela é. E bem provável que sua fonte não passe de algum desafecto da jovem querendo colocá-la em apuros. O fato de a srta. Faraj estar com os documentos da srta. Baker em sua bolsa, por si só, não quer dizer nada; ela pode tê-los pego por distracção. As duas são amigas, conforme a srta. Faraj afirmou, e ela está tomando conta da loja de Usagi, que precisou sair em viagem. Em nenhum momento a srta. Faraj afirmou ser Usagi Baker, muito pelo contrário, o que põe por terra sua acusação de falsidade ideológica. Não há uma única digital, fio de cabelo, imagem ou seja lá o que for que ligue a srta. Faraj ao roubo da Joalharia Davidovitch. Diga-me, Yaten, o fato de minha cliente ser de origem árabe teve alguma influência em sua conclusão? Cuidado com a resposta, isso poderá lhe render um processo por preconceito.

Yaten não se daria por vencido assim tão fácil.

— Ela perguntou diversas vezes sobre a família do sr. Davidovitch, em especial seu filho mais novo. Para mim, isso é muito suspeito.

Kunzite se inclinou em direcção a Maata, que cochichou a seu ouvido.

— Yaten, você também já foi jovem um dia. A srta. Faraj achou muito bonito o rapazinho, e apenas quis saber a idade dele. Aliás, sabe quantos anos tem o filho do sr. Davidovitch?

Yaten não cabia em si de irritação.

— Dezesseis.

Kunzite se voltou para Maata.

— Em minha opinião, minha cara, ele é muito nova para você.

Maata fez que sim, sempre calada.

— Como vê, Yaten, não há motivo algum para minha cliente continuar aqui, muito embora sua companhia seja das mais agradáveis — Kunzite guardou o gravador e os papéis, ficou de pé e ajudou Maata a se erguer. — Até breve, meu caro. Lembranças a Deise e às crianças.

Usagi começava a despertar, mas impediu-se de abrir os olhos, pois ouviu vozes sussurrando dentro do quarto.

— Como eu disse, o senhor pode fica sossegado. Sua irmã não sofreu ferimentos graves. Bateu a cabeça com força, mas os exames não acusaram nada. Teve apenas uma leve torção no tornozelo direito. Nem um osso quebrado — o dr. Fanelli meneou a cabeça, ainda assombrado. — Porém, pode ser que venha a sofrer de enxaqueca ou até transtorno de memória por algum tempo. Nada que deva causar preocupação, mas… Sabe como e, o cérebro ainda é um território a ser explorado.

— Quando poderei levá-la para casa?

— Assim que ela acordar, tomarei a examiná-la. Se tudo estiver bem, como espero, eu lhe darei alta.

Mamoru sorriu. Em breve todo aquele enigma estaria desvendado.

O médico consultou o relógio.

— Por meus cálculos, a srta. Faraj despertará a qualquer momento. Mande me chamarem imediatamente, sim?

— Certo. E mais uma vez, obrigado.

_Irmão de Maata? Será mesmo ou o miserável do marido dela resolveu mentir? Mas, nesse caso, qual será seu propósito?_ Usagi preferiu esperar mais um pouco.

Alguém se aproximou do leito. Pôde sentir seu aroma — por sinal, muito bom. Um perfume que a fez ver imagens de um mundo bem diferente daquele em que vivia, repleto de magia e romance.

Deixou escapar um suspiro e não teve como disfarçar mais. Então, ergueu as pálpebras, devagar.

E deparou com o homem mais sensual — e zangado — que já vira em toda a vida.

Os olhos azuis de Mamoru chispavam.

— Está enxergando direito? Uma enfermeira tirou suas lentes de contacto. Estão ali, no criado-mudo.

— Quem é você?

— Sou eu quem faz as perguntas, mocinha. Por que foi morar na casa de minha irmã, usa os documentos e as roupas dela e até mesmo coloca lentes de contacto escuras, para disfarçar seus olhos claros? Seja rápida e convincente, ou eu chamarei as autoridades, e daqui você irá directo para a cadeia!

Usagi se fingiu de assustada e levou a mão à testa, tocando a bandagem.

— O que diz? Não estou entendendo nada. Onde estou? Como vim parar aqui? — e uma lágrima rolou por sua face.

Mamoru não contava com aquilo.

— Tudo bem, eu posso esperar mais um pouco — foi até o corredor e pediu à atendente: — Por favor, avise ao dr. Fanelli que minha irmã despertou.

E retomou ao quarto.

Usagi chorava, baixinho. O dr. Fanelli se condoeu ao vê-la assim.

— Sente alguma dor? — perguntou a Usagi.

— Não. Mas não faço a menor ideia de como vim parar aqui.

— Sabe seu nome?

Ela o encarou e chorou mais ainda.

— Não!

O médico apanhou uma lanterninha especial e analisou as pupilas dela.

— Meu Deus, isso é horrível, doutor! Como uma pessoa pode estar numa situação dessas? — Usagi agarrou a manga do avental dele. — Fui apagada de minha própria memória! É desesperador…

— Acalme-se. Você sofreu um acidente e bateu a cabeça. Se repousar bastante e se esforçar por se manter num ambiente tranquilo, em breve suas lembranças voltarão.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro. Já vi inúmeros casos como o seu, e todos chegaram a bom termo.

— Mas até lá, o que faço?

— Seu irmão está aqui. Ele cuidará de você.

— Quem pode garantir que é meu irmão? Não o reconheço.

Mamoru teve vontade de gritar com aquela farsante. Mas só ela sabia o que fora feito de Maata, por isso, tinha de ser cauteloso.

— Peça a ele que saia, doutor. Quero lhe falar a sós.

Mamoru não esperou que o dr. Fanelli lhe fizesse o pedido. Aproveitou o momento para ir beber um copo d' água e tentar apaziguar os nervos.

— Pois não, senhorita.

— Doutor, não faço a menor ideia de quem sou, nem posso garantir que esse homem seja meu irmão.

— Ele é. Os documentos que nos apresentou comprovam isso.

— Sério?

— Sim. Eu mesmo os vi.

— Qual o nome dele?

— Mamoru Faraj. É seu irmão mais velho.

_Então Maata mentiu. Mamoru não é seu marido, mas seu irmão. Mas com que finalidade? Que danadinha…_

— De todo modo, não me lembro, doutor. Se eu for embora com ele, talvez venha a me expor ao perigo.

— Compreendo sua aflição. Pedirei ao sr. Faraj que assine um termo, responsabilizando-se por sua integridade física enquanto você não tiver se restabelecido por completo. O que me diz?

— Óptimo. Assim ficarei mais tranquila.

— Muito bem. Agora, vamos fazer mais alguns exames. Se tudo estiver em ordem, após o almoço vou lhe dar alta.

— Não quer ir à lanchonete para comer algo? Não está com fome? — Usagi perguntou a Mamoru, entre uma garfada e outra de seu almoço.

— Eu irei assim que Jedite voltar para lhe fazer companhia.

— Não é preciso. O dr. Fanelli ainda não me deu alta.

— Sei disso. Mas de modo algum deixarei minha adorada irmãzinha a sós.

Usagi sorriu com candura.

— Começo a acreditar mesmo que é meu irmão. Você é um amor, sabia?

— Nem imagina o quanto, minha cara.

Usagi terminou sua refeição e pôs de lado a mesa móvel.

— O que aconteceu comigo?

— Você despencou de uma escada.

— Por que eu estava em cima de uma escada?

— Foi na rua. Você ia descer correndo por uma dessas escadarias antigas, que ligam vielas a avenidas, e pisou em falso em algum degrau.

— Devia estar indo pegar o autocarro.

— Ou talvez fugisse de alguém.

— Ora! De quem?

— Não sei. Diga você.

Usagi o fitou com inocência.

— Por que está zangado comigo, Mamoru? Eu poderia ter morrido, e você fica aí, me olhando com raiva. O que fiz?

Ou ela de fato perdera a memória ou era uma actriz digna de um Óscar.

— Desculpe-me. É que o susto foi grande.

Usagi tomou a sorrir.

— Eu entendo. Ah, não vejo a hora de irmos embora. Detesto hospitais.

Uma hora e meia depois, Usagi Baker recebia alta. Ela se arrumou, guardou as lentes de contacto no bolso e aceitou a ajuda de um caladíssimo Jedite, que a colocou com todo o cuidado no banco de trás do Land Rover blindado.

Quando eles entraram na garagem de um dos hotéis mais caros da cidade, ocorreu a Usagi que das duas, uma: ou aquela era a chance de ouro que brilha a cada milénio para uma alma escolhida ao acaso pela divindade; ou sua tão propalada sorte se cansara dela de vez e a atirara na toca dos leões, e então não sobraria nem um ossinho para contar a história.

Não, não podia ser a segunda opção. Àquela altura, Maata já devia ter se encrencado. Porém, ela era Usagi Baker, aquela que não deixa rastros. Assim, como sempre, previra todos os passos, e colocara um anjo da guarda dos bons para tirar Maata da enrascada. Por isso, os deuses não a deixariam na mão.

Com essa certeza em mente, Usagi relaxou. O que quer que a aguardasse, haveria de ser muito bom.

— Desça — Mamoru ordenou a Usagi, assim que Jedite terminou de estacionar na vaga.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu mancando.

A contragosto, Jedite deu-lhe o braço, para que Usagi se apoiasse, e foram todos para o elevador privativo. Subiram até o trigésimo segundo andar, e Mamoru foi o primeiro a descer. Caminhou a passos largos pelo extenso corredor e destrancou um aposento.

— Coloque-a na cama — o príncipe disse a Jedite.

O piloto o obedeceu, e em seguida Mamoru mandou que se retirasse.

— Só volte a estes aposentos quando eu ordenar, Jedite. Sob nenhuma outra circunstância.

— Sim, Alteza — Jedite fez uma breve reverência e se foi.

Usagi não conteve o riso.

— É assim que seus empregados o tratam? Você deve ser mesmo muito mandão, irmãozinho.

Mamoru trancou a porta do quarto. Não havia motivo para verificar as janelas. Daquela altura, seria impossível que sua "irmã" tentasse escapar.

Ele puxou uma poltrona para bem perto do leito e disparou:

— Pois bem. Comece me dizendo onde está Maata — ergueu a mão ao ver que ela ia contestar. — Quase caí no conto da amnésia. Mas então eu me lembrei de um pormenor que a qualquer outro menos detalhista que eu teria escapado. Pouco antes de o médico nos deixar a sós, no quarto do hospital, após ter comentado que você poderia vir a ter falha de memória, eu a vi mover a cabeça e quase abrir os olhos. Foi um segundo apenas, mas eu percebi. Então, não vamos perder mais tempo. Diga onde está Maata e talvez eu não mande prendê-la.

Usagi era uma mulher cuja personalidade fora forjada por força das circunstâncias e das necessidades. Sim, ela optou por um caminho mais fácil, mas no fundo jamais causou prejuízo real a alguém. Conheceu gente de todo tipo, relacionou-se com pessoas ricas e malandros do mais baixo extracto. Por isso, embora tivesse apenas vinte e dois anos, era mais madura do que muitas mulheres de cinquenta.

Entretanto, nem mesmo toda essa bagagem, vivência e esperteza foram suficientes para evitar que seu coração disparasse e seu sangue corresse mais forte nas veias ao ouvir aquele homem maravilhoso ali, diante dela, desmascarando-a sem titubear.

Mamoru não se permitiu enganar. Até que enfim encontrara um adversário à altura!

— Ficar me olhando fixo não vai me hipnotizar, senhorita. Você não faz a menor ideia de com quem está lidando. Sou capaz de qualquer coisa para ter minha irmã de volta. E devo avisá-la de que minha paciência está chegando ao fim.

Era um esforço considerável para Mamoru não deixar transparecer a confusão de sentimentos que lhe ia no íntimo. O medo pelo que poderia ter acontecido a sua irmã causava acidez em seu estômago. A raiva por estar diante de uma impostora — que poderia muito bem ter sequestrado Maata — era imensa. Mas toda a feminilidade daquela linda desconhecida de olhos claros o estava sufocando.

Por isso, foi abrir a janela.

— Com calor? — Usagi indagou, insinuante.

— Nada disso. Não quero ter de pagar por um vidro arrebentado se eu tiver de atirá-la lá para baixo.

Por incrível que aparecesse, Usagi não sentiu temor algum de que aquela ameaça viesse a se concretizar. Embora Maata tivesse dito que Mamoru era violento, tinha certeza de que estava diante de um homem gentil. Rigoroso, mas gentil.

— Não acha que seria um grande desperdício?

Ele tomou a se sentar.

— Onde está minha irmã?

— Eu lhe direi.

— Óptimo.

— Depois que não tiver mais dúvida de que você não lhe fará mal.

Mamoru se inclinou para a frente, com as pupilas brilhando.

— Como é que é?

— Maata decidiu fugir de você. Algum bom motivo para isso deve haver. Ela me pediu ajuda para mantê-lo longe, e é isso o que vou fazer. A menos que me dê um excelente motivo para eu quebrar minha palavra.

Mamoru ficou confuso. Por que Maata estaria fugindo especificamente dele? Como sua irmã poderia saber que viajara em seu encalço?

— Maata citou meu nome? Ela disse que fugia de mim?

— Sim. No entanto, me falou que você era marido dela; não irmão. Não sei por quê. Talvez tenha achado que surtiria mais efeito, ou tenha algum outro segredo. De todo modo, nós duas fizemos um trato. Eu o mantinha longe dela, e ela me prestava outro favor.

— Qual?

— Isso não é de sua conta.

Mamoru saiu de onde estava e se sentou na beirada da cama, segurando com força o pulso de Usagi, que, mesmo sentindo dor naquele contacto, desejou muito poder beijá-lo.

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_

— Não vou tolerar suas brincadeiras, moça. Você dirá tudo o que quero saber, ou irá se arrepender.

— Mesmo? O que será? Permitirá que eu me alimente apenas de pão e água? Ou pretende me torturar com óleo fervente até que eu fale?

— Não me dê ideias.

Ela humedeceu os lábios, mirando a boca de Mamoru.

— Se meu tornozelo não estivesse doendo tanto, eu lhe daria um chute num lugar muito delicado, só para lhe mostrar o que acontece quando um homem arrogante tenta falar grosso comigo.

Para espanto de Usagi, Mamoru esboçou um sorriso largo.

— Em meu país você poderia ser mandada para a forca por isso.

— Que bom que não estamos lá.

— Também acho. Um pescoço tão lindo deve ter apenas marcas de beijos.

Sem dar tempo a Usagi para alguma reacção, e sem soltar-lhe o pulso, Mamou enfiou os dedos da outra mão entre os cabelos dela e puxou sua cabeça, com firmeza, mas sem machucá-la e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Usagi não conteve um leve gemido, e suas pernas amoleceram.

— Vê? E assim que costumo tratar meninas malcriadas. Quando menos esperar, você dirá tudo o que quero saber e mais um pouco.

— Este é o momento em que eu devia me indignar e mandar que você se afastasse de mim? — e Usagi aproveitou a proximidade para dar-lhe um beijo repleto de promessas. — Não me subestime. Você também não sabe do que sou capaz.

Mamoru ficou de pé. Tinha de reassumir o controle da situação.

— Descanse. Mais tarde mandarei que lhe sirvam uma boa refeição. Em seguida, nós teremos uma longa conversa, e desta vez não sairei daqui sem respostas.

— Não vejo a hora!

Ao sair dos aposentos, Mamoru ainda pôde ouvir a gargalhada debochada de Usagi.


	7. Chapter 7

Esclarecimentos:

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

Bem, pessoal se preparem para este capitulo quem tem o coração sensível …. É muita emoção…. eheheh

**CAPÍTULO** **6**

Ao sair do departamento de polícia, Maata convidou o sr. Murray para um café.

— Obrigado, minha jovem. Em minha idade, tomar café depois das seis da tarde pode prejudicar o sono — sorriu. — Quer uma carona?

— Sim, por favor.

Maata foi para o apartamento de Usagi. Antes de sair para a joalharia, deixara o celular carregando. Precisava dele para entrar em contacto com ela.

Parando o automóvel diante do endereço indicado, passados vinte minutos, Kunzite a fitou com carinho.

— Cuide-se, srta. Faraj. Aqui está meu cartão. Se necessitar de algo, não hesite em me ligar.

— Muito obrigada por tudo. O senhor é um óptimo advogado. Foi muito engraçado ver aquele policial reduzido a pó.

— Yaten não é má pessoa. Mas, como está perto de se aposentar, não quer se arriscar indo atrás de bandidos de verdade. E mais fácil perseguir mocinhas inocentes e indefesas. Ainda bem que é pouco inteligente. Quero que você saiba que cabe processo, pela maneira como foi feita sua prisão.

— Quero me esquecer de tudo isso, sr. Kunzite.

— Compreendo. No entanto, se mudar de ideia, fale comigo.

— Combinado. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

— O prazer foi meu. Boa sorte.

Kunzite esperou que Maata entrasse no edifício, e só então foi embora.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, ela não perdeu tempo em telefonar para Usagi. Porém, por algum motivo, a ligação não completava.

O que teria acontecido?

Bem, sentia-se exausta demais para ir atrás dela. Usagi sabia se cuidar. Quando pudesse, entraria em contacto.

Com isso em mente, após trancar bem a porta e as janelas, Maata foi tomar um banho. No momento em que a água quente tocou sua pele, toda a tensão do dia explodiu numa tremenda crise de choro.

Ao desligar o chuveiro, suspirou, bem mais aliviada, pronta para cair na cama e dormir.

Antes de entrar em seus aposentos, Mamoru falou com Jedite, que o aguardava no corredor:

— Monte guarda aqui fora. Contrate alguém de sua confiança para se revezarem. Essa mulher não pode sair do quarto de jeito nenhum. Enquanto não encontrar minha irmã, ela ficará lá dentro.

— Sim, Alteza.

Mamoru bateu a porta com força. Ficara tão atordoado com o apelo sexual daquela estranha que nem ao menos perguntara seu nome.

Conhecera mulheres maravilhosas dentro e fora de Nakabir. Lindas, sensuais, inteligentes, de todos os tipos físicos e etnias. Era um homem muito experiente na arte do sexo, que aprendera ainda bastante jovem com as profissionais de seu país. Todavia, aquele fogo que emanava daquela moça no outro dormitório era algo natural nela; algo que não se aprendia em lugar algum. Técnica era uma coisa boa, mas nada substituía o talento inato.

Porém, aquela mulher era a inimiga. Até o momento, Mamoru ignorava o que ela fizera a sua irmã. Podia ser que tivesse dito a verdade, mas como confiar? De todo modo, o que fazer para obrigá-la a revelar o paradeiro de Maata? Evidente que jamais usaria de violência. Só os covardes são capazes de ferir os mais fracos: mulheres, crianças, velhos e animais. Gente de valor, de estirpe, não levanta a mão contra seres indefesos.

Entretanto, ela não sabia disso, e esse era um ponto a seu favor.

Mamoru sorriu.

— Já sei o que fazer.

Se tudo o mais falhasse, iria lançar mão de uma estratégia que, podia garantir, seria infalível. E sem dúvida alguma lhe traria imensa satisfação.

Usagi terminava de escovar os dentes, após o jantar, quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir e se fechar. Enxugou a boca, passou batom, penteou os cabelos e conferiu o resultado no espelho. Estava com excelente aparência, apesar do recente acidente e do curativo na testa. Seria a expectativa de rever Mamoru que lhe dava tanto ânimo?

Não sabia o que esperar dele. Teria de ser cautelosa ao máximo, pois, além de muito inteligente, aquele homem era um perigo para qualquer mulher com sangue nas veias.

Ela tivera muito poucos relacionamentos, e nenhum deles importantes. Os homens que se aproximavam dela costumavam se inibir diante de sua exuberância e autoconfiança.

Mas Mamoru não era assim, e isso a intrigava. Ali estava alguém que sabia se impor, mas sem ser rude. Dizia o que queria de uma tal maneira que tomava quase impossível a seu interlocutor contrariá-lo. O magnetismo de Mamoru era poderosíssimo, e se ela não se cuidasse, estaria em apuros.

No entanto, amava desafios. Viver perigosamente era seu lema. Por isso, a tentação de ver Mamoru a seus pés se tomava mais e mais irresistível.

_Está brincando com fogo_, sua consciência a advertia. Usagi achou graça.

— E daí? O máximo que pode acontecer é eu pegar uma corzinha.

Por isso, não se vestiu. Ao pôr a mão na maçaneta, tinha ao redor de si apenas uma minúscula toalha de banho.

Tudo estava esquematizado na mente muito lógica de Usagi. Ela entraria no quarto, vinda do banheiro, com seu delicioso e refrescante aroma de banho tomado, os cabelos molhados e com as coxas de fora. Ao deparar com Mamoru, fingiria ter se assustado, mas em seguida esboçaria um sorriso arrasador. Era linda e sedutora, afinal de contas. E jovem, com tudo nos devidos lugares.

Ao vê-la, Mamoru perderia aquela pose de rei do mundo, apreciaria suas curvas como um tigre mirando a presa, e talvez até gaguejasse. Então, ele a tomaria nos braços, os dois fariam sexo até se fartar, Mamoru cairia no sono, e ela fugiria dali o mais rápido possível. Satisfeita, feliz e com a pele resplandecente.

Teria sido assim. Porém, como dizem os mais velhos, jamais subestime o inimigo.

Quando Usagi se preparava para começar seu teatrinho, o que viu a deixou de queixo caído. Não pôde evitar.

Mamoru, sabe Deus por que motivo, resolvera vestir trajes típicos. Sua tez morena se destacava em sua túnica branquíssima, a _dishdasha_. Na cabeça, um turbante verde, preso com uma espécie de coroa fina e dourada. De seu pescoço pendia uma corrente de ouro da espessura de um dedo, e, pendurado nela, um imenso rubi. No dedo da mão direita, um anel de ouro vermelho — pelo visto, a família dele adorava aquela tonalidade do nobre metal — mostrava um brasão. Parecia um selo real.

Ali sentado, com as pernas cruzadas, os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da poltrona, as pontas dos dedos unidas e tocando de leve o lábio inferior, estava o ser humano mais belo e másculo de todo o universo.

De fato, ele a fitou de cima a baixo. Mas não demonstrou, nem por um segundo, ter ficado encantado com a visão de uma mulher seminua. Esse foi um golpe e tanto na vaidade de Usagi. Queria muito que Mamoru, no mínimo, a desejasse. Naquele momento, seria capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir isso.

— Estava bom o jantar? — ele teve o desplante de perguntar.

— Muito.

Decidida a não se deixar abater, ela abriu a porta do armário.

— O que vai fazer?

— Vestir-me.

— Para quê? Não está confortável assim?

Usagi o encarou. A única expressão no semblante dele era de enfado.

_Ah, é guerra o que você quer? É guerra o que vai ter!_

— Que bom que não se incomoda, Mamoru! Eu apenas quis ser gentil com você. Bobagem minha, não é? Alguém que se julga no direito de entrar em meu quarto sem pedir licença, à hora que bem entende, não merece tanta consideração assim. Portanto, vou fazer de conta que estou sozinha.

Usagi fez menção de tirar a toalha, só para ver a reacção dele. Mamoru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E então?

_Tudo bem, o primeiro round é seu._

— Acho que não sou tão liberal quanto imaginei — Usagi caminhou até o leito com seu passo de pantera e se sentou na beirada. — Vai começar com o interrogatório? Trouxe as algemas?

Mamoru continuava impassível.

— Como você se chama?

— Usagi Baker.

— O que faz da vida?

— Sou ladra profissional.

— Como disse?

Ah! Choquei você? Pobrezinho!

— Quer que eu soletre?

— Não brinque comigo, srta. Baker.

— Apenas Usagi. E não estou brincando… Alteza — ela falou com deboche. — Só por curiosidade, por que Jedite o trata assim? Isso é um tanto megalomaníaco de sua parte, em minha opinião.

— Ridículo, na verdade.

— Acha mesmo?

— Acharia, se eu não fosse um príncipe. Ele me chama de Alteza porque é esse o tratamento que se dá a príncipes e princesas.

Usagi se enfiou embaixo das cobertas e se recostou na cabeceira.

— Você é um príncipe? Quer que eu acredite nisso?

— Para mim, tanto faz. O que quero é que me diga onde está minha irmã.

— A princesa Maata.

— Exacto.

— Meu Deus, vocês são dois malucos! Ela me disse que estava fugindo de um marido violento, que praticamente a escravizava. Você aparece afirmando que é irmão dela. E agora me vem com essa conversa de que os dois são príncipes — Usagi meneou a cabeça. — Já sei! É uma "pegadinha"! Há cameras escondidas aqui dentro?

Mamoru respirou fundo.

— Minha cara, sua situação não é nada boa. Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, além de recursos ilimitados. Desse modo diga o que quero saber, ou você terá rugas e cabelos grisalhos quando sair daqui.

— Não sei se ficar em cárcere privado num hotel cinco-estrelas seja tão ruim assim…

— Por que não fala de uma vez? Sente prazer em me deixar zangado?

— Estou conseguindo isso? Você disfarça bem.

Mamoru ficou contente em saber que ela não percebera o efeito que provocava nele. Um bom soberano tinha de saber disfarçar suas emoções. E aquela estava sendo sua prova de fogo.

— Usagi, Maata é uma moça inexperiente e superprotegida. Diga-me onde encontrá-la. Eu irei buscá-la, embarco para meu país e você estará livre de mim para todo o sempre.

Ela não entendeu o motivo, mas sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir isso.

— Onde é seu país?

— No Oriente.

— Qual o nome?

— Nakabir.

— Nunca ouvi falar.

— Existem muitos pequenos países no Oriente Médio. O meu é um deles.

— E você é o soberano.

— Não. Meu pai, o sheik, é.

— Você tem mais irmãos além de Maata?

— Sim, quatro homens.

— Todos príncipes.

— Evidente. Sua vez, agora. Onde está minha irmã.

— Só lhe darei essa informação depois de falar com ela, se Maata disser que tudo bem.

— E quando será isso?

— Assim que permitir que eu saia deste hotel. Nós duas só nos comunicamos por nossos celulares, e eu deixei o meu em casa. Tive medo de quebrá-lo se o levasse comigo, sabe? Tenho uma certa compulsão em sair rolando por escadas e quase me arrebentar no meio da rua.

— Não duvido. Aqui está, use meu telefone.

— Eu e ela compramos dois aparelhos apenas para falarmos uma com a outra. Se Maata não vir o número de meu celular no visor, não atenderá a chamada.

— Tudo bem. Então nós iremos até sua casa.

— Nada disso. Esqueceu o que eu falei? Maata esta fugindo de você. Portanto não o levarei até ela de jeito nenhum, a menos que minha amiga me dê permissão para fazê-lo. Nós temos um acordo, e vamos mantê-lo até o fim.

Mamoru ficou de pé.

— Muita coisa não faz sentido nessa história. Para começo de assunto como minha irmã sabia que justamente eu estava atrás dela? Ao fugir de casa, ela devia ter sabido que nosso pai mandaria buscá-la mas jamais haveria de ter lhe ocorrido que seria justo eu. E ainda por cima pediu ajuda a você, uma fora-da-lei, e mentiu como nunca.

Usagi não desgrudava os olhos da figura espectacular de Mamoru. Se ele se aproximasse mais um pouco, correria o risco de ser atacado e devorado vivo.

— Por que me olha assim, Usagi?

— Assim como?

— Com lascívia.

— Eu olho assim para todo o mundo. É uma mania que tenho.

Mamoru franziu o cenho. Não gostou nada de ouvir aquilo.

— Você tem uma língua afiada. Porém, para dizer o que eu quero saber é escorregadia como uma serpente. Desse modo, não me dá outra opção.

Ele pôs a mão no bolso da túnica e tirou duas echarpes de seda.

— Pretende me bater com isso até que eu peça misericórdia?

— Ah, você pedirá misericórdia, sim… Pode apostar.

Mamoru se debruçou sobre ela, enlaçou-lhe a cintura e a beijou com uma paixão descontrolada.

Usagi se agarrou às costas dele, correspondendo ao beijo como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Levou a mão à toalha, para tirá-la, mas Mamoru a impediu. Sem parar de beijá-la, amarrou uma echarpe em cada pulso e, antes que Usagi desse por si, viu-se amarrada, de braços abertos, à cabeceira da cama.

Assustada, tentou se soltar, mas os nós eram muito firmes.

— Ei, Alteza… Eu sou menina, lembra? Meninos não podem ferir meninas.

Mamoru a beijou de novo, e Usagi ficou tonta. Em seguida, falou, bem perto do rosto dela.

— Sossegue, moça bonita. Nem me passou pela cabeça machucar você. Vou lhe ensinar uma forma de tortura que costumamos aplicar em Nakabir, que é muito útil para manter nossas esposas submissas.

— Não se atreva a pôr as mãos em mim! Eu vou gritar!

— Claro que vai. Tanto que você nem imagina.

Sem tocar a pele dela, ele abriu a toalha, expondo o corpo esplêndido de Usagi. Suas pupilas cintilaram de volúpia.

— Quando não suportar mais, basta me dizer onde está minha irmã, e eu pararei. Prometo — e cobriu os olhos dela com uma venda negra.

O coração de Usagi batia descontrolado. Aquele homem era um completo desconhecido. O fato de ser lindo demais poderia servir ao propósito de esconder seu lado sádico. Seria Mamoru um maníaco da pior espécie?

_Meu Deus, me proteja! Juro que nunca mais roubo ninguém se…_

Um suspiro profundíssimo escapou da garganta de Usagi, interrompendo sua prece silenciosa. Algo deslizara sobre seu mamilo com tanta suavidade, que ela chegou a crer que tinha sido mera impressão. Não fora uma brisa, mas era quase isso.

Então, o mesmo se deu no outro mamilo, e ela gemeu. O toque era de uma delicadeza absurda, e tão excitante que a obrigou a apertar uma coxa na outra.

— O que está fazendo comigo, Mamoru?

Ele sorriu, deliciado, segurando uma pluma de avestruz, com a qual roçava milímetro por milímetro os pontos mais sensíveis de Usagi.

— Eu avisei que não brincasse comigo, Usagi Baker. Quando eu terminar, você será completamente minha. E em mais de um sentido.

Usagi se contorcia, tentando evitar aquelas carícias que a excitavam tanto. Porém, não podia resistir. De olhos vendados, não conseguia saber de onde viria o próximo toque, nem onde seria. E quando menos esperava, Mamoru lhe arrancava outro suspiro profundo.

O mais fantástico foi que ele fez despertar pontos erógenos que ela nem imaginava que existiam. Quem poderia dizer que bem abaixo da axila havia um lugar que, se tocado da maneira certa, poderia deixar uma mulher sem fôlego?

Usagi parou de se mover. Antes, queria se livrar daquilo. No entanto, suas barreiras caíram por terra, e ela resolveu aproveitar aquele momento incrível. Mamoru que fizesse o que bem entendesse. Ela iria desfrutar cada segundo.

Ainda não compreendera aonde ele pretendia chegar. Se ganhava um presente tão maravilhoso por não ter revelado o paradeiro de Maata, agora é que não iria mesmo fazê-lo. Que mulher, em sã consciência, abriria mão de fazer sexo com um homem tão fora dos padrões? Mamoru decerto passara anos e anos na cama com garotas excepcionais, aprendendo tudo sobre sua anatomia e seus pontos sensíveis. Será que todos os rapazes de Nakabir sabiam fazer aquilo tudo? Poderia ganhar uma fortuna vendendo uma informação como essa.

Mamoru viu o exacto momento em que Usagi se rendeu. Ela se debatera bastante, mas enfim a paixão carnal venceu a batalha como sempre. Ele prosseguiu com a doce tortura até o momento exacto. Então, se afastou e ficou olhando para ela.

— Pronta para me dizer o que quero saber?

— Nem pensar. Era só isso o que tinha a me oferecer?

_Ora, que atrevida!_ Mamoru foi até a porta, abriu-a e puxou um carrinho que Jedite deixara preparado para ele.

— Nós ainda nem começamos, meu bem.

— Pois ande logo. Essa sua amostra grátis só serviu para me provocar cócegas.

Mamoru ficou completamente nu. Sabia que em breve todos os sentidos de Usagi estariam apuradíssimos, e quando ela sentisse seu aroma natural, após ter atingido o mais alto estado de excitação, iria se descontrolar.

A audição de Usagi já estava bastante aguçada, devido ao fato de não poder enxergar. Humedeceu os lábios, achando que Mamoru ira se deitar sobre ela, e aguardava por isso com ansiedade. A demora, porém, começou a incomodá-la. Seu baixo-ventre pulsava, exigindo satisfação.

Usagi gritou quando uma gota gelada respingou e escorreu por sua virilha, em contraste com a altíssima temperatura de sua epiderme. Ela abriu as pernas, para provocar Mamoru, e ele dirigiu a pluma de avestruz para o centro de sua feminilidade, àquela altura bastante húmida.

Usagi achou que iria desmaiar. Arqueou os quadris, esperando ser penetrada, mas tudo o que sentia era o roçar, muito de leve de algo que ainda não sabia o que era.

— Ainda tem coragem de dizer que sente cócegas?

— Mamoru… não aguento mais…

O príncipe subiu na cama, e Usagi teve certeza de que dessa vez ele ia tomá-la para si. Enganou-se de novo.

Mamoru ficou bem próximo dela e começou a deslizar o pé em sua barriga, em movimentos circulares, pressionando de leve, e aliviando a pressão, alternadamente. Então, fez os artelhos subirem pela lateral do corpo, pele e unhas, até chegarem bem perto do seio e tomar a descer.

Usagi transpirava, enlouquecida de volúpia. Jamais imaginara ser possível atingir tal grau de exaltação erótica. Aquele homem era um mestre dos desejos.

De repente, ele parou e desceu do leito. Usagi se contorceu, oferecendo-se, querendo mais.

— Volte, Mamoru…

O príncipe apanhou uma garrafa de champanhe e tirou a rolha.

— Aprendi algo muito interessante com uma das ex-concubimas do harém de meu pai: como usar a língua. Não dessa forma que todo o mundo sabe, um mero lamber e sugar. No treinamento, são utilizadas facas. No começo, com o corte quase cego, para não nos ferirmos quando deslizarmos a língua pela lâmina. Então, à medida que vamos ganhando destreza, a faca vai sendo substituída por outra, cada vez mais afiada. A última lâmina é capaz de cortar ao meio um fio de cabelo; se conseguirmos passar a língua nela com tanta leveza a ponto de não nos machucarmos, pronto. Aprendemos a lição.

Mamoru derramou duas gotas de champanhe no umbigo de Usag, que estremeceu.

— Adivinhe que nota a concubina me deu.

A língua dele era quase mais leve que a pluma de avestruz, passando sobre o líquido gelado e sorvendo-o muito devagar, ao mesmo tempo deixando escapar seu hálito quente.

Usagi bradou o nome dele, desesperada. Como aquele homem podia ter tanto auto controle, tendo diante de si uma mulher a sua mercê e mais do que pronta para recebê-lo dentro de si?

Ela sentiu o cheiro dele. Tinha certeza de que Mamoru estava nu. Seu corpo todo pulsava agora, e não só o baixo-ventre. Temia enlouquecer se ele não a penetrasse.

Foi quando o calor da proximidade dele a deixou. Em seguida, Usagi o escutou se vestindo.

— O que está fazendo?

Ele nada disse. Terminou de ajeitar as vestes, deixou o carrinho encostado na parede, jogou um cobertor sobre ela e saiu do quarto.

O gemido que Usagi emitiu, dessa vez, foi da mais pura agonia.

Horas depois, cumprindo a ordem de Mamoru, Jedite entrou nos aposentos de Usagi. Como imaginara, ela adormecera. Então, com todo o cuidado, soltou os pulsos dela e se foi, sem fazer ruído.

Maata acordou quase na hora de abrir a loja. Não se sentia nada bem. A cabeça pesava, os músculos doíam.

— Deve ser resultado daquele dia horroroso que tive.

Precisava falar com Usagi. Não tinha notícias dela desde a véspera. Como teria sido seu encontro com Seiya?

Apanhou o celular e fez a ligação.

Ninguém atendeu.

— Vou para a loja. Se até a hora do almoço ela não aparecer, irei até meu apartamento.

Meia hora depois, Maata levou mais um grande susto. Assim que colocou os pés dentro do estabelecimento comercial de sua amiga, deparou com uma verdadeira devastação. Todas as prateleiras tinham sido postas abaixo, as mercadorias, espalhadas pelo chão. Até mesmo o piso, em algumas partes, fora arrancado. O invasor procurava por alguma coisa específica, e ficara bastante zangado, a contar pelo estrago que fez.

— Para mim, chega!

Maata trancou tudo e foi para sua casa, do outro lado da cidade, para ter uma conversa franca e definitiva com a srta. Usagi Baker.

Usagi acordou e tirou a venda dos olhos. Piscou várias vezes sentou-se e avistou Mamoru, na mesma poltrona em que estivera na noite anterior.

— Bom dia, Usagi. Dormiu bem?

— Foi você quem me soltou? Quanta bondade!

— Não. Foi Jedite, depois que você adormeceu.

— Por que não fez isso antes de sair daqui, Mamoru?

— Para que você não pudesse se… aliviar sozinha. Se é que me entende.

Usagi ficou vermelha. Antes achara que Mamoru era um adversário à altura. Agora, porém, começava a crer que ele a superava.

— Estou morrendo de fome.

— Já pedi nosso café.

— Certo. Se me der licença, Alteza, vou tomar um banho.

Ele ignorou a ironia.

—Tem toda.

Embaixo do chuveiro, passando a esponja pela pele. Usagi não pôde refrear as lembranças das delícias que experimentara na véspera. Sentia-se totalmente subjugada por Mamoru, mas iria lutar até as últimas forças para que ele não soubesse disso.

Eis uma tarefa quase impossível. Seu corpo traiçoeiro mostrava para o príncipe cada uma de suas reações, deixando bem pouco para a imaginação. Se existia um homem na face da terra pento em fazer uma mulher subir pelas paredes, era Mamoru Faraj.

Fechando os olhos, afagou os seios, fantasiando com a boca de Mamoru sobre eles. Sem perceber, foi descendo a mão até tocar sua maior intimidade e…

O jato de água quente foi interrompido. Usagi ergueu as pálpebras, e lá estava Mamoru, segurando uma toalha.

— Nada de se divertir sozinha, Usagi. Enxugue-se logo, ou nosso desjejum vai esfriar.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Usagi encontrou Mamoru à mesa, posta para o café da manhã.

— Alimente-se bem. É preciso que você reponha todas as energias, se pretende continuar agindo com essa teimosia absurda.

— Não se trata de mera teimosia, Mamoru. Dei mmha palavra a Maata.

— Você disse que é uma ladra. Desde quando gente de sua espécie tem honra?

Sem se abalar, ela se sentou e serviu-se de ovos mexidos, torradas e suco de laranja.

— Só eu sei o que vai dentro de meu coração. Não me importo nem um pouco com o julgamento alheio, e muito menos de estranhos, como é seu caso. Há muita gente por aí se passando por cidadão cumpridor de seus deveres que não passa de rematado canalha. E os que pregam a moral e os bons costumes são os piores. Apontam o dedo para os outros para desviar a atenção sobre si. Eu escolhi o meu caminho, e arco com todas as consequências — deu uma garfada, mastigou e engoliu. — Tenho pouquíssimos amigos, mas sou de fato amiga deles. Conheço Maata há dias, mas tenho enorme carinho por ela. Nós duas fizemos um acordo, e eu cumprirei minha parte até o fim.

— É o que veremos — Mamoru piscou-lhe, malicioso.

Terminado o desjejum, Usagi foi cuidar do machucado na testa e colocar uma bandagem nova. A antiga ela tirara antes do banho.

— Nada como a juventude — Mamoru, que a seguira até o banheiro, suspirou. — Quem a visse jamais adivinharia que você se acidentou há tão pouco tempo. Não sente nenhuma dor?

— Não.

Mas Usagi não dissera a exata verdade. Eram bastante desconfortáveis as contrações que vinha experimentando desde que Mamoru dera início a toda aquela maldade deliberada. Ah, mas não lhe daria o gostinho de saber disso!

— Poderia me esperar lá fora, por favor?

— Nada disso. Seu tormento só terminmoá quando…

— …eu disser onde encontrar Maata.

— Justamente.

Tinha de achar um meio de escapar dele. Caso contrário, acabaria sucumbindo. Se Mamoru fizesse metade do que tinha feito com ela no dia anterior, não responderia por si.

Usagi terminou de fazer o curativo e retomou ao dormitório. Mamoru a agarrou por trás, e mordiscou-lhe a nuca.

— E então, como será?

Ela ia responder algo, mas tudo ficou muito confuso, pois ele a virou de frente, enfiou a mão por baixo de sua blusa e envolveu-lhe um seio, apertando-o de leve. Usagi o envolveu num abraço apertado e entreabriu os lábios, oferecendo-os para um beijo.

Mamoru deu risada.

— É assim que eu gosto. Toda entregue, sem a menor resistência — beijou-a e a tomou no colo.

Do mesmo modo como na véspera, ele a amarrou na cama, só que desta vez de bruços.

— Não lhe dou meia hora para acabar me contando todos os seus pecados. Entenda que não há salvação para você, Usagi Baker.

Usagi, em grande expectativa, não tinha a menor dúvida quanto a isso.

Mamoru abriu o roupão de Usagi e o enrolou até em cima, e de novo ficou nu.

O primeiro gemido dela daquela segunda sessão ecoou pelas paredes quando Mamoru, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez, encostou a língua, daquele seu jeito tão especial, na parte detrás do joelho dela.

— Também não sabia o quanto esta região é sensível, caríssima? Há pelo menos mais uma dúzia delas para lhe mostrar.

Muito antes do prazo de meia hora dado por Mamoru, Usagi entregou os pontos.

— Chega, Mamoru! Por favor!

Os lençóis estavam empapados de suor, e as contrações em seu baixo-ventre se tornaram muito dolorosas.

— Onde encontro minha irmã?

— Eu lhe darei o endereço, mas com uma condição.

— Acha mesmo que está em posição de fazer exigências?

— É desespero de causa.

— O que quer?

Aquilo poderia parecer humilhante a quem não estivesse a par do tormento que ela enfrentava. Mas para Usagi, no momento, nada no mundo era mais importante do que aliviar aquela tensão avassaladora.

Portanto, às favas com o orgulho e o amor-próprio. Algo muito mais importante estava em jogo.

— Quero fazer amor. Venha e deite-se em cima de mim. Quero ser sua, Mamoru.

Ele também havia chegado a seu limite. Se Usagi não tivesse capitulado, seu plano teria malogrado. Era de carne e osso, afinal.

— Certo. Diga o endereço.

Ela o fez, ele anotou e soltou-lhe os pulsos.

Usagi se virou de frente e o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

— Calma, tenho de colocar o preservativo.

— Ande logo!

Mamoru estava preparado para aquele desfecho. Por isso bastou-lhe estender a mão para o criado-mudo para apanhar o envelopinho. Durante todo o processo, Usagi beijava e lambia as costas dele, louca para amar aquele corpo excepcional.

0 príncipe se virou para ela, ergueu-a nos braços e a colocou deitada. De joelhos, abriu bem as pernas dela, e, sem soltá-las começou a penetrar Usagi, muito devagar.

Ela arfava, arqueando-se, mas ele ia se aprofundando sem pressa alguma. Então, colocou as pernas dela sobre seus ombros e foi até o fim num só impulso.

Em segundos, Usagi, gritando, desvairada, atingia o auge, cravando as unhas na pele morena de Mamoru.

Duas horas se passaram, durante as quais Mamoru e Usagi nada mais fizeram do que se amar com loucura. Depois, os corpos saciados e os musculos relaxados, acabaram cochilando.

Mamoru acordou antes dela, e foi para sua suíte.

Quando Usagi abriu os olhos, espreguiçou-se como uma gata feliz. Porém, ao ver-se sozinha, teve um choque de realidade.

Bem, Maata teria de perdoá-la. Resistira até onde fora humanamente possível.

Levantou-se e tomou uma ducha rápida. Estava se vestindo quando Mamoru voltou.

— Trarei minha irmã aqui, para que vocês duas possam resolver seus assuntos.

— Nada disso. Irei até lá com você.

— Nem pensar. Quero pegar minha irmã de surpresa.

— Raciocine, Mamoru. Desde ontem ela não consegue falar comigo. Acha que não está preocupada? É bem provável que saia por ai a minha procura e acabe arranjando problemas.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Se minha irmã se prejudicar por sua causa, ainda que se trate de uma simples unha quebrada, você vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu.

— Mais um motivo para eu ir junto. Estando a seu lado será mais fácil cumprir sua ameaça.

Mamoru tinha de admitir: aquela era uma mulher que não se deixava intimidar com facilidade.

De todo modo, que mal ahveria de levar Usagi consigo? Assim ao menos poderia conversar com Maata sem se preocuar com ela.

— Muito bem. Termine logo de se arrumar.

Glossário:

Dishdasha - Consiste num roupão de manga comprida que cobre o corpo inteiro.  
Costuma ser claro e largo para reflectir os raios solares, fazer o ar circular e refrescar o corpo durante o dia.


	8. Chapter 8

Desculpem não ter postado mais cedo... mas surgiu uns problemas com o meu laptop ... e agora ... bem tou tramada... tenho que ir para outro computador... e surgiram uns problemas tecnicos que só hoje e que pude resolver ... me desculpem mesmo ...

mas agora sem demoras aqui vai mais um capitulo ...

Esclarecimentos:

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

CAPÍTULO 7

Maata entrou no apartamento e encontrou Usagi sentada no sofá da sala.

— Ora! Isso é o que eu chamo de déjà vu.

Usagi sorriu-lhe.

— Tudo bem com você, Maata?

— Agora, sim. Eu vou lhe contar tudo, mas antes quero que me diga: o que houve? Como se machucou desse jeito? Não me diga que…

— Mamoru…

— O quê? — Maata arregalou os olhos. — O que Mamoru fez, Usagi? Ele bateu em você? Não acredito!

Naquele momento, Mamoru saiu do quarto.

— Olá, fujona. Até que enfim!

Enfurecida, Maata avançou para o irmão e, numa atitude inesperada, deu-lhe um pontapé na canela. Mamoru se agachou, para esfregar o local da pancada, e levou um tapa que o desequilibrou, atirando-o no chão.

— Desgraçado! Papai nunca o perdoará por ter sido violento com uma garota! Por que fez isso com ela? Usagi só estava querendo me ajudar!

— Pare, Maata, não foi Mamorul — Usagi foi mancando até ela.

A princesa a encarou.

— Se ele não a obrigou a trazê-lo até aqui, por que não cumpriu nosso acordo, Usagi? Eu cumpri minha parte.

— Acalme-se primeiro e nós lhe contaremos tudo.

Mamoru se ergueu, afagando a face.

— Você me deve um pedido de desculpa, Maata. E muitas explicações também.

Ela o fitou com carinho, embora ainda atordoada.

— Ah, meu querido, nem sei por onde começar…

— Eu sei — Usagi foi até a geladeira e apanhou três cervejas.

— Você não pode beber. Está tomando analgésicos fortes.

— Não estou, não. Sou bastante resistente à dor.

Mamoru deu um sorriso enviesado que fez Usagi enrubescer. Maata notou um clima estranho entre eles, mas falaria disso depois.

— Bem, agora podemos nos sentar como velhos amigos e pôr as cartas na mesa.

Mamoru aceitou uma lata, abriu-a e tomou um gole.

— Irmãzinha, comece explicando por que fugiu de nosso país, como conseguiu sair de lá sem que ninguém a visse e como sabia que eu saí a sua procura.

— Para isso, tenho de ter permissão de nosso pai — Maata ia apanhar o celular, mas o príncipe a impediu.

— Eu sabia! Tudo não passa de uma artimanha do sheik, não é? Só não entendo o porquê. Mas você vai me dizer tudo. Agora!

Maata suspirou. Fizera tudo a seu alcance para manter o irmão longe de Nakabir por todos aqueles meses. Seus pais sabiam que aquele momento chegaria. Portanto, era a hora de lhe contar a verdade. Além do mais, também estava farta de tudo aquilo. Não pretendera, em momento algum, se envolver em tantas aventuras. Tudo o que queria era pôr os pingos nos "is" e voltar para sua amada Nakabir.

— A ideia foi de mamãe. Os rebeldes estão mais ousados a cada dia, e o sheik andou recebendo ameaças, que incluíam toda nossa família.

— Ele não me disse nada.

— Você é o primeiro na linha sucessória, Mamoru, e é de longe o mais bem preparado para sucedê-lo. Nosso pai, temendo que aqueles fanáticos tentassem algo contra sua pessoa, decidiu tirá-lo do país. Como papai sabia que você jamais aceitaria deixar Nakabir num momento tão crítico, pediu ajuda a mamãe.

— E por que teve de ser justo no dia de meu casamento?

— A escolha da data foi propositada. Todo o palácio estaria em polvorosa, e você muito concentrado em tudo o que viria pela frente: A cerimónia, os festejos… Se fosse pego de surpresa naquele instante, ficaria tonto o suficiente para não pensar com lógica e ver que não fazia sentido ir atrás de mim. Uma vez fora de lá papai e mamãe o impediriam de retomar sem cumprir a missão de me levar de volta.

Usagi ouvia aquilo tudo espantadíssima.

— Vocês dois são adultos. Por que ainda aceitam ordens de seus pais.

Os irmãos a fitaram como se ela tivesse proferido a maior heresia do mundo.

— Nossos pais são os nossos soberanos. A palavra deles é lei.

— Quer dizer que é verdade essa história de vocês serem príncipes?

— É. E Mamoru será o novo sheik.

— Isso ainda vai demorar, Maata. Nosso pai é vigoroso e tem só sessenta e cinco anos.

— Sim, insh Alah! — Maata tocou o centro do peito, os lábios e a testa.

— É por isso que você saiu de Nakabir sem problema algum.

— Isso mesmo. Fui directo para Londres em um de nossos jactos.

— Vocês têm mais de um jacto?

— Toda a frota de aviões de carreira e jactos de Nakabir pertencem ao sheik e sua família, Usagi.

— Ah, claro. Como não imaginei?

Maata sorriu-lhe.

— De que maneira vocês duas se conheceram? — Mamoru quis saber.

— Fui a uma joalharia oferecer minhas jóias em consignação. Naquele mesmo dia, Usagi entrou lá…

— …para fazer minha avaliação para um futuro roubo — ela disse sem constrangimento algum. — Ao ver as peças que sua irmã faz, me apaixonei, e decidi que as teria para mim.

— Mas Usagi só apanhou minhas jóias, Mamoru. Havia uma fortuna dentro do cofre, e ela não a pegou, porque soube que sr. Davidovitch, o dono da joalharia, tinha um filho que precisaria de transplante.

Usagi ficou comovida com aquela tentativa de Maata de melhorar sua imagem aos olhos do irmão.

— E se não bastasse, ela prometeu me devolver todas as peças.

— Mesmo? E por quê?

— Maata ficou de conseguir uma informação muito importante para mim.

— Deve ser mesmo. Minha irmã só usa ouro quase puro, pois de outro modo seria impossível fazer tantas filigranas. E a lapidação é fabulosa — Mamoru estreitou os olhos. — Diga, Usagi: o que mais?

Ela respirou fundo.

— Meu receptador não vende as jóias. Ele tira as pedras e derrete o ouro. Só de pensar naquelas maravilhas sendo destruídas sinto vontade de chorar.

Maata se levantou e foi até a janela. De costas para eles, falou:

— Usagi, alguém denunciou você para a polícia. Ontem eu fui presa em seu lugar.

Mamoru se voltou para Usagi com os olhos chispando.

— Eu avisei! Você colocou minha irmã em perigo!

— Um risco calculado.

Foi a vez de Maata se virar e encará-la, muito zangada.

— Como é? Você sabia que isso ia acontecer?

— Sabia que a probabilidade era muito grande.

— Não acredito!

— Acalmem-se os dois. O importante é que tudo acabou bem. Certo, eu podia ter me arrebentado naquela queda, mas ser faixa preta em karaté é algo bastante útil nessas horas. Eu sei cair sem me machucar. Você se livrou da enrascada com a maior facilidade e, Maata, e agora sei que há alguém querendo me passar para trás.

— Tive sorte. O defensor público era muito competente. Mas o que teria sido se o advogado fosse um completo idiota?

Usagi nada comentou.

— Tem mais uma coisa, Usagi.

— O que é?

— Alguém entrou em sua loja enquanto eu estava na delegacia, e arrebentou tudo. Sem dúvida, procurava por algo.

O bom e velho Seiya, na certa. Havia tempo Usagi sabia que devia bater em retirada, desaparecer do mapa. Quando realizava seus roubos, não fazia a divisão com Seiya conforme o combinado, e ele devia ter desconfiado disso. A gota d' água foi quando descobriu que ela roubara a Joalharia Davidovitch sem comunicá-lo. Desse modo, resolvera se livrar dela, entregando-a para a polícia. Contudo, para expor Usagi como a ladra tão procurada, precisaria de provas. Por isso arrebentara a loja. Se tivesse achado o que procurava, ela iria para trás das grades por muitos anos.

Tinha de dar um jeito de deixar o país. Pelo menos até a poeira baixar.

— Você conseguiu descobrir a idade de Ivan, Maata?

— Sim. Na verdade, foi o sr. Murray quem conseguiu. Ele perguntou ao investigador Yaten de um jeito que o policial não titubeou em responder.

— E então? Quantos anos o garoto tem?

— Dezasseis.

— Certeza?

— Não vejo motivo para o investigador ter mentido.

Muito bem, Ivan Davidovitch não era Shingo. De certo modo isso era bom. Usagi precisava se concentrar numa maneira de manter a cabeça sobre o pescoço, o que não seria nada fácil com um Seiya furibundo em seus calcanhares.

Mamoru observava o semblante de Usagi. Aquela era uma garota cheia de segredos. Era linda, sexy, inteligente e intrigante. Ao tê-la nos braços, experimentara uma emoção quase tão grande quanto o prazer carnal que desfrutara.

Mas ele era um príncipe; ela, uma ladra. Se não bastasse, estava noivo. Assim que chegasse a Nakabir, marcaria a nova data para seu casamento, e o mais rápido possível. Não era justo fazer Beryl esperar ainda mais.

No entanto, não tinha a menor dúvida de que jamais esqueceria aqueles lábios carnudos, aquele corpo ardente, aqueles olhos que o fitavam com incrível paixão.

— Mamoru?

A voz de Maata o despertou de seu devaneio.

— Hum?

— O que vai ser agora?

Sem responder para a irmã, o príncipe apanhou o telefone.

— Jedite? Prepare tudo. Amanhã voltaremos para Nakabir.

Os três terminaram de cruzar informações e foram almoçar numa cantina italiana.

Maata adorava lasanha à bolonhesa. Usagi preferiu esparguete aos quatro queijos, e Mamoru a acompanhou.

— Mamoru, não seria melhor se você não voltasse ainda para seu país? Digo isso por causa dos tais rebeldes — pela segunda vez, Usagi experimentou um aperto no peito, por saber que nunca mais o veria.

— Meu lugar é lá, ajudando a defender nossa família e nosso povo.

— Essa gente é capaz de tudo.

— Você deve saber.

— Engano seu. Nunca fiz mal a ninguém.

— Isso por seu ponto de vista.

Maata ouvia a leve discussão, sem interferir. Notara o modo como os dois se olhavam. Existia algo entre eles, e era muito forte.

Lamentava por Usagi. Gostava da amiga, mas ela não tinha a menor chance com Mamoru. Seu irmão jamais voltaria atrás com a palavra dada. Jurara desposar Beryl, e, mesmo que amasse outra mulher, não desapontaria o sheik em hipótese alguma. O bem de Nakabir viria sempre em primeiro lugar.

— É muito fácil para você me julgar.

— Ah, não me venha com essa conversa de "minha infância foi muito difícil". Há milhões de indivíduos nessa situação que não se tomaram ladrões.

— Concordo. Não vou bancar a vítima. Tenho horror a isso. Já falei que escolhi meu caminho e arco com as consequências disso. Mas há-de convir que ter nascido num berço de ouro como você facilita bastante as coisas.

— Bom carácter não se compra.

— Sei disso. Eu também nasci com um.

— Se é o que diz…

Usagi abriu a boca, mas, em vez de dizer algo, serviu-se de uma generosa garfada de seu esparguete e revirou os olhos, gemendo.

Mamoru ficou tenso, acusando o golpe sem querer.

Usagi limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e o encarou, muito séria.

— Escreva o que vou lhe dizer, Alteza. Ainda lhe mostrarei que todos temos uma função neste planeta. Até aqueles que, como eu, são desprezados por não seguirem os caminhos do bem têm sua utilidade. E quando isso acontecer você vai me pedir perdão de joelhos.

Mamoru a olhou com superioridade e se inclinou para a frente, ignorando por segundos a presença da irmã.

— Se um dia eu me puser ajoelhado a seus pés será por um propósito muito mais interessante, srta. Baker. Mulheres como você só servem para uma coisa.

— Mamoru! — Maata o repreendeu.

Usagi ficou de pé e atirou o guardanapo sobre a mesa.

— Sente-se!

— Você não me dá ordens! Quem pensa que é? — Usagi apanhou a bolsa e caminhou, ainda claudicante, até a saída do restaurante. De lá, voltou-se e falou de modo que todos ouvissem: — Pois se eu só sirvo para uma coisa, saiba que você nem para isso serve!

Mamoru, rubro de cólera, cerrou as pálpebras, num esforço hercúleo para não sair correndo atrás dela e colocá-la em seu devido lugar.

— O que foi aquilo, meu irmão? O que deu em você?

— Aquela mulher poderia ter arruinado sua vida, e ainda a defende?

Maata o olhou com muita atenção.

— Nunca o vi assim. Mesmo quando se zanga não deixa transparecer. Meu Deus, você está apaixonado!

— Não faz a menor diferença se estou ou não, Maata. Amanhã nós voltaremos para nosso país, e Usagi Baker será passado. Depois que colocarmos os pés em Nakabir, nunca mais quero ouvir o nome dela, entendeu bem? Beryl está a minha espera para nos casarmos, o que será feito em no máximo uma semana.

— Mas seu coração pertence a outra.

— Você é muito romântica, minha irmã. Eu sou um príncipe, e um dia serei sheik. Ainda que quisesse trocar Beryl por Usagi, como poderia? Beryl é uma moça de alta estirpe, filha do melhor amigo de nosso pai. Usagi é uma ladra! — Mamoru meneou a cabeça e chamou o garçon. — É bobagem perder tempo pensando nisso. Vamos embora, você tem de apanhar suas coisas. Depois, é melhor descansarmos bem. Jantaremos no hotel. Muitas horas de vôo nos aguardam. Ah! E nada de avisar nossos pais de nosso retorno. Jure que não dirá nada a eles.

— Mamoru… Há dias não falo com mamãe, quero ligar para ela hoje.

— Sem problemas. Apenas omita essa informação. Caso contrário, é bem capaz de nosso pai ordenar que fiquemos aqui, e eu não quero ter de desobedecê-lo.

— Está bem. Mas se eles ficarem bravos comigo, direi que a culpa é sua.

— Boa menina!

Maata pediu licença e foi ao toalete. Retocava a maquilhagem quando seu celular tocou. Apanhou-o de dentro da bolsa. Era Usagi.

— Que bom que ligou. Eu queria me despedir.

— Preciso muito falar com você, Maata. Hospedei-me no mesmo hotel de seu irmão. Assim que conseguir se livrar dele, venha falar comigo no quarto 1204.

— Certo.

— Até lá.

Mamoru levou a irmã até o apartamento dela, para buscar suas coisas.

— Ainda não me conformo por ter corrido atrás de você como um idiota durante meses, só porque meus pais temiam por minha segurança.

Maata continuava fazendo as malas, enquanto conversava com ele.

— Sossegue. Tudo acabou dando certo, nós estamos bem e vamos voltar para Nakabir. Mas ainda acho que você devia avisar o sheik.

— Nem pensar. Meu lugar é lá, do lado de minha família. Temos de eliminar essa célula rebelde. Há tantos lugares retrógrados no Oriente! Se aquela gente gosta de viver na Idade Média, que vá morar num desses locais, não é? Nakabir é progressista e continuará sendo.

— Tudo bem. Agora, me dê licença, vou tomar um banho.

Vinte minutos depois, Maata saía do banheiro. Mamoru se levantou da cadeira imediatamente e foi ao encontro dela: tocando-lhe o rosto de leve.

— O que é isto?

Ela se esquecera de disfarçar o hematoma. Agora era tarde.

— Nada de mais.

— Quem a machucou?

— Isso não importa, Mamoru.

— É culpa daquela mulher, não é?

— Não. Eu fui imprudente. Mas agora nada disso tem importância.

Maata calçou um par de ténis e disse ao irmão:

— Está tudo pronto. Podemos ir.

— Mamoru, eu o encontro mais tarde. Quero ir ao cabeleireiro.

— Você ficou bem de cabelo loiro.

— Mamãe acabará comigo se eu chegar com essa cor de cabelo em casa. Além dela, sou a única morena daquele palácio.

Maata deu um beijo no irmão e desceu no segundo andar do hotel, onde ficava o salão de beleza. Entrou na recepção, marcou hora com o melhor profissional disponível e foi conversar com Usagi, em sua suíte.

— Você demorou — ela reclamou, como cumprimento.

— Meu irmão é esperto. Despistá-lo não é tarefa simples.

— Eu que o diga — Usagi ficou vermelha. — Venha, sente-se aqui. Temos muito o que conversar.

Usagi abriu o cofre e apanhou uma bolsa.

— Aqui estão suas peças, como prometi.

Maata sorriu e conferiu uma por uma, sobre a cama.

— Venha, Usagi. Metade delas lhe pertence. pode escolher.

— Não, Maata. Você levou sustos demais. E eu não fui totalmente sincera.

— Façamos o seguinte: pegue a metade das jóias, conforme combinamos, e então me diga toda a verdade que escondeu de mim até agora. Assim, ficamos quites.

Usagi aceitou o generoso oferecimento. Em seguida, guardou em segurança as peças que ganhou.

— Sugeri que trocássemos de identidade porque foi a maneira que encontrei de descobrir se a polícia sabia algo concreto a meu respeito. Além disso, algo me dizia que Seiya queria me tirar do caminho, por achar que o passei para trás.

— E você fez isso?

— Claro!

Maata mordeu o lábio para não rir. A naturalidade com que Usagi falava sobre os próprios actos era algo no mínimo admirável. Mas jamais admitiria isso. Ia contra seus princípios.

— Mas Seiya é bandido de verdade. Ninguém vale nada para ele. Como é o único que sabe dessa minha actividade pouco recomendável, se a polícia viesse atrás de mim, teria sido por traição dele. Seiya quer as jóias que estão em meu poder.

— Ladrão que rouba de ladrão… — Maata meneou a cabeça.

— Porém, se você fosse mandada para a cadeia, como poderia fazer o que ele queria?

— Oh, criança ingénua! Entre dezenas de policiais, deve haver ao menos dez pessoas no presídio dispostas a arrancar toda e qualquer informação da pobre Usagi Baker. Agora, no entanto, Seiya está desmoralizado como informante da polícia. Mas ele não vai sossegar enquanto não fizer picadinho de mim, não me iludo quanto a isso.

— E você, o que fará?

— Tenho um plano. No entanto, ele só dará certo se você concordar em colaborar.

— De novo? Ah, sinto muito. Sabe muito bem que amanhã irei com meu irmão para meu país, e não devo voltar aqui tão cedo. Se quer dinheiro para viajar, você já tem. Basta vender as jóias.

— Dinheiro não é meu problema.

— Usagi, foi óptimo conhecê-la, acho você uma garota formidável, embora não concorde com seus métodos, mas para mim chega. Irei para Nakabir, abrirei uma joalharia e serei feliz lá, junto de meus familiares e longe de situações como essas em que me meti. Tudo isso foi bom para eu descobrir quanto é maravilhoso ter nascido princesa, ser protegida e amada. Nada do que me diga me fará mudar de ideia. partirei amanhã, e ponto final.

Usagi esboçou seu sorriso mais devastador.

— É muito bom ouvir isso, minha cara.

Maata ficou confusa.

— Seus pais deram um jeito de mandar Neyah para fora do país para protegê-lo, certo?

A princesa tomou a mão de Usagi.

— Minha querida, não alimente falsas esperanças. Não sei o que houve entre você e meu irmão, mas senti o clima entre vocês. O problema é que um romance seria impossível, Usagi. Mamoru vai se casar assim que chegarmos a Nakabir. E mesmo que ele decidisse ir contra a resolução do sheik, como poderia ter por esposa uma… ladra? Perdoe-me, meu anjo, mas não quero que você sofra.

Usagi ficou triste ao ouvir aquilo.

Com milhões de homens disponíveis no mundo, eu tinha de me apaixonar por um impossível!

Ela levou a mão ao peito. Sim, a conclusão era aquela mesma: apaixonara-se por Mamoru, não havia dúvida. E ele jamais seria dela.

Contudo, seu amor corria perigo, bem como todos aqueles que lhe eram caros. Ele poderia sofrer um atentado, ou algum de seus parentes.

Usagi sabia muito bem como podia ser assustador e doloroso perder os familiares de uma hora para outra. Não queria que Mamoru passasse por isso.

Seu coração lhe dizia que fosse para Nakabir. Tinha habilidades únicas, que talvez pudessem ser utilizadas para acabar com o movimento rebelde.

Mesmo tendo de enfrentar o tormento de ver o homem de sua vida se casar com outra, teria o consolo de haver colaborado para que ele tivesse uma vida longa e feliz ao lado dos seus.

— Maata, sou perita em entrar e sair dos lugares mais inexpugnáveis sem deixar pistas. Fora isso, meus conhecimentos de sistemas de segurança e de informática são muito bons. Posso colaborar com o sheik para descobrir um modo de encarcerar aqueles fanáticos.

Maata fez um esgar.

— Você é apenas uma garota. Homens muito experientes não conseguiram chegar nem perto daqueles miseráveis. Por que acha que seria capaz de fazer algo que eles não puderam?

— Se você pensa assim, imagine o que pensarão os homens.

Maata ia contra-argumentar, mas se calou, compreendendo o que Usagi quisera dizer.

— Ninguém desconfiaria de você.

— Não é mesmo?

A princesa se levantou e tornou a se sentar.

— Seria muito arriscado, Usagi. Se meu pai concordar com essa loucura, o que acho improvável, e você cair em mãos inimigas, na certa os rebeldes a matarão.

— Se eu continuar aqui, Seiya acabará comigo. Já que tenho de morrer mesmo, que seja por uma causa nobre. Assim talvez eu consiga um lugar mais fresquinho no inferno quando eu chegar lá.

— Usagi!

Elas deram risada.

— Mamoru não vai concordar.

— Sei que não. Ele me culpa por tudo o que lhe aconteceu e tem razão. Mas você é uma moça inteligente e vai descobrir uma maneira de me colocar dentro daquele lindo jacto sem que ninguém me veja. Terá também de misturar minha bagagem à sua. Eu irei ao shopping e adquirirei malas novas. Colocaremos minhas coisas nelas, e você dirá a Mamoru, se ele perguntar, que não resistiu a fazer mais umas compras antes de embarcar. Afinal, estamos em Nova York! Que mulher resiste a tantas lojas maravilhosas? Ainda mais com seu poder aquisitivo…

Foi a vez de Maata sorrir com malícia.

— Já sei! Porém, não poderemos errar, ou seremos desmascaradas.

— Diga!

— Neste caso, é melhor sermos metódicas — Maata apanhou um bloco e uma caneta. — Anotaremos tudo o que será necessário providenciar. Nada pode dar errado.

— E não dará.

Após repassarem toda a estratégia, as amigas se despediram.

— Tenho cabeleireiro em cinco minutos — Maata apanhou a bolsa.

— E eu tenho algumas providências a tomar antes de viajarmos.

Elas se abraçaram.

— Obrigada por tudo, Maata. E acredite quando lhe digo que sei que poderei ser útil para sua família.

Maata deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

— Espero que sim. Mas se meu pai não permitir que você aja, ao menos irá conhecer nosso país, que é muito lindo. Férias nunca fazem mal a ninguém.

Enquanto isso, em seus aposentos, Mamoru andava de um lado para o outro. Tinha ganas de estapear Usagi Baker por ter colocado sua irmã em apuros. Imagine, uma jovem princesa, tão delicada, tão mimada, indo parar numa delegacia acusada de roubo pelo simples fato de ter feito amizade com uma ladra.

Bem, para ser justo tinha de admitir que nada daquilo teria acontecido se seus pais não houvessem resolvido afastá-lo dos problemas políticos em seu país. Na realidade, isso estava entalado em sua garganta. Fora tratado como um garoto frágil. O sheik e a rainha agiram como pais, não como soberanos. Os argumentos deles não o enganavam. Por culpa de seu excesso de zelo, sua irmã se envolvera com gente muito aquém de seu nível, como Usagi Baker, e bandidos juramentados, como o tal Seiya.

E ele, Mamoru Faraj, príncipe de Nakabir, primeiro na linha sucessória do sheik, por conta das artimanhas de seus pais, acabou tendo seu coração roubado pela mais linda ladra da face da terra.

As imagens do corpo dela se contorcendo a seu toque, implorando para ser possuída, seu aroma tão feminino exalando de todos os poros, seu suor molhando os lençóis de linho… Jamais conhecera uma mulher mais ardente e confiante. Usagi se entregou a ele como se o conhecesse a vida toda. Como se fossem um só.

Como esquecê-la? O perfume dela se entranhara em sua pele para sempre. O som de seu sorriso jamais abandonaria seus sonhos.

E aquele olhar repleto de paixão o perseguiria aonde quer que fosse. Mamoru estava condenado, e sabia disso. Tinha obrigações a cumprir, e entre elas, um casamento agora indesejado.

Nunca chegou a se apaixonar por Beryl. Ela era belíssima e muito sensual, mas o sentimento que nutria pela noiva era mais como o carinho de um irmão. O que sentia por Usagi, ao contrário, era, sem dúvida alguma, o amor de um homem por uma mulher.

Iria se casar com Beryl. Ela um dia se tornaria a rainha de seu país. Mas a soberana de seu coração seria, até o fim de seus dias, aquela fora-da-lei de olhos da cor do céu. Tinha certeza de que seria assim. Os homens de sua família só amavam uma vez.

Nunca mais colocaria os pés nos Estados Unidos. Sabia que, se o fizesse, não resistiria à tentação de falar com ela, de tentar seduzi-la e levá-la para a cama. Isso não seria justo com Usagi.

Mas o pior seria encontrá-la nos braços de um homem que não teria tantos impedimentos, e que poderia dar a ela um lar e toda sua dedicação.

Seu sangue ferveu só de imaginá-la ao lado de outro.

— Chega desse tormento!

Assim que chegasse a Nakabir iria se envolver de corpo e alma nas questões de Estado que o aguardavam e em seu casamento com Beryl. Seus afazeres no palácio e a nova família lhe tomariam todo o tempo, e talvez operassem o milagre de arrancar Usagi de seu coração.

Maata tomava o desjejum com Mamoru nos aposentos dele.

— Não acredito que comprou mais roupas ontem.

— Vocês, homens, vivem nos criticando, mas bem que adoram nos ver bonitas, bem produzidas.

Mamoru sorriu.

— Eu não sabia, mas estava com saudade de seus cabelos pretos.

— Graças a Deus, o cabeleireiro que me atendeu é excelente. Ficou óptimo, não?

— Sem dúvida.

O celular tocou. Mamoru atendeu.

— É Jedite, do aeroporto. O jacto está pronto. Vamos?

— Preciso apenas escovar os dentes. Só um minuto.

No banheiro, Maata ligou para Usagi.

— Estamos indo.

— Já estou aqui.

— Fez aquilo?

— Sim.

— Vai dar tudo certo, não vai?

— Evidente!

— Um beijo — E Maata desligou.

Assim que chegaram ao topo da escada da aeronave, Maata levou a mão à testa.

— Nossa, quase esqueci!

— O quê?

— A encomenda de mamãe. É só um instante, Mamoru. Pode entrar e tomar seu lugar como co-piloto. Vou correndo até a loja, aqui mesmo no aeroporto.

— Maata…

— Vá, meu irmão. Não demoro.

Embora contrariado, Mamoru foi para a cabine e tomou seu assento.

Maata, em vez de descer a escada, entrou no jacto e, sem fazer ruído, se agachou atrás de uma das poltronas. Aguardou alguns minutos e fez a ligação combinada com Usagi.

Sem perda de tempo, Usagi, usando um traje típico idêntico ao de Maata, com grandes óculos escuros e um véu cobrindo a cabeça e a parte inferior do rosto, saiu da loja com um pacote na mão e foi para a pista de descolagem.

Jedite a viu se aproximando e ligou o motor.

— A princesa vem vindo, Alteza.

— Óptimo.

Usagi entrou no avião, entregou o pacote a Maata e correu pelo corredor até a cabine privativa das mulheres.

Maata foi falar com o irmão.

— Pronto, podemos descolar — e mostrou a ele, muito sorridente, o embrulho em suas mãos.

— O que é isso?

— Um vaso de Murano. Mamãe faz colecção.

— Alteza, por favor, sente-se e afivele o cinto — Jedite pediu-lhe.

— Certo.

E Maata foi ao encontro de Usagi. Entrou no ambiente privativo e trancou a porta.

— Temos de falar bem baixo. Se Mamoru desconfiar, estaremos em apuros.

— Deu tudo certo, Maata!

— Ainda acho tudo isso uma loucura.

— E é. Mas é por uma boa causa.

— Bem, como lhe disse, nem meu irmão, nem Jedite entrarão aqui sem pedir licença. Eu ficarei a maior parte do tempo lá na frente, como é meu costume.

Maata abriu o pacote. Apanhou o pequeno vaso de cristal e o guardou na bolsa. Depois, pegou a sacola térmica, que continha sanduíches, leite, biscoitos e outros alimentos para Usagi.

— Não poderei dividir minhas refeições com você.

— Aqui tem mais do que o suficiente para mim — sorriu-lhe Usagi.

— Quando o avião pousar em Nakabir, virei aqui buscar minha bolsa; esse será o sinal. Você permanecerá no jacto. Logo que for possível voltarei para apanhá-la.

Com o jacto no piloto automático, Jedite e Mamoru deixaram a cabine de comando. Jedite foi ao toalete, e Mamoru se sentou ao lado da irmã.

— Com saudade de casa?

— Muita!

— Percebi ao vê-la com essa roupa. Em Nakabir você só usa jeans e camiseta.

Maata suspirou.

— Algum dia poderá me perdoar, Mamoru?

— Pelo quê?

— Por tê-lo feito de bobo.

— Ah, isso… Nós dois cumpríamos ordens. Os cidadãos comuns acham que a vida de pessoas como nós é um eterno mar-de-rosas. Mal sabem as inúmeras regras que temos de cumprir. Antes de tomarmos uma atitude, temos de pesar tantas consequências que isso chega a nos desanimar.

— Refere-se a Usagi?

Mamoru se virou para a janela.

— Nunca mais tomarei a vê-la.

A tristeza do irmão era tão evidente que por um triz Maata não lhe disse que Usagi estava ali, naquele avião, para aliviar seu sofrimento.

— "Nunca" é tempo demais, meu querido.

Ele nada comentou.

— Como é possível que em um espaço de tempo tão curto você tenha se apaixonado tanto?

— Quem pode saber? Quando vi Usagi naquela cama de hospital, fingindo ser você, senti tanta raiva dela! Era uma completa estranha se fazendo passar por minha irmã, a quem eu procurava havia meses. Achei que ela a tivesse sequestrado ou coisa assim. No entanto, ao ver aqueles olhos claros me fitando… Jamais conheci uma mulher igual. Usagi tem a exacta mistura de docilidade com um cérebro privilegiado. Além de uma sensualidade capaz de derreter pedras.

— Hum… Quer dizer que enquanto eu me afligia, por ignorar onde Usagi havia se metido, vocês dois se divertiam a valer.

Mamoru não reprimiu o riso.

— Você é terrível, Maata! — meneou a cabeça. — Mas devo confessar que sim. Eu precisava descobrir seu paradeiro, e acabei usando métodos nada ortodoxos. Porém, o resultado foi maravilhoso.

— E vocês acabaram se apaixonando.

— Eu, sim. Ela, não tenho certeza. De todo modo, estou indo de encontro a meu destino.

— Nos braços de uma mulher que você não ama.

— Isso não importa. Não posso fugir ao compromisso.

— Nem por sua felicidade?

Enfim, ele a encarou.

— Diga-me como eu poderia ser feliz ao lado de uma criminosa. Sou um príncipe, um dia serei o soberano de nosso povo. O que direi a todos: "Respeitem sua rainha. Ela foi ladra um dia, mas quem não tem seus pecados?" Só mesmo em sua cabecinha de garota romântica isso pode ser possível.

— Cuidado, Mamoru. Há milhares de cores e tonalidades, não apenas o preto e o branco. Às vezes uma pessoa que passou a vida toda sem um deslize sequer acaba mostrando um carácter para lá de duvidoso…

— Sei.

— …e as criaturas mais desprezíveis podem vir a tomar atitudes heróicas.

— Claro. Em filmes de aventuras, novelas e historinhas infantis. Na vida real não é assim.

Maata não quis discutir. Mas rezou em silêncio para que tudo se encaminhasse da melhor forma. E que seu irmão, um dia, pudesse ser feliz.

Usagi, com a orelha grudada na porta, tentava ouvir o que os irmãos conversavam. Suas vozes eram bem audíveis, mas eles dialogavam em árabe. Óbvio. Por que falariam em inglês se não havia nenhum estrangeiro por perto?

Mesmo assim, continuaria ali. Era tão excitante escutar Mamoru falando naquele idioma tão melodioso! Uma vez em Nakabir, iria se esforçar para aprender a língua deles.

Os dois se calaram, e Usagi tomou seu assento. Sem nada para fazer, colocou os fones do MP3 nos ouvidos e se recostou, confortavelmente, para admirar as nuvens branquinhas, cortadas pelas asas do avião.

Como seria Nakabir? Maata dissera que era uma ilha muito próxima ao golfo de Ácaba, entre o Egipto e a Arábia Saudita. Era um Estado progressista, com duas óptimas universidades, hospitais com equipamentos de última geração, profissionais de ponta tanto homens como mulheres, pois naquele país as mulheres desfrutavam de uma liberdade quase ocidental. A riqueza de Nakabir se baseava em extracção mineral e de petróleo. O analfabetismo fora erradicado havia décadas, e todos os habitantes, mesmo os trabalhadores rurais, viviam com dignidade.

As leis eram severíssimas, mas os julgamentos eram levados a sério, com investigações e perícias, para se evitar ao máximo que alguém fosse punido por um crime que não cometeu. O sheik, pelo visto, era um governante justo.

No palácio, elas iriam directo para o harém, onde moravam as mulheres solteiras. Por enquanto, apenas a rainha vivia no palácio propriamente dito. Em breve, Beryl, a noiva de Mamoru, também iria morar lá, com seu marido.

Maata não entrara em detalhes ao se referir a Beryl. Dissera apenas que o casamento dela com seu irmão fora acertado quando os dois eram ainda crianças, algo completamente fora da realidade de Usagi.

Respirou fundo. Não iria se permitir sonhar. Tudo o que almejava era se ver de livre de Seiya Riscoe para todo o sempre. Desde que começara com suas actividades em parceria com ele, tinha em mente que, assim que tivesse chance, pararia de roubar e se tornaria uma cidadã respeitada. Não ambicionava se tornar rica. Queria conforto e condições de sustentar seu irmão — uma vez que o encontrasse. Porém, depois que se entra para o crime, a cada minuto se torna mais difícil sair.

Seiya estava atrás do fruto do roubo de Usagi, mas também não desejava abrir mão dela. Ninguém era melhor que ela em seu ofício. Portanto, aquela fuga para Nakabir viera muito a calhar.

Usagi sempre se orgulhou de seus talentos; no entanto, como seu último pai adoptivo vivia dizendo, eles só serviam para praticar o mal. E de repente, como que caída do céu, surgia a oportunidade de fazer algo de muito bom com eles. Evidente que não sabia se ia dar certo. Na realidade, podia ser que o sheik a expulsasse do país sem a menor complacência. Isso se chegasse a ouvi-la.

Mas iria tentar. Nenhum homem era inacessível, nenhuma fortaleza, impenetrável. O tal chefe dos rebeldes tinha de ter pontos fracos, como todo mundo. E por quê, afinal de contas, não utilizar os préstimos de alguém que se oferecia para a empreitada sem querer nada em troca?

Isso mesmo. Pela primeira vez, desde que se viu abandonada, tendo de enfrentar sua existência solitária e melancólico, Usagi desejava fazer algo sem esperar por recompensa. Era seu coração que gritava para que fizesse de tudo para levar paz para seu amor. O sheik e a rainha deram a Usagi o maior presente que ela poderia esperar: Mamoru. Por causa deles tudo começava a fazer sentido.

Em seu peito apaixonado brilhava agora a luz de um caminho novo. Talvez ela tivesse nascido com um único propósito; eliminar o perigo que pairava sobre a cabeça de seu amado.

Podia parecer pretensão demais crer que uma simples mulher — quase uma garota — iria dar conta do que homens treinados para o combate não tinham conseguido. Mas na história da humanidade havia milhares de exemplos em que a astúcia vencia a força bruta.

Estava disposta a tudo. Mamoru jamais seria seu, mas Usagi teria ao menos o conforto de saber, por mais longe dele que estivesse, que seu príncipe seguia seu destino, com sua família, com seu povo, e que ela contribuíra para isso.

Todavia, podia ser que não vivesse tanto assim. Aqueles com quem iria se envolver eram fanáticos, também dispostos a tudo para alcançar seus objectivos. Se morresse, era provável que Shingo nunca viesse a saber que um dia teve uma irmã que queria muito achá-lo.

Teria de falar sobre isso com Maata…


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá Aryel-Chan muito obrigado pelo seu apoio espero que este capitulo seja do seu agrado. Bjs **

**Estrela Lunar ainda bem que esta viciada nesta história…. Ainda bem que apesar da demora você gostou…. Desta vez também demorei apesar de não haver desculpas … espero que goste deste capitulo….. bjs **

**Esclarecimentos:**

**Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.**

**Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.**

**O Príncepe e a Plebéia**

**Enjoi.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Após o jantar, Maata deu boa-noite a Mamoru e foi para a cabine privativa.**

**Usagi terminava seu sanduíche, e a princesa colocou diante dela um pote de gelatina.**

— **Sua sobremesa.**

— **Obrigada. Gostaria de ganhar também um pouco daquilo que vocês comeram. Cheirava tão bem!**

— **Jedite é bom cozinheiro.**

— **Ele deve ganhar uma fortuna. É piloto, segurança, cozinheiro…**

**Maata se despiu para ir tomar seu banho.**

— **Amanhã a esta hora você terá se fartando com a melhor refeição que já comeu em toda sua vida. Nunca enfrentei dificuldade maior do que manter a forma naquele palácio.**

**Maata foi para o banheiro, e Usagi a acompanhou. A princesa abriu o chuveiro, e elas aproveitaram para conversar à vontade. Com a porta fechada e o som da água, não seriam ouvidas de jeito nenhum de fora da cabine.**

— **Como é o harém de seu pai? Tem centenas de concubinas, como nos relatos bíblicos?**

— **Não mais. Quando se casou com minha mãe, papai desactivou o harém. Ele não proibiu a prática para os cidadãos; a poligamia não se tomou ilegal. No entanto, as concubinas têm de estar de pleno acordo. Se uma mulher for mantida num harém contra sua vontade, o responsável pode pegar trinta anos de cadeia.**

— **Que boa notícia.**

— **Acontece que meus pais não acharam justo mandar as mulheres embora do palácio. Algumas tinham até nascido lá. Assim, papai garantiu o sustento das que preferiram partir e arranjou bons maridos para outras. As que optaram por ficar trabalham no palácio. Quando uma moça vai se casar, são elas que lhes ensinam as artes do amor.**

**Usagi arqueou uma sobrancelha.**

— **Não me diga que mulheres adultas não sabem o que um casal faz na cama.**

— **Lógico que sim. Mas, para nós, é uma tradição milenar desfrutar ao máximo do sexo. Ou você acha que mulheres de harém fazem apenas o trivial? Por que um sheik manteria tantas concubinas se todas fizessem a mesma coisa?**

**Usagi suspirou. Tinha de se lembrar de agradecer àquela que ensinou aquelas delícias fabulosas a Mamoru.**

— **Acho que vou adorar seu país.**

**Maata terminou o banho, enxugou-se, colocou um pijama de flanela e secou os cabelos.**

— **Você vai dormir? Não são nem seis horas ainda.**

— **Recuso-me a chegar abatida e com olheiras. Nem que não consiga conciliar o sono, vou relaxar bastante.**

**Usagi achou graça. Maata era mesmo vaidosa.**

— **Nossa cultura é muito diferente da sua, mas Nakabir é um lugar maravilhoso. Sinto tanta saudade que mal posso esperar para pousarmos.**

— **Por falar nisso, como será meu desembarque, Maata?**

— **Você permanecerá no avião. Eu, Mamoru e Jedite iremos para o palácio, e assim que der, virei buscá-la.**

— **Terei de ficar aqui, sozinha?**

— **Não há por que ter medo. Ninguém invadiria um jacto do sheik.**

— **Mesmo? Pelo que fiquei sabendo, alguns fanáticos andam à solta por aí querendo arranjar encrenca. Não ouviu falar?**

— **É, de fato. Mas o aeroporto é muito bem guardado. Tenha s6 um pouco de paciência. Prometo que não me demorarei além do necessário. **

**O jacto pousou no aeroporto de Nakabir pouco depois da meia-noite.**

**Usagi se fechou no banheiro e aguardou que todos desembarcassem. Teria de ficar ali, no escuro, sozinha, numa terra estranha, aguardando que Maata a buscasse. Ninguém mais sabia que ela estava ali. Se algo desse errado…**

**Ora, desde quando se tomara medrosa? Não viera para tão longe para que nada de bom lhe acontecesse. Iria dormir bem, e no dia seguinte sua amiga viria apanhá-la.**

**Através de uma fresta da cortina, Usagi avistava a movimentação do aeroporto. Não era grande como o de Nova York, mas aeronaves pousaram e levantaram vôo até as duas da manhã.**

**Então, com o fim das actividades, tudo ficou no mais absoluto silêncio.**

**O jeito é aproveitar para dormir. Caso contrário, pela manhã parecerei uma uva passa, Usagi exagerou.**

**Assim, aconchegou-se melhor entre as cobertas e, dizendo a si mesma que estava ali para ajudar seu amor, e que era isso o que ia fazer, adormeceu.**

**Mamoru e Maata decidiram ir directo para seus aposentos. Os pais já deviam estar dormindo, bem como todos no palácio. Assim, descansariam da longa viagem e se apresentariam aos soberanos com boa disposição de ânimo.**

**Eles iriam precisar.**

**Maata se vestiu com a roupa de que sua mãe mais gostava: uma túnica branca trabalhada em finíssimos fios de prata. Uma serviçal fez-lhe uma trança muito elaborada e colocou em sua cabeça uma tiara de platina cravejada de pérolas.**

**A princesa conferiu sua imagem no espelho e sorriu, feliz com o resultado. Ela parecia um anjo. Precisaria usar todas as armas para conseguir a colaboração da rainha para trazer Usagi para o palácio e dar prosseguimento ao plano delas.**

— **Obrigada, Núbia — e dispensou a criada.**

**Respirando fundo, Maata deixou o harém e foi falar com o irmão. Encontrou Jedite no corredor dos aposentos dos príncipes.**

— **Bom dia, Jedite. Quero ver Mamoru. Peça a ele que me receba, por favor.**

— **Pois não, Alteza — Jedite entrou na suite do príncipe e retomou em instantes. — Seu irmão vai recebê-la.**

**Maata fez-lhe um gesto gracioso e passou pelo criado. Na sala da suite, Mamoru olhava pela janela, admirando a paisagem.**

— **Vim buscá-lo para o desjejum, Mamoru.**

— **Será uma surpresa para nossos pais.**

— **Espero que agradável.**

**Maata se aproximou e segurou a mão dele. Mamoru se virou e a fitou, encantado.**

— **Se tem algo a pedir a eles, este é o dia, Maata. Ninguém poderia resistir a você.**

**Ela deu-lhe um beijo.**

— **Tomara que esteja certo. Vamos?**

**A refeição matinal acabava de ser servida quando irmã o e irmão entraram, de mãos dadas. Estavam presentes o sheik, a rainha e três de seus filhos.**

— **Mamoru! Então desobedeceu minha ordem e voltou sem minha permissão — o sheik franziu o cenho, mas não conseguia esconder a satisfação de ver seu filho mais velho, ausente havia tanto tempo.**

**Mamoru foi até ele e deu-lhe um abraço apertado.**

— **Mas cumpri minha missão. Trouxe minha irmã sã e salva.**

**Maata, que naquele momento enchia o rosto da mãe de beijos, estendeu a mão para Artemis, que foi até ela e enlaçou a filha e a esposa ao mesmo tempo. Então, foi a vez de os irmãos trocarem cumprimentos afectuosos.**

— **Agora, vamos todos comer. Em seguida, vocês dois irão comigo e Luna para a sala de audiências ter uma conversa reservada.**

**Os príncipes não interferiram. Cada um deles tinha seus afazeres, e assim que terminassem o desjejum iriam para seus respectivos escritórios para trabalhar.**

**Mamoru queria muito perguntar por Beryl, mas preferiu esperar.**

— **Hassin já saiu? — a ausência de seu irmão predilecto ao café da manhã não era incomum, mas Mamoru sentia saudade dele.**

**O sheik e a rainha trocaram olhares.**

— **Ele teve de viajar.**

— **Por quê?**

— **Coma, meu filho. Colocaremos você a par de tudo logo mais.**

**A maneira como Luna falou deixou bem claro que nada mais seria dito, por ora. Desse modo, todos se dedicaram a assuntos amenos até o fim do desjejum.**

— **Muito bem, Mamoru e Maata, venham connosco.**

**Os quatro foram para a sala de audiência de Artemis. Mamoru teria preferido que se reunissem nos aposentos particulares de seus pais, onde sempre se sentira tão bem. Aquele ambiente era austero e desprovido do calor humano que se via em praticamente todos os cómodos do palácio.**

— **Sentem-se, meus filhos — disse Artemis, acomodando-se à cabeceira da mesa.**

— **Temos muito o que conversar — Luna se sentou à direita do marido e uniu as mãos, um tanto nervosa.**

— **Onde está Beryl? Não tenho notícias dela desde que deixei Nakabir, e hoje ela não fez a refeição connosco. Nem Hassin. Por favor, me digam o que houve com minha noiva e com meu irmão. De preferência sem preâmbulos.**

**Artemis fez menção de falar, mas Luna tocou seu braço e o encarou de maneira bastante significativa.**

— **Filho, nós não agimos bem em apressá-lo para que viajasse de tal modo que não houvesse tempo para que se despedisse de sua noiva. O cancelamento da festa e todo o tumulto que se seguiu foram demais para Beryl. Ela não suportou e…**

**Mamoru ficou de pé.**

— **Estão me dizendo que minha noiva…**

**Luna se apressou em desfazer o equívoco:**

— **Acalme-se, querido, não é nada disso. Beryl está muito viva e muito bem.**

**O príncipe tomou a se sentar.**

— **Eu jamais me perdoaria se o pior tivesse acontecido — ele passou os dedos entre os cabelos. — Bem, se não foi isso, o que houve?**

— **Mamoru, entenda que Beryl foi tomada de uma raiva e frustração enormes. A pobrezinha não era dona de seus actos.**

— **Mamãe, eu disse "sem preâmbulos".**

— **Mas é importante que você compreenda os motivos dela.**

— **O que Beryl fez?**

— **Se tiver de descontar sua raiva em alguém, que seja em mim, filho.**

— **Mamãe!**

— **Sua noiva subiu para os aposentos dos príncipes, escolheu aleatoriamente um dos quartos, entrou e fez a dança dos sete véus para seu irmão Hassin. Na noite em que devia se tomar sua esposa ela se tomou mulher de seu irmão.**

— **Artemis!**

— **Ora, Luna, até eu estava angustiado com sua demora para falar!**

**Mamoru empalideceu.**

— **Não pode ser. Por que Beryl faria uma coisa dessas? Isso é uma indignidade!**

— **Mulheres e suas hormonais! Elas são capazes de nos enlouquecer e ainda afirmar, sem o menor constrangimento, que a culpa é nossa — Artemis deu um soco na mesa. — Aliás, foi o que Beryl fez. Uma moça que embalei em meus braços várias vezes quando ela era bebé!**

**Mamoru fechou os olhos, e só tomou a abri-los quando sentiu que seus músculos faciais relaxaram.**

— **Muito bem. Beryl foi ao quarto de Hassin e se deitou com ele. Por que meu irmão não a repudiou? Por que preferiu me trair?**

— **Ele não o traiu, Mamoru. Beryl nos contou, aos prantos, que foi tomada por um ódio insano, pois sonhara com aquele dia desde menina. Por isso, querendo se vingar de todos nós, ela decidiu que se deitaria com o primeiro homem que encontrasse. Beryl entrou na suite de Hassin sem saber que se tratava dele, o que na verdade não teria feito diferença alguma. Seu irmão também não sabia que era sua noiva aquela mulher que invadia seu quarto e se oferecia sem pudor, pois Beryl manteve o rosto coberto o tempo todo — Luna não encarava o filho enquanto falava. — É bem provável que nem Beryl, nem Hassin jamais viessem a saber que tinham estados nos braços um do outro naquela ocasião se o destino não tivesse feito das suas.**

— **Tenho até medo de perguntar.**

— **Certo dia, Beryl me chamou em seu quarto, no harém, se atirou a meus pés pedindo perdão e me contou que estava grávida, mas que não sabia quem era o pai. Tive um trabalho e tanto para descobrir qual dos quatro príncipes se deitara com sua noiva, Mamoru. Hassin ficou desesperado quando soube o que fizera. Queria falar com você a todo custo. Mas nós o convencemos do contrário, pedimos a Maata que o mantivesse ocupado correndo atrás dela e arranjamos tudo por aqui. Os dois se casaram e o bebé vai nascer em menos de três meses.**

**Mamoru não sabia o que pensar. Seu cérebro se recusava a funcionar.**

— **Onde eles estão?**

— **Casaram-se aqui, numa cerimónia íntima e discreta e viajaram para nossa casa em Monte Carlo. **

**Os três olhavam para Mamoru, esperando por uma explosão que, embora não fosse de seu feitio, haveria de ser totalmente compreensível.**

— **Você está bem, meu irmão?**

— **Sim. Atordoado, mas bem. Começo a ver que, embora seja uma óptima garota, Beryl não servia para vir a ser rainha, um dia. É intempestiva demais. A companheira ideal para um homem que será o soberano de seu país deve ser dona de seus actos e jamais perder a cabeça — sorriu, malicioso. — Tomara que Hassin consiga dar conta daquele fogo todo.**

— **Não ficou com raiva deles?**

— **Como eu poderia, pai? Hassin ignorava que estava fazendo sexo com a noiva do irmão. Quando soube o que fez, agiu como o homem honrado que é e se casou com ela. Como você, mamãe, costuma dizer, o destino tem maneiras muito peculiares de agir. Decerto não era para eu me casar com ela.**

— **Concordo, meu filho. Essa sua postura demonstra bom senso e equilíbrio. Um homem não deve se deixar levar pelas emoções.**

— **Para ser sincero, meu pai, jamais nutri por Beryl o mesmo sentimento que você tem por mamãe.**

**O sheik meneou a cabeça.**

— **Peço-lhe que me desculpe, Mamoru, por ter acertado seu casamento com Beryl sem levar em consideração sua opinião. Eu, mais do que ninguém, devia saber quanto é importante que façamos nossas próprias escolhas — Artemis fitou Luna com adoração. — O coração de um homem justo costuma fazer as melhores escolhas.**

**Mamoru suspirou. Se seu pai soubesse quem era o objecto de seu amor, mudaria de ideia na hora.**

— **Devem imaginar que Maata já me contou de seu outro motivo para me manterem longe de Nakabir.**

— **Por mim, você não voltaria enquanto tudo não estivesse terminado.**

— **Pai, o plano que arquitectaram teria utilidade se eu fosse o único herdeiro à sucessão.**

— **Como assim?**

— **Tenho mais quatro irmãos homens. Se os terroristas tivessem resolvido me eliminar, teriam de fazer o mesmo com cada um de meus irmãos.**

**Luna fitou as mãos. O sheik pigarreou.**

— **É… Acho que não pensamos nisso.**

**Mamoru arregalou os olhos.**

— **Pelo menos que não tenha sido a mim que quiseram proteger.**

— **Obvio que foi! — O sheik tornou a fitar a rainha, dessa vez confuso.**

**Maata compreendeu aonde o irmão queria chegar.**

— **Estou correndo perigo?**

— **Claro! Não é segredo para ninguém que todos nesta família são loucos por você, Maata — Mamoru se levantou e se aproximou de Luna. — Céus, que mulher ardilosa você é!**

— **Não fale assim com sua mãe! — interveio o sheik.**

— **Isso é um elogio, meu pai — Mamoru se agachou bem perto dela. — Será que todas as mulheres que amo são tortuosas em seus métodos para conseguir o que querem?**

— **Mamoru, Luna não sabia o que os fanáticos planejavam. Eu não falei para ela, para que não se desesperasse — Artemis se dirigiu à esposa: — Diga a ele, amor. Fale que sua sugestão foi de que o tirássemos daqui e não que…**

**A rainha se manteve calada.**

— **Você me enganou também? Como descobriu sobre a ideia do sequestro de Maata? Quem lhe disse?**

— **Tenho minhas fontes, Artemis. E fiz o que fiz por um excelente propósito. Acabou dando tudo certo, não é?**

— **Bom Deus!**

**As pupilas de Luna brilharam.**

— **Você não está se referindo apenas a sua irmã e a mim, Mamoru — a rainha segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos. — Alguém o conquistou. Quem é essa mulher?**

**Ele se afastou, para impedi-la de ler sua alma.**

— **Engano seu. Eu falava apenas de você e Maata.**

— **Sei…**

— **Bem, o que será agora? — Maata resolveu se pronunciar. — Eu voltei, estou em nosso país e, segundo o que dizem, aqueles fanáticos pretendem me fazer mal. Houve alguma ameaça concreta, papai?**

**Embora relutante e zangado, o sheik decidiu que se os filhos soubessem dos fatos poderiam se precaver com mais facilidade. **

— **Conseguimos infiltrar um espião entre os rebeldes. Foi ele quem nos informou do plano para sequestrá-la, minha filha. Entretanto, o pobre homem foi descoberto e assassinado. Por esse motivo, ignoramos se aqueles bandidos modificaram seus planos ou não.**

— **Devemos enviar Maata para fora do país, de novo.**

— **De modo algum, Mamoru! Ficarei aqui e enfrentarei com vocês essa corja!**

— **Não seja tola, minha irmã. Você é nosso ponto fraco, e os rebeldes sabem disso. Protegê-la é proteger Nakabir. Não vê? Se eles a sequestrarem, teremos de atender a todas as exigências que fizerem. Jamais a deixaríamos nas mãos daqueles facínoras. Gente assim é capaz de tudo.**

— ** Mamoru tem razão, filha. Não podemos nos arriscar.**

**Maata quase revelou naquele mesmo instante que trouxera reforço consigo. Porém, achou melhor não alterar nada sem antes falar com Usagi.**

**Fingindo-se de resignada, dirigiu-se ao sheik:**

— **Papai, tudo isso me abalou muito. Permita que eu vá para meu quarto.**

— **Claro, filha.**

— **Mamãe, venha comigo, sim? Não estou me sentindo muito bem.**

— **Minha filhinha querida, não fique tão assustada. Seu pai e seus irmãos não falharão com você.**

**Maata trancou a porta da sala de sua suite e conduziu Luna pela mão até seu quarto, cuja porta também trancou.**

— **Filha, não é preciso ser tão cautelosa aqui no palácio.**

— **Mamãe, tenho um assunto importantíssimo a tratar com você. Vou lhe contar tudo desde o começo, em detalhes. Depois, irei apresentá-la a uma pessoa que se dispõe a nos dar uma mão para resolver de uma vez por todas esse problema com os rebeldes.**

— **O que diz? Do que está falando, Maata?**

— **Só lhe peço que me ouça.**

**Ao fim do relato, Luna não cabia em si, tamanho seu assombro.**

— **O que a faz crer que essa moça possa fazer algo que os homens ainda não tentaram?**

— **Mãezinha, não é óbvio? Tanto neste palácio como fora dele somos vistas como coisinhas frágeis e quase sem cérebro, que não podem tomar conta de si próprias. Esse é nosso trunfo! Quem imaginará que justo de uma mulher virá o perigo?**

**Como tudo tinha um lado ruim, viver em Nakabir, para Luna — que fizera daquele país seu lar havia décadas — apesar de toda a felicidade de que desfrutava, trazia esse travo amargo. **

**Entretanto, aprendera a conviver com o machismo enraizado daquele lado do mundo. Fora o preço a ser pago para estar com seu amado e formar uma família com ele. **

**E, não bastassem todas as alegrias que alcançou, descobrira algo importantíssimo sobre si: se não era possível caminhar directo para seu objectivo, a estratégia a ser usada era andar de lado, como se aquilo não tivesse a menor importância, até o momento certo.**

— **Há apenas um problema, Maata. Como faremos para trazer sua amiga a Nakabir sem que ninguém mais fique sabendo?**

**Maata esboçou aquele seu sorriso irresistível e falou para a mãe:**

— **Nós já nos encarregamos disso. Usagi nos espera no aeroporto; mais precisamente dentro de nosso jacto. Eu a trouxe na bagagem, por assim dizer.**

— **A pobrezinha está lá? Pois vamos buscá-la neste instante!**

— **Mamãe, você ouviu bem o que eu falei? Usagi é uma ladra.**

— **E daí? Ela não demonstrou que é sua amiga?**

— **Sim. Quero apenas garantir que você esteja bem consciente de que não estamos lidando com alguém como nós.**

— **Querida, considerações morais nunca foram meu forte. Se essa moça se dispõe a colaborar connosco, é só o que me interessa.**

— **Nesse caso, vamos logo. Usagi já deve estar sufocando naquele avião.**

**Luna e Maata pediram ao motorista que as deixassem no shopping center. Dali, elas apanharam um táxi e foram para o aeroporto.**

— **Até que enfim! — Usagi correu a abraçar Maata assim que ela entrou no jacto. — Já estava vasculhando tudo, para encontrar um meio de sair daqui. Achei que algo tinha dado errado e que você talvez não pudesse vir me buscar.**

**Maata tirou o véu e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.**

— **Usagi, esta é minha mãe, a rainha Luna.**

**Usagi não soube como proceder. Devia estender-lhe a mão, fazer uma reverência ou o quê? Afinal, nunca estivera diante de uma rainha antes.**

**Luna resolveu seu problema, ao envolvê-la num abraço afectuoso.**

— **Seja bem-vinda a Nakabir, Usagi Baker.**

— **Majestade…**

— **Luna apenas. Só os súbitos nos tratam com cerimonia. Parentes e amigos, nunca. Pegue suas coisas e venha connosco.**

**Maata deu ordem ao taxista que as conduzisse de volta ao shopping, e elas foram directo para a praça de alimentação.**

— **Sugiro que coma algo leve, Usagi. Deixemos para almoçar no palácio.**

**Seguindo a sugestão de Luna, Usagi optou por café e pão de queijo. A rainha e a princesa pediram suco de laranja.**

— **Minha filha me colocou a par de tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês duas.**

— **Então você já sabe?**

— **Do quê?**

— **De minha profissão.**

— **Ah, sim. E concordo plenamente com você. Alguém com seus talentos pode ser de muita utilidade. Sobretudo por ser mulher. Mas há um pequeno detalhe que Maata não me contou, e que eu quero que me diga, Usagi.**

— **Pois não.**

— **Qual seu interesse em tudo isso?**

**Usagi tomou um gole de seu café expresso. Não estava acostumada a lidar com pessoas que iam directo ao ponto, sem subterfúgios.**

— **Eu e sua filha nos tomamos amigas. Além disso, sou uma pessoa só no mundo, e nunca vi muita utilidade em minha vida.**

**Acho que esta pode ser uma boa chance de fazer algo importante com as coisas que aprendi no submundo.**

— **E o que mais?**

**Usagi ficou vermelha. Aquela senhora enxergava longe.**

— **Apenas isso, Luna.**

— **Entendo.**

**Então, a rainha se lembrou das palavras de Mamoru, pouco antes, na sala de audiências: Será que todas as mulheres que amo são tortuosas em seus métodos para conseguir o que querem?**

**É ela! Usagi é a mulher por quem meu filho está apaixonado. **

**E pelo visto é correspondido.**

— **Até que ponto você chegaria para colaborar connosco? Luna a olhava no fundo dos olhos.**

**Usagi gostava daquela maneira franca. E foi de coração aberto que afirmou: **

— **Não há absolutamente nada que eu não faça. Sou capaz de empregar qualquer método para assegurar que aqueles cretinos tenham o que merecem. Não dormirei em paz enquanto não tiver certeza de que você e toda a farm1ia do sheik estão a salvo desses fanáticos.**

— **Isso é que é amor.**

— **Como?**

**Luna sorriu.**

— **Agradeço muito por sua ajuda, Usagi, e a aceito sem reservas. Hoje mesmo convocarei uma reunião com meus filhos Miled e Sardok. Sardok é o responsável pela segurança pessoal do sheik, e Miled é comandante das forças armadas. Nós cinco tentaremos encontrar uma forma de acabar com essa ameaça que paira sobre nossas cabeças.**

— **Luna, eu não quero que Mamoru saiba que estou aqui.**

— **Por quê? Tem algo contra ele?**

— **Mamoru pode compreender mal meus propósitos. Na última vez em que estivemos juntos ele deixou bem claro o juízo que faz de mim. Quero apenas colaborar com vocês e depois ir embora.**

— **Não vejo problema algum nisso. Você ficará no harém, e não diremos nada a Mamoru — a rainha apanhou o celular. — Miled? Sardok está com você? Óptimo. Tenho um assunto urgente para tratar com os dois. Venham almoçar comigo no Sbabi dentro de uma hora. Ah! Não comentem nada com ninguém. É uma ordem.**

— **Usagi, eu achei que você iria ao cabeleireiro antes de viajar, como eu. O que foi? Gostou de ser morena?**

— **Tive outras providências a tomar, Maata, acabou não dando tempo.**

— **Vocês parecem irmãs — Luna estreitou os olhos.**

**Usagi a encarou.**

— **Acho que estamos pensando a mesma coisa, Luna.**

— **E o que é? — Maata quis saber.**

— **Creio que nós vamos repetir uma receita que usamos há bem pouco tempo, minha amiga — Usagi piscou para a rainha.**

— **E, para começar, iremos comprar algumas roupas novas — Luna apanhou a bolsa. — Para vocês duas.**

**No horário combinado, Luna, Usagi e Maata adentraram no Sbabi, e de imediato foram recepcionadas pelo maître.**

— **Majestade, Alteza, senhorita… Por favor, queiram me acompanhar. Os príncipes já chegaram.**

**Ao vê-las se aproximar, Miled e Sardok se levantaram.**

**Sardok franziu o cenho, porque Usagi não usava o véu sobre a cabeça. Embora fosse o mais jovem dos irmãos, era o mais conservador.**

— **Trouxe uma amiga, mamãe? — ele comentou, um tanto azedo.**

— **Meus filhos, esta é Usagi, uma amiga americana de Maata.**

**Miled, ao contrário de Sardok, era jovial e simpático. Ele sorriu para Usagi e puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse a seu lado.**

**Todos fizeram seus pedidos ao garçon, que se afastou, não sem antes fazer uma mesura para os ilustres clientes.**

— **Você disse que tinha algo urgente para falar connosco, mamãe. De que se trata?**

— **Eu vou lhes dizer, meu filho. Daí então você entenderá o porquê de Usagi estar aqui connosco.**

**Luna fez um óptimo resumo de todos os fatos para os príncipes, tomando o cuidado de omitir os pormenores que não fizesse sentido revelar.**

**Os filhos a ouviram sem interrupção — Miled, com toda a tranquilidade; Sardok, tenso como uma corda de violino.**

**Usagi a tudo observava, sem jamais interferir. A linguagem corporal dos príncipes lhe diziam muito mais do que aquilo que eles verbalizavam.**

**A refeição chegou. Usagi havia estranhado que o garçon não tivesse perguntado o que eles iriam beber, mas decidiu não fazer comentário. Assim que terminou de servi-los, o rapaz encheu seus copos com chá morno.**

— **Prefere tomar outra coisa, Usagi? — Miled indagou, muito gentil. — É costume nosso beber chá morno às refeições, ao contrário dos ocidentais, que preferem sucos, água ou refrigerantes gelados. O chá vem com a temperatura semelhante à da comida, e isso é muito benéfico para a digestão.**

**Usagi fitou o príncipe, sorridente.**

— **Quer dizer que todos vocês, sem excepção, bebem chá no almoço e no jantar?**

**Sardok respirou fundo, exasperado.**

— **Sim. Algum problema nisso?**

**Ela ignorou seu tom descortês.**

— **Muito pelo contrário, Alteza.**

**Almoçaram em silêncio e com calma. Assim que todos terminaram, Sardok deu vazão a seu profundo aborrecimento:**

— **Durante nosso almoço fiquei tentando imaginar o que faz as três acreditarem que podem interferir em assuntos de Estado. Vocês não passam de mulheres, e essa moça, além de tudo, é ocidental. Que brincadeira é essa, minha mãe? Temos um bando de arruaceiros ameaçando o bem-estar de todos nós, e você me obriga a perder tempo, vindo aqui para escutar sobre as peripécias de minha irmã caçula num país estrangeiro. Ora, faça-me o favor!**

**Sardok fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedido por um simples olhar da rainha.**

— **Cale-se e fique aí mesmo! Não lhe dei permissão para se levantar.**

— **Eu…**

— **Mandei que se calasse!**

**Sardok olhou para o irmão, à procura de apoio, mas Miled era a própria imagem da imparcialidade.**

— **Tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer, Sardok — a rainha endireitou a coluna e assumiu uma atitude tão autoritária que imporia respeito até mesmo ao sheik. — Faz dois anos que aqueles fanáticos vêm atormentando nossa família, fazendo exigências absurdas e ameaçando a todos nós. Somos um país pacífico em meio ao turbilhão em que se transformou o Oriente Médio. Você vem fazendo um bom trabalho cuidando da segurança do sheik. Porém, até este dia, não o vi dar uma ideia sequer do que pode ser feito para enfrentar os rebeldes. O que quero que me diga é: irá nos ajudar ou prefere se atolar em sua profunda arrogância, pelo simples fato de que não suportaria ver "simples mulheres" alcançando êxito em algo que você não conseguiu?**

**Ele sorriu, irónico.**

— **É impossível entrar na fortaleza deles, mãe. E sabe por quê? Porque eles podem ver um coelho se aproximar a quilómetros de distância, devido à localização privilegiada que têm. E os desgraçados se misturam na multidão; ninguém sabe apontar com certeza nenhum dos líderes, nenhum dos membros dessa facção. Se os rebeldes vissem uma mulher tentando se aproximar, ela seria abatida a tiros antes mesmo de ter avistado seu quartel-general. Ou pior: eles a levariam para dentro, e em meia hora ela estaria implorando para morrer.**

**Usagi e Maata se mantinham caladas, apenas trocando rápidos olhares de vez em quando.**

— **Sardok tem razão, Luna — Usagi meneou a cabeça. — Foi um sonho bobo que tivemos. Deixemos esses assuntos para os homens resolver.**

**Sardok, pela primeira vez, sorriu largo.**

— **Pelo que vejo, você não é tão tola quanto parece — Virou-se para a mãe. — Posso ir agora, Majestade?**

**Luna lhe deu permissão, com um aceno quase imperceptível.**

— **Não comente com ninguém sobre o que discutimos aqui, Sardok. E não pronuncie o nome de Usagi.**

— **Com todo o prazer!**

**Assim que ele se foi, a rainha encarou Usagi.**

— **Explique-se.**

— **Tenho um plano.**

— **Foi o que imaginei.**

— **Mas Miled terá de colaborar.**

**Maata tomou a mão do irmão.**

— **O que nos diz, Miled?**

**O príncipe suspirou.**

— **Tenho perdido noites de sono procurando por uma boa estratégia para acabar com eles com o mínimo de derramamento de sangue. Não quero expor o povo a tiroteios, a sofrimento desnecessário. Meu instinto me diz que estamos prestes a sofrer um atentado. Aqueles sujeitos estão mais atrevidos a cada dia. E eu lhes garanto que não vou dispensar nenhuma sugestão, muito menos por orgulho. Não posso me dar a esse luxo.**

— **Graças a Deus! — Luna deu um beijo no filho. — O que tem em mente, Usagi?**

— **Se não se importam, preciso ficar um pouco a sós. Quero pesar todos os prós e contras antes de expor o que pretendo fazer. Então, quando eu estiver com tudo arquitectado, tornaremos a nos reunir em um local bastante seguro… — ela olhou ao redor… e arregaçaremos as mangas.**

— **Muito bem. Vamos voltar para o palácio. Usagi, você ficará no quarto ao lado do de Maata.**

**Miled chamou o garçon e pediu a conta.**

— **Não sei qual seu interesse em tudo isso, Usagi, mas, para ser franco, não quero saber. Se conseguirmos desmantelar essa célula terrorista, você terá em mim um amigo eterno.**

— **Tudo vai dar certo, Alteza.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá Aryel-Chan ainda bem que você esta a gostar tanto assim dessa história … que eu também amei loool. Espero que leia esse cap porque vai ter muitas surpresas ehehe bjos.**

**Olá Estrela Lunar aqui vai mais um cap… a usagi vai aprontar sim … mas é uma coisa boa.. ehehe vai ter que ler pa saber … e sim você tem razão… bjos **

**Olá Neo Serenity Eternal sim você tem razão é uma história fascinante ehehehe muito mérito a quem a escreveu, o Tuca Hassermann, sim vem muitas emoções e que emoções …..bjos **

E vem mais um capitulo, ah e também está quase a acabar a história ….

Esclarecimentos:

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

CAPÍTULO 9

Para que não chegasse aos ouvidos de Mamoru a presença de Usagi no palácio, Miled, Maata e Luna foram para casa com seu motorista, mas Usagi seguiu mais tarde, de táxi, como uma amiga da princesa que vinha passar uns dias com ela.

Usagi foi conduzida aos aposentos de Maata, que a aguardava, ansiosa.

O trajecto desde a entrada até o harém deveria ter sido feito em poucos minutos, mas não foi possível. Usagi, boquiaberta, parava a todo instante para admirar a sumptuosidade e bom gosto da arquitectura árabe. O pé-direito do palácio tinha doze metros, informou-lhe Mohamed, o criado encarregado de conduzi-la até a princesa. A base da cúpula principal era toda de afrescos representando batalhas enfrentadas pelos ancestrais do sheik. No piso, magníficos mosaicos conferiam alegria e requinte, em contraste com o mármore de um branco imaculado das paredes.

— Os frisos do tecto eram de marfim, mas a rainha mandou substituí-las por madeira assim que se mudou para cá. Ela ama muito os animais, e diz que é um crime absurdo matar um ser tão incrível como o elefante apenas para se extrair as presas dele. O comércio de marfim e peles verdadeiras é proibido em Nakabir.

Uma gata passou correndo, seguida de três filhotes. Usagi sorriu ao vê-las brincando.

— Este lugar é um sonho…

— O palácio foi construído há setecentos anos, senhorita. É um dos orgulhos de nosso país.

Usagi levou a mão ao peito e não conteve um suspiro quando eles alcançaram o pátio interno.

— O jardim que circula a fonte é uma cópia exacta em miniatura do oásis que o sheik mandou fazer para a rainha Luna.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Não brinque! Ele fez isso?

Mohamed sorriu.

— Se a senhorita tiver oportunidade de conhecer o oásis, não deixe de ir. É um verdadeiro espectáculo.

Usagi costumava assistir a documentários na televisão, e em diversas ocasiões vira templos e palácios maravilhosos. Mas estar dentro de um deles era uma experiência surpreendente. A impressão que tinha era de que entrara num outro mundo. Nada ali lembrava a realidade que a cercara desde o dia em que nascera.

As portas duplas que davam para o harém se abriram para lhes dar passagem.

— Nunca antes houve guardas aqui, mas o príncipe Miled não quer mais que nenhuma área fique desguarnecida. A segurança foi redobrada por ordem dele.

— Ser cauteloso nunca é demais — Usagi ajeitou melhor o xale em tomo da cabeça.

Subiram uma larga escadaria de ardósia encerada e alcançaram o corredor dos quartos. O harém também possuía um pátio interno, menor que o principal, mas não menos bonito. Bem no centro dele, um grande tanque com plantas aquáticas fazia sombra para as carpas, e suas raízes lhes serviam de esconderijo. Algumas mulheres conversavam ali, muito à vontade. Ao verem Usagi, acenaram-lhe.

— Quem são elas?

— Moradoras aqui do harém — fora a resposta sucinta de Mohamed, que parou diante de uma porta, assim que viraram à esquerda. — Estes são seus aposentos.

Ele girou a maçaneta e entrou, indo colocar a mala de Usagi aos pés da cama.

— Se a senhorita precisar de ajuda para arrumar seus pertences ou qualquer outra coisa, basta apertar o botão 7 de seu telefone e uma criada virá atendê-la.

— Muito obrigada, Mohamed.

O criado se inclinou e saiu, fechando a porta sem fazer ruído.

— Sim, senhor, as concubinas do sheik passavam muito bem — Usagi comentou consigo mesma.

— É o que diz a lenda.

Ela se virou rápido, assustada, e deparou com Maata.

— Como entrou aqui? — Usagi deu-lhe um abraço.

— Vê aquela estante? É na verdade uma porta de comunicação com meu quarto, que tem outra idêntica do lado de lá. Se quiser manter sua privacidade, basta baixar a trava, e assim a estante não deslizará.

Usagi ergueu os braços.

— Meu Deus, se eu morrer amanhã, irei feliz, só por ter estado aqui dentro. Como foi que lhe passou pela cabeça viver longe disto tudo?

— Não se esqueça de que moro neste palácio desde que nasci. Para você é novidade, mas para mim não.

— Mesmo assim. Estou deslumbrada!

— Você não viu nada ainda.

— E talvez nem chegue a ver.

— Não diga isso, Usagi. Pode atrair má sorte.

Usagi foi até o frigobar e se serviu de um copo d'água gelada.

— E então? Mamoru já encontrou a noivinha saudosa?

— Não. Houve uma mudança de planos. Ele e Beryl não vão mais se casar.

O coração de Usagi deu um salto.

— Não me diga. Mamoru estava tão decidido… O que aconteceu?

— Beryl se casou com meu outro irmão, Hassin, e eles estão viajando — foi a resposta sucinta de Maata.

— Hum! Será que a moça de nobre estirpe não conseguiu esperar por seu prometido? Bem, de todo modo ela se casou com um príncipe. Nada mal, não é? — sorriu, maliciosa. — Como está Mamoru? Ficou muito frustrado? Nossa, o próprio irmão o passou para trás! Pensei que em famílias como a sua essas coisas não acontecessem.

— Pare com esse sarcasmo. Não vou lhe dizer nada do que houve, pois isso é assunto particular de meus irmãos. Se quer saber os detalhes, pergunte a Mamoru.

— Não pretendo encontrá-lo. Farei o que tenho de fazer e irei embora logo em seguida.

Maata afagou o rosto de Usagi.

— Você ama Mamoru, não é?

— Isso não importa. Não alimentarei falsas esperanças. Gente como eu não se envolve com gente como ele.

— Está sendo preconceituosa, Usagi.

— Realista, isso sim.

Usagi caminhou até a estante, encontrou o mecanismo que a fazia deslizar e o accionou.

— Tenho de ficar sozinha, Maata. Há muita coisa para pôr em ordem aqui dentro — tocou a têmpora com o indicador. — Mais tarde nos falamos, está bem?

— Claro, fique à vontade.

Assim que a princesa ultrapassou a passagem secreta, Usagi fez a estante voltar para o lugar e baixou a trava.

Usagi pediu a Maata que avisasse à rainha e a Miled que já tinha tudo planejado; portanto, que marcassem a reunião.

Luna decidiu que o melhor lugar para não se levantar suspeita seria no próprio harém, nos aposentos de Usagi. Miled relutou; não era permitido aos homens, com excepção de alguns criados, ir até lá.

— Por isso mesmo, meu filho — a rainha afirmara. — Estaremos a salvo de todos os ouvidos.

Dessa forma, eles aguardaram até que todos os moradores do palácio se recolhessem para se reunir nos aposentos de Usagi.

Assim que todos se acomodaram — Luna numa poltrona; Miled e Maata em almofadas, sobre os tapetes —, Usagi começou a andar de lá para cá. Raciocinava melhor dessa forma.

— Meu plano é de uma simplicidade tão grande que num primeiro momento é bem possível que vocês não lhe dêem crédito. Mas eu lhes peço que me ouçam sem pré-julgamentos. Posso garantir que estratégias elaboradas demais costumam apresentar muitas falhas. Talvez seja por isso, Miled, que você ainda não alcançou êxito, apesar de todos os seus esforços.

— Diga, Usagi, o que tem em mente? — a famosa curiosidade de Maata ficava cada vez mais exacerbada.

— É costume dos povos desta região beber chá morno às refeições, certo?

— Isso mesmo.

— Portanto, se alguém pusesse algo no chá servido no palácio, todos sofreriam as consequências.

— Sim, claro, mas nossos criados são de absoluta confiança.

Jamais fariam algo semelhante.

— Mas se algum terrorista conseguisse entrar aqui, uma maneira rápida de pôr todos a dormir seria "baptizar" a água, como se diz vulgarmente.

— Imagino que sim — Miled franziu o cenho. — Eis aí um ponto vulnerável.

— Para todos.

O príncipe encarou Usagi.

— Seu plano é envenenar a água dos rebeldes?

— Nada disso. Não vou matar ninguém.

— Fale logo, Usagi!

— Fique quieta, Maata! — a mãe a repreendeu.

— Como eu disse, é tudo muito simples: entrarei no quartel general dos fanáticos e despejarei a maior quantidade possível de um forte sonífero em seu reservatório de água. Eles beberão o chá e dormirão como bebés. Quando todos estiverem fora de combate, telefono para você, Miled, que invadirá o local com seus homens e fará as prisões com toda a facilidade do mundo. Fim da história.

Miled ficou de pé, irritado.

— Estou acordado até esta hora para ouvir isso?

— Calma, meu filho.

— Apenas uma perguntinha, moça: como pretende entrar naquela fortaleza? Vai se fantasiar de arbusto, como nas comédias de faroeste? — O príncipe respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. — Nakabir é uma ilha, como você sabe. O quartel-general dos rebeldes fica no continente. De lá eles veriam com total clareza uma embarcação saindo daqui e se aproximando da costa. Não haveria a menor chance para você, nem para ninguém.

A passos largos, Miled foi para a porta.

— Não terminei, Alteza. Agora vem a melhor parte.

Ele se virou e cruzou os braços.

— Ah! Continue, estou louco para ouvir mais disparates.

— Nós três fizemos compras, antes de encontrarmos você e Sardok no restaurante. Eu e Maata adquirimos roupas idênticas.

— Usagi voltou a andar de um lado para o outro. — Vocês foram informados de um plano dos fanáticos para sequestrar a princesa. Que tal facilitar para eles?

— O que tem a ver as roupas com… — Miled arregalou os olhos. — Quer que aqueles homens a sequestrem achando que você é minha irmã?

— Isso!

— Enlouqueceu? Assim que desfizerem o equívoco eles não deixariam uma célula inteira de seu corpo!

— Sério? Acredita que algum deles conhece a princesa tão bem?

— Na verdade, vocês são até bem parecidas. Mas seus olhos são claros. A marca registada de minha irmã é ser morena de olhos azuis.

— Meus cabelos estão tingidos de preto, mas nenhum homem é capaz de distinguir entre uma cabeleira natural e uma tingida, concorda?

Ele fez um esgar, obrigado a admitir.

Usagi abriu uma gaveta da cómoda, mexeu em algo e em seguida se aproximou dele.

— O que me diz agora?

— Lentes de contacto!

— Eu falei que o plano era simples.

— Mesmo assim, Usagi, é arriscado demais.

— Quero tentar.

— Você pode ser assassinada. O que faremos se isso acontecer?

Usagi deu de ombros.

— Se eu cumprir minha missão a contento, ficarei muito feliz com um "muito obrigado". Caso contrário, paciência.

— Será mesmo que você é tão fria quanto quer fazer parecer?

— Todo o mundo morre um dia, Miled, mais cedo ou mais tarde — Usagi se dirigiu a Luna e Maata. — Basta discutirmos alguns pormenores, e amanhã mesmo colocaremos tudo em prática. Certo?

Instantes depois, Luna e Miled se despediram e foram dormir.

A sós com Usagi, Maata tomou as mãos dela.

— Ainda não decidi se você é a pessoa mais corajosa que já conheci ou se é uma completa desmiolada.

— Ambas as coisas, minha cara — Usagi a conduziu até o sofá.

— Maata, você se lembra de meu irmão, que venho procurando há anos?

— Sim.

— Muito bem. Se eu morrer, quero que me prometa que mandará alguém continuar a procurá-lo. No caso de Shingo estar precisando de algo, peço que o ajude. Faria isso por mim?

— Sem dúvida. Tem minha palavra de honra.

— Obrigada. Assim eu fico mais tranquila. Agora, vá dormir, minha querida.

— Tomamos o café juntas?

— Evidente. Até que tudo termine, eu serei sua sombra.

— Até amanhã, então.

— Durma bem.

— Bom dia — Mamoru cumprimentou os irmãos e o sheik, e se sentou com eles para fazer seu desjejum. — Mamãe ainda não desceu?

— Luna foi tomar o café-da-manhã com Maata, no harém — informou Artemis. — Pelo visto, elas ainda não mataram toda a saudade.

Mamoru se serviu de pão sírio e chancliche, um queijo temperado muito tradicional e delicioso.

— Ainda não vi Neflite desde que cheguei.

— Ele está bem — Sardok tomou um gole de suco de abacaxi com hortelã. — Mas tem reclamado do excesso de trabalho. Neflite é muito exigente, e não admite manter em seu escritório um funcionário que não seja no mínimo perfeito. Por isso, tudo acaba sobrando para ele.

— Ser Ministro do Tesouro de um país rico como o nosso é uma grande responsabilidade.

— E Neflite não admite erros. Basta uma pequena falha e ele demite o pobre secretário.

Mamoru colocou creme em seu café antes de indagar a Miled:

— Eu poderia ajudar em algo?

— Do que está falando?

— Dos rebeldes. Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

Miled sorriu para o irmão.

— Sim. Fique longe deles. Será uma preocupação a menos para todos nós.

O sheik encarou o filho mais velho.

— Eu o conheço como a palma de minha mão, Mamoru. O que tem em mente?

— Deixei um assunto inacabado nos Estados Unidos, meu pai.

— De que tipo?

— Do tipo muito bonito e difícil de esquecer.

— Ora! Nosso futuro sheik se apaixonou? Quem diria!

Artemis repreendeu Sardok com o olhar.

— Você também devia se apaixonar. Um pouco de amor nesse seu coração duro talvez o fizesse mais doce.

— E para que eu preciso ser doce, meu pai?

— Para viver com mais alegria — Artemis tornou a se dirigir a Mamoru: — Vai se casar com essa moça?

Ali estava uma questão para a qual Mamoru não tinha resposta. Agora era um homem livre, e poderia desposar quem bem entendesse. Desde a última vez que vira Usagi, no restaurante, a imagem dela não o deixara em paz nem por um segundo. Era uma tortura deitar-se para dormir, pois o cheiro dela chegava com a brisa para atormentá-lo. A maciez de sua pele ficara gravada nas pontas de seus dedos. Sua risada debochada, embora o irritasse um pouco, tinha o dom de tornar o mundo ainda mais belo.

Mas Usagi era uma criminosa. Poderia confiar em alguém que caminhava à margem da lei?

Além disso, quem disse que ela o queria? Sim, Mamoru tinha plena consciência de que lhe proporcionara um prazer indescritível no leito. Empenhara-se bastante nisso. No entanto, daí a deduzir que ela também o amava ia uma boa distância.

Bem, só há uma maneira de saber.

— Pai, se você me disser que neste momento não sou necessário aqui, eu irei para os Estados Unidos tentar resolver minha… como direi… pendência.

— Pode ir, meu filho. Se essa moça vale tanto a pena, não a deixe escapar.

— É o que quero descobrir, meu pai. Eu a conheço muito pouco ainda.

— O suficiente para não suportar se manter longe, não é? Para mim, isso basta.

— Nosso pai é um eterno romântico, Mamoru.

— E você é um menino irritante, Sardok.

Rindo, Miled deu um tapinha carinhoso nas costas do irmão mais novo.

— Um dia Sardok vai conhecer uma garota que o colocará de joelhos.

— Duvido! — Sardok fez um esgar de menosprezo.

— Aposto cinco camelos que é apenas uma questão de tempo.

— Aceito o desafio, Miled.

Os dois deram-se as mãos, selando a aposta.

A princesa e a rainha entraram naquele momento.

— E sua amiga, Maata? Não a vi por aí. Resolveu não convidá-la para se hospedar connosco?

Mamoru, que levava um pedaço de pão à boca, fitou a irmã.

— Que amiga?

— Fomos fazer compras no shopping, ontem, e Maata encontrou uma amiga a quem não via fazia meses — Luna se adiantou.

— Uma beleza de moça — Sardok meneou a cabeça. — Como é mesmo o nome dela? Us…

— Samira — Maata mentiu.

Mas Sardok não pareceu convencido:

— Não era esse…

— Filho, venha comigo. Agora — determinou a rainha.

Luna o levou até uma sala contígua e trancou a porta assim que entraram.

— Pensei ter sido clara quando ordenei que nada fosse dito a Mamoru a respeito daquela jovem.

— Qual o problema, mamãe? O que ela tem a ver com Mamoru?

— Não é de sua conta. Obedeça-me!

Era muito difícil para Sardok acatar as ordens de uma mulher. Porém, sua mãe era a rainha de seu país, e devia-lhe essa obediência. Assim, engoliu sua indignação e baixou a cabeça.

— Desculpe-me. Não direi mais uma palavra a respeito disso.

— É bom mesmo.

E Luna voltou para a sala de refeições.

— Dêem-me licença, sim? — Mamoru limpou a boca e pôs o guardanapo ao lado do prato. — Tenho de tomar algumas providências para minha viagem.

Maata olhou para ele.

— Meu irmão, nós acabamos de chegar. Para onde você vai?

A rainha encarou o sheik.

— Ei, não tenho nada a ver com isso! Seu filho é dono da vida dele, Luna. Diga a ela, Mamoru.

O príncipe beijou o rosto da mãe.

— Vou para Nova York. Deixei algo para trás, e isso está me tirando o sono.

Pense rápido! Pense rápido!, Maata dizia a si mesma.

— Mamoru, por acaso está se referindo a Usagi?

— Usagi! É esse o nome! — Sardok, que retomava naquele momento, encontrou uma maneira de se vingar da rainha. — Ah, mamãe, me desculpe! Falei demais?

Luna respirou fundo e cerrou as pálpebras.

— Como? Usagi está aqui? — Mamoru ficou de pé. — Onde? No palácio? De que modo ela veio para cá? E por que motivo? Quem permitiu a entrada dela? O que estará tramando? Foi você quem a trouxe, Maata? Posso saber o porquê?

— Pare para tomar fôlego ou você vai acabar perdendo os sentidos — o sempre bem-humorado Miled gracejou.

Maata não sabia o que fazer, que atitude tomar. Por isso, optou por sair correndo.

A princesa entrou em seus aposentos no harém e abriu a passagem para o quarto de Usagi.

— Mamoru descobriu que você está aqui! — disse, sem preâmbulos, para ela, que saía do banheiro enrolada numa toalha.

Usagi olhou para além de Maata, e a princesa compreendeu de imediato que fora seguida, mas não teve coragem de se virar para trás.

— Então é verdade. Você veio.

— Mamoru, os homens não podem entrar no harém!

Ignorando a irmã, ele entrou na suite de Usagi.

— Como é que se fecha esta coisa? — ele apontou para a estante.

Usagi segurou o braço de Maata, com muita gentileza, e a empurrou de volta para seu próprio quarto.

— Tenho de conversar com seu irmão. Depois nos falamos — e cochichou: — Não deixe o palácio sem mim, de forma alguma.

Maata fez que sim, e Usagi accionou o mecanismo da estante que deslizou, deixando-a a sós com Mamoru.

— Você adora me receber em trajes menores, não?

— Você é que tem o dom de só aparecer quando estou no banho.

Mamoru se aproximou tanto que seu nariz quase tocava o de Usagi.

— O que veio fazer em Nakabir? Como chegou aqui?

— Vim no mesmo avião que você.

— Não é possível.

— É, sim. Depois eu lhe dou os detalhes. Estou muito ocupada agora.

Ele apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela.

— Eu ia viajar para Nova York ainda hoje.

Usagi o encarou.

— Sério? Por quê?

— Estou livre do compromisso com Beryl. Aí, me lembrei de que conheci uma garota linda, sexy e que não inspira a menor confiança. Senti muita saudade dela, e desejei descobrir se seu gosto ainda era o mesmo de que me lembrava. Como essa moça vive em Nova York, era para lá que eu ia.

Grossas lágrimas assomaram aos olhos de Usagi.

— Conheço essa garota. Ela conheceu um príncipe do deserto e se apaixonou perdidamente. E mesmo sem a menor esperança de um dia ser feliz ao lado dele, decidiu atravessar o oceano so para sentir a presença de seu amado mais uma vez.

Mamoru a beijou com paixão.

— Sou louco por você, Usagi Baker. Mas não a ponto de acreditar que veio até aqui apenas para "sentir minha presença mais uma vez".

— Que tal deixarmos todas as explicações para mais tarde? — fitando-o com seu olhar mais fatal, Usagi tirou a toalha, jogou-a longe e se deitou na cama. — Venha até aqui, Alteza, e constate se meu gosto continua o mesmo.

Sem se fazer de rogado, com o coração cheio de alegria, Mamoru despiu-se e em segundos tomou para si, mais uma vez, aquela mulher excepcional.

Após fazerem amor, Mamoru acabou pegando no sono. Usagi aproveitou esse momento para apanhar sua roupa e correr para a suite da princesa, que a aguardava, impaciente.

— Temos de andar depressa. Se Mamoru acordar, nosso plano irá por água abaixo. Troque-se, Maata. Devemos ficar idênticas.

Dez minutos depois, elas deixavam o palácio: Maata sentada no banco de trás do Rolls Royce, bem perto da janela, e Usagi encolhida no piso, aos pés da princesa.

Nada podia dar errado. Se colocasse Maata em perigo, tudo estaria acabado para Usagi; Mamoru jamais a perdoaria.

Se conseguisse levar a cabo sua audaciosa estratégia, no entanto, livraria aquela família maravilhosa do risco de uma tragédia. Valia a pena arriscar o próprio pescoço.

O motorista seguiu para o mercado central. Desde menina Maata escolhia, ela mesma, todos os alimentos a serem consumidos no palácio. Era uma de suas maiores diversões. Ela ia aos boxes separava o que queria, e mais tarde os serviçais vinham buscar, em uma van.

Todos sabiam desse hábito da princesa, que era alvo da curiosidade dos cidadãos, que acompanhavam cada movimento dela. As mulheres tentavam imitar seus modos delicados e altivos. A chegada de Maata se tomava sabida de todos no mesmo instante em que colocava os pés no mercado. Naquele meio, ela era uma celebridade.

Portanto, se alguém pretendia sequestrá-la, aquele era o momento.

O motorista parou no estacionamento.

— Se quiser ir dar uma volta, vá, Jaber. Encontre-me aqui em meia hora — Maata falou em árabe.

— Claro, Alteza.

Com agilidade, Maata trocou de lugar com Usagi no piso do automóvel. Jaber abnu a porta do passageiro, e Usagi deixou o Rolls Royce para ir em direcção à bela construção em estilo persa.

Ela se pôs a caminhar com passo vagaroso, observando toda a incrível variedade de produtos disponíveis. Tomava cuidado para não apreciar. a beleza da arquitectura. A princesa conhecia aquele mercado muito bem, portanto não faria o menor sentido se ficasse admirando as imensas colunas de alabastro. Assim, Usagi se concentrou em seu papel. Facilitava muito o fato de ter de usar o véu que lhe cobria também parte do rosto. Porém, todos ali tinha certeza absoluta de que aquela era Sua Alteza Real Maata Faraj, por suas vestes caríssimas e a mecha de cabelos loiros visível por baixo do véu.

As pessoas a cumprimentavam com timidez, com leves acenos de cabeça, e Usagi correspondia, como faria a princesa, mas sempre com discrição.

Após quinze minutos de caminhada, conforme as instruções da rainha e de Maata, Usagi se dirigiu a um corredor pouco movimentado. Ali eram vendidas bebidas alcoólicas, e grande parte da população de Nakabir as evitava, por ser muçulmana. Aquela parte do mercado era frequentada apenas por estrangeiros e a família real.

Usagi se distraiu por cinco segundos, observando o rótulo de uma garrafa de vinho. Foi o que bastou. Seu nariz e sua boca foram tapados por um lenço, e a mão que os pressionava não demonstrou a menor delicadeza. Antes que pudesse ao menos pensar em se debater, ela desmaiou.

Mamoru estranhou não encontrar Usagi a seu lado, quando despertou. Onde estaria ela?

Vestiu-se e deixou o harém sob os gritinhos de algumas mulheres, que corriam a se esconder. O harém era seu refúgio, e elas costumavam ficar bem à vontade por ali, por não haver homens circulando.

O príncipe encontrou a mãe no jardim, lendo um livro.

— Olá, meu filho. O que fazia no harém?

Ignorando a pergunta de Luna, Mamoru quis saber:

— Usagi está com Maata?

Bem, pelo visto, o filho já sabia de tudo. Desse modo, não havia por que tentar disfarçar.

— Sua irmã foi ao mercado. Creio que Usagi aproveitou para dar um passeio.

— Desacompanhada?

— Imagino que sim.

— Sardok pediu que as mulheres não saíssem sem companhia até que os fanáticos fossem presos.

— Não se preocupe. Usagi é uma moça esperta.

— Sei.

— Aonde vai, Mamoru? — a rainha franziu as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo caminhar em direcção à saída.

— Procurá-la.

Maata voltou para o palácio e foi directo para seus aposentos, no harém. Sua mãe a aguardava lá, torcendo as mãos, nervosa.

— Até que enfim! Quais as novidades?

O olhar da princesa demonstrava sua aflição.

— Eles a pegaram. O combinado com Usagi foi que, se os rebeldes não a pegassem hoje, ela me esperaria na frente da mesquita. Dali ela me faria um sinal e depois viria para cá. Como isso não aconteceu…

— Que Deus a proteja!

— Só nos resta mesmo rezar, minha mãe.


	11. Chapter 11

Bem este é quase o ultimo capitulo só falta o Epilogo ehehe …

Aryel-Chan só vai saber se ler eheh brincadeira … muito obrigado por ler …..bjs

Estrela Lunar realmente não vai gostar nada mas claro que a nossa Usagi se vai safar como é óbvio bjs

Esclarecimentos:

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

CAPÍTULO 10

Quando voltou a si, Usagi se viu deitada sobre um colchão sujo dentro de um quarto imundo. O ambiente cheirava a tabaco, comida velha e suor.

Sentou-se e esfregou as têmporas, tentando afastar a dor de cabeça. Aquele devia ser o quartel-general dos fanáticos religiosos. Dali em diante, estava por conta própria. O quarto em que a trancaram era comum. Não havia nem mesmo grades na janela.

Para quê? Uma mulher, fraca e covarde como todas as outras, jamais tentaria fugir, Usagi comentou consigo mesma. Ao som da chave sendo girada do lado de fora da porta, Usagi se encolheu na cama, fazendo seu número de mocinha assustada.

Três homens entraram, dois portando uma submetralhadora e o outro, uma filmadora ligada.

Usagi arregalou os olhos, e os sujeitos sorriram. Um deles cuspiu de lado.

O de aspecto mais assustador chegou mais perto dela e começou a vociferar em árabe. Usagi cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a se lamentar e soluçar, como se estivesse enlouquecida de pavor.

Os homens gargalharam e a deixaram a sós de novo.

Usagi foi até a vidraça e observou a posição do sol para saber as horas, como Maata a ensinara. Ao meio-dia todos parariam para as orações; esse seria o momento de agir, pois logo após a reza, todos iriam almoçar.

Assim que ouviu o chamado do muezim para que todos se voltassem para Meca, Usagi arrancou o véu e a túnica. Por baixo, usava sua roupa especial, colante e preta, bem como botas de alpinista. Amarrou os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo, abriu a janela e, embora com alguma dificuldade, escalou a parede externa até o telhado.

Correu agachada até o reservatório de água e empurrou a tampa. Era muito pesada, mas uma fresta bastaria. Abriu o ziper da blusa, apanhou um grande pacote de ervas, esmigalhou-as e as atirou dentro do reservatório. Makoto, a cozinheira do palácio, garantiu que aquela quantidade era suficiente para derrubar um exército.

Pronto! A sorte está lançada.

Usagi retomou a sua cela, saltou para dentro e tornou a pôr a túnica e o véu.

Todos os homens que julgavam tão mal as mulheres deveriam aprender uma lição como aquela ao menos uma vez na vida.

Ao retomar ao palácio, Mamoru estava aflitíssimo. Ninguém vira Usagi em lugar algum.

Foi directo para a sala particular do sheik e se espantou ao ver todos ali reunidos, com a atenção toda concentrada na televisão.

Na tela, um homem encapuzado falava, quase aos berros:

— Nossa hora chegou! Nakabir se tornará um lugar abençoado.

Os desmandos desse sheik infiel estão com os minutos contados!

Então sua imagem foi substituída pela de uma moça, encolhida sobre um leito asqueroso, chorando apavorada.

— Nós sequestramos a filha de Artemis. E a princesa só voltará para casa com vida se todas as nossas reivindicações forem atendidas. A primeira delas é que o sheik entregue o comando do país a Ibn'Maui, nosso líder, o único que poderá conduzir o povo para o caminho certo. Daqui a duas horas o sheik deverá vir, sozinho, até nossa fortaleza. Ele ficará em nosso poder no lugar da filha, para termos certeza de que tudo sairá conforme nossas determinações. Revolução até a vitória!

E a transmissão se encerrou.

Foi Mamoru quem rompeu o pesado silêncio:

— Eles afirmam ter pego Maata, mas ela está aqui. O que significa isso?

Os olhos da princesa estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— Mamoru, Usagi insistiu tanto!

— O quê? Vocês a deixaram cair nas mãos desses psicopatas? Enlouqueceram?

E toda a família Faraj testemunhou a primeira explosão de cólera de Mamoru em todos os seus trinta anos de vida.

— Quem é o maldito responsável por isso?

— Mamoru, não blasfeme!

— Meu pai, eu exijo uma resposta agora!

Miled se levantou e se aproximou dele.

— Não posso lhe dar todas as explicações neste momento, porque tenho de estar a postos com meus homens quando recebermos o sinal de Usagi. Mas nossa mãe o colocará a par de toda a estratégia idealizada e posta em prática por… Usagi.

Mamoru o prendeu pelo colarinho e o sacudiu.

— Você, seu cretino incompetente! Não foi capaz de resolver o assunto e não teve escrúpulo em recorrer a uma garota frágil, que não tem nada a ver com esse problema todo, e a jogou nas mãos daqueles assassinos! Eu vou matá-lo, Miled!

Sardok correu em defesa do irmão.

— Fui contra desde o começo, Mamoru, mas a ideia de Usagi é boa.

— Está dizendo isso porque não ama ninguém, Sardok! Para você tanto faz se ela sair viva disso ou se a devolverem aos pedaços!

Mamoru empurrou o irmão para longe. Sem tecer comentários, Miled saiu apressado do palácio.

Os furgões do exército adentraram Nakabir, vindos do porto, trazendo os rebeldes algemados e ainda tontos por causa do chá com sonífero. Vários deles reclamavam de fortes dores de barriga, mas tiveram de aguentar firme a travessia de navio.

O povo recebeu os heróis com grande alegria. Mães se aproximavam de Miled e lhe davam seus bebés para que ele os beijasse.

A rebelião fora massacrada, e quase sem derramamento de sangue. Apenas três dos fanáticos tentaram reagir e acabaram mortos.

Os presos foram conduzidos directo para o presídio, e iriam responder por vários crimes. Dificilmente voltariam a ver o sol em liberdade antes da velhice.

Ao sair do veículo, Miled tomou a mão de Usagi, que se manteve a seu lado o tempo todo, e a conduziu até a entrada do palácio. Ali, o príncipe parou e ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio aos cidadãos.

— Povo de Nakabir, este dia é um marco para nosso país. Conseguimos pôr um fim às pretensões insanas de um bando de assassinos que pretendiam dar início a vários atentados sangrentos, que envolveriam muita gente inocente. E devemos essa grande felicidade a esta jovem a meu lado. A srta. Usagi Baker se ofereceu em detrimento da própria segurança, para participar dos eventos que culminaram na prisão desses malfeitores. A ela todos nós devemos os mais sinceros agradecimentos. E nossa família, a própria vida — Mlled a fitou com grande ternura. — Muito obrigado, Usagi. Você é uma mulher única.

E sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

— Mamoru tem muita sorte.

Todos romperam em aplausos, e Usagi teve de conter o pranto. Só se sentira tão bem antes, como naquele momento, nos braços de Mamoru.

Os dois acenaram para a população e entraram no palácio.

Mamoru veio correndo e, ao vê-las de mãos dadas, desferiu um soco no rosto de Miled, que quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

— Mamoru, o que está fazendo? — Usagi o impediu de tornar a agredir o irmão.

— Não basta ele ter permitido que você se arriscasse tanto? Agora quer roubá-la de mim? De jeito nenhum!

Usagi sorriu e estreitou os olhos, sedutora.

— Acha que me comportei mal, Alteza?

— Sem dúvida!

— Nesse caso, é necessário que você me ensine de novo que devo ser submissa, não é?

— Pelo visto, sim.

— Deverei obedecê-la e só ter olhos para você.

— Isso mesmo.

Usagi se encostou nele, e percebeu que por baixo da dishdasha Mamoru exibia sua excitação.

— Por favor, Alteza, mal posso esperar para receber a lição que mereço!

Mamoru lançou um olhar de superioridade para Miled, pegou Usagi no colo e subiu com ela para seus aposentos.

Envolvidos pela espuma da banheira, bastante relaxados, Mamoru estreitava Usagi de encontro a seu corpo.

— Quase enlouqueci de preocupação. Nunca mais você fará algo parecido, Usagi. Tem de jurar!

— Não sei… Acabei sendo regiamente recompensada — e deu-lhe um beijo escaldante.

— De hoje em diante, tem minha palavra de que todos os dias você terá essa "recompensa" se for bem boazinha.

— E obedecer você.

— Em meu mundo, essa é a obrigação de toda esposa.

Ela o encarou.

— Está me pedindo em casamento?

— Sim, minha querida! Só assim poderei mantê-la na linha.

— Será? Não me parece que sua mãe obedece seu pai.

— Ela é rainha.

— Também serei um dia.

— Só se aceitar se casar comigo.

— Meu amor… Se eu fiz tudo isso por você!

Mamoru a apertou contra o peito.

— Eu é que devia protegê-la, e não o contrário.

— Terá todo o tempo do mundo para isso, Mamoru.

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caiu sobre a testa dela.

— Eu te amo, Usagi Baker. Você será a princesa mais linda de toda a região.

— Não deixe que Maata o ouça.

— Ela me perdoaria. Sou um homem apaixonado.

E Mamoru selou aquele momento com mais um beijo, que não deixou a menor dúvida quanto a seus sentimentos.

Glossário:

Muezim – é o encarregado de anunciar em voz alta, do alto das almádenas (ou minaretes), o momento das cinco preces diárias. O chamado consiste em proferir a frase Allah hu Akbar (Alá é grande), seguida da chahada, a "profissão de fé" islâmica através da qual se atesta que "não há outro Deus para além de Alá e Muhammad é o seu profeta". Esse chamamento (adhan) é entoado de forma melodiosa, sendo necessário que as palavras sejam bem pronunciadas.


	12. Chapter 12

Esclarecimentos:

Como sabem Sailor Moon não me pertence, pertence sim a Naoko Takeuchi.

E esta linda história também não me pertence, pertence a Tuca Hassermann.

Espero que gostem de a ler como eu gostei. Quero simplesmente a da-la a conhecer mas com os nomes dos meus personagens favoritos.

O Príncepe e a Plebéia

Enjoi.

EPÍLOGO

Um ano depois

Querido tio Kunzite Murray, Eu sempre lhe disse que, se um dia me desse bem na vida, a primeira pessoa de quem iria me lembrar seria você. Todas as vezes em que fui devolvida ao orfanato, foi você quem me apoiou e enxugou minhas lágrimas. E me resgatou das mãos de meu último pai adoptivo, que não precisava de motivos para começar a me espancar. Por causa dele eu aprendi karaé, lembra?

Sempre que me meti em encrencas foi a você que recorri.

Aliás, muito obrigada por ter cuidado de Maata naquele episódio do roubo da joalharia. E também foi muito esperto de sua parte descobrir a idade de Ivan Davidovitch com o investigador Yaten. Ele continua antipático?

Embora você não tenha acreditado, Maata é mesmo uma princesa árabe. E a novidade é que eu agora também sou.

Veja você! Casei-me com o irmão dela, a quem amo de todo o coração, e estou muito feliz. O sheik, pai dele, me recompensou por um servicinho que prestei por aqui, e por isso posso lhe dar aquilo com que você sempre sonhou, tio Kunzite. Esse cavalheiro sentado a sua frente lhe entregará um cheque. Parte da quantia que lhe envio deverá ser usada para pagar a faculdade de seus filhos. A outra, para quitar a hipoteca de sua casa. E o restante, para você abrir seu próprio escritório. Quero que você continue a procurar por meu irmão. Isso é importante demais para mim.

Como Último favor, peço-lhe que dê um jeito de colocar o outro envelope que receberá em cima da mesa do investigador Yaten. Ele não deve saber de modo algum que foi você quem o deixou lá; tome cuidado. Garanto que Yaten ficará satisfeitíssimo com o presente que ganhará.

Assim que for possível, quero que venha me visitar. O que não falta neste palácio é acomodação para hóspedes.

Cuide-se, tio Kunzite, e se mantenha em contacto comigo.

Com todo meu amor,

Sua Alteza Real Usagi B. F araj

Kunzite enxugou os olhos. Jedite estendeu-lhe um cheque e um envelope pardo.

— Obrigado. Mande um grande abraço para Usagi.

Jedite se levantou, fez um aceno com a cabeça e se foi.

Seiya Riscoe encontrou um envelope cor-de-rosa no meio de sua correspondência. O carimbo do correio mostrava que fora enviado da Alemanha. Não tinha remetente.

A mensagem era sucinta. Nela, Usagi lhe dizia que pretendia voltar para Nova York, e para isso sabia que precisava fazer as pazes com ele. Então, lhe enviava a chave de um cofre de banco, no nome dele, onde ela guardara todas as jóias roubadas.

As pupilas de Seiya brilharam.

— Ela não é tão burra quanto pensei. Sabe quem é que manda.

Seiya não perdeu tempo: foi directo para o banco. O atendente o levou ao sector onde ficavam os cofres.

Seiya girou a chavinha na fechadura, e lá estava uma grande bolsa preta. Ele a apanhou e a pôs sobre a mesa. Verificou o conteúdo.

— Aquela vigarista! Roubou de mim muito mais do que eu imaginava!

Tornou a colocar tudo na bolsa e retomou ao saguão. Agradeceu ao atendente, virou-se para deixar o banco e quase pisou no investigador Yaten, a milímetros dele.

— Lembra-se de mim, Seiya? Você me fez passar por um grande vexame com aquela sua denúncia falsa — ele apontou a bolsa pendurada no ombro de Seiya. — Deixe-me ver o que tem aí.

Sem opção, Seiya entregou-lhe a sacola de nylon e suspirou.

— Sabe, Seiya, eu adoro quando coloco as mãos num verdadeiro bandido. Você está preso. E se depender de mim, vai amargar muitos anos atrás das grades.

Na biblioteca do palácio, Usagi recebeu o e-mail de Kunzite com a boa notícia: Seiya fora encarcerado. O mundo poderia respirar melhor dali em diante.

Desligou o computador. Ao se levantar, foi abraçada por trás.

— Você fica tempo demais sentado aqui. Tem de se exercitar, senão sentirá dores nas costas.

Usagi se virou e enlaçou o pescoço de Mamoru.

— É verdade. Minha barriga já começa a pesar bastante.

— Os quatro meses que faltam demorarão muito a chegar!

— Não seja impaciente, Alteza — Usagi o beijou. — Já ouviu dizer que as mulheres costumam ficar mais… acesas depois que engravidam?

— Sério?

— Hu-hum…

— Nesse caso, vamos para o quarto. Mulheres grávidas não podem ser contrariadas.

Mamoru a pegou no colo. Ao subir as escadas para seus aposentos, passou por Maata e Luna, que sorriram, encantadas.

— Jamais imaginei que um dia fosse ver meu irmão tão feliz.

— O amor rompe todas as barreiras, minha filha. E tem a capacidade de transformar todas as diferenças, também.

— Graças a Deus!

***Fim***


End file.
